


I'll Be Here Waiting on Forever

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Dom Louis, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Happy Ending, King Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Murder, Omega Harry, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, Riding, Romeo and Juliet AU, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, femenine harry, it's mild but still there
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry hacía a Louis sentir como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Era hermoso en todos los sentidos y constantemente sorprendía a Louis. Sus ojos podrían derretir el corazón de Louis con una sola mirada, sus manos suaves hacían que su corazón latiera muy rápido, y las palabras que salían de sus labios cereza eran tan cautivadoras que Louis se aferraba a todo lo que decía.</i><br/><br/><i>Había un zumbido constante en las venas de Louis cuando Harry le daba esa mirada, la mirada que decía más que lo que las palabras jamás podrían. Era un gesto suave del que Louis se había enamorado fácilmente. Con demasiada facilidad.</i><br/><br/><br/><i>Louis estaba enamorado de un chico que nunca podría tener y mostrar al mundo.</i><br/><br/><br/>O un AU de Romeo y Julieta en el que Louis es un príncipe alfa que se enamora de Harry, un príncipe omega de un reino vecino enemigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Here Waiting on Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152531) by [sweaterpawstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles). 



> Gracias a la autora por crear tan hermosa historia y por proponer un Omega!Harry porque, tristemente, hay muy pocos. 
> 
> Nada es mío ni de la autora blablabla a nadie le pagan blablaba TODO ES FICCIÓN.

Louis tenía 13 años cuando vio a Harry por primera vez.

Su padre había decidido llevarlo con él cuando hizo un viaje al reino vecino en lo que él llamaba “estrictamente por negocios”. Le dijo a Louis que era muy joven para entender los detalles y las razones detrás de él. Francamente, Louis no estaba seguro de si le importaba. Sólo estaba emocionado por dejar el castillo durante un rato.

Tanto como Louis amaba su vida en el castillo, siempre estaba desbordado de personas y era un poco caótico. Sus hermanas menores siempre estaban alrededor, robándose su protagonismo con sus travesuras. A veces Louis ansiaba una aventura. La necesidad de rebeldía era una llama desesperada en su interior.

Que su padre le pidiera que fuera con él era algo importante para Louis, para ser honesto. Su padre alfa y él siempre se habían llevado bien. Tenían personalidades e intereses similares, en especial con cosas relacionadas con la dominancia. Su padre siempre le dijo a Louis que sería un alfa cuando creciera. Eso era bastante obvio, incluso a tan corta edad.

Pero tan dominante y parecido a un alfa que era, Louis tenía un increíble lado dulce. Tal vez era culpa de sus hermanas pequeñas, por hacer que su corazón se derritiera tan fácilmente pero Louis también tenía un rostro inocente y un flequillo suave color caramelo. Sus ojos azul océano eran una de las razones por las que se salía con la suya la mayoría de las veces. Lucía inocente. Por eso, cuando se sentía amenazado, usaba su voz alfa para probar que tenía todas las de ganar en la situación.

Durante los últimos 13 años de su vida, Louis había vivido en su castillo con su padre alfa, su gentil madre omega, y sus cuatro hermanas pequeñas. Ser el mayor y el futuro heredo al trono significaba que Louis tenía que ser entrenado. Su padre le enseñaba cosas básicas la mayoría de los días. Louis suponía que una excursión al otro reino era una de ellas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar emocionado, decir que estaba nervioso por ir a otro reino era poco. Estaban sobre sus caballos con dos guardias siguiéndolos. El caballo negro favorito de Louis, que había sido, estúpidamente, nombrado Medianoche, trotaba obedientemente. Pero incluso Louis notó la tensión en su padre. Sus comentarios ingeniosos y ligeros eran ahora miradas duras y silencios.

Louis decidió no presionar la situación y obedecer a todo lo que su padre indicaba, era el epítome de educación cuando entraron al vestíbulo principal del enorme castillo.

La inmensa habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de velas brillantes titilando en los pilares que circulaban el lugar. El rey Robin, un hombre alto con una barba oscura y una túnica roja y púrpura, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ellos.

Louis observó con ojos cautelosos mientras ambos reyes intercambiaban asentimientos rígidos. Un rayo de miedo corrió por la espalda de Louis cuando el olor a alfa penetró su nariz. Podía oler la dominancia en ambos reyes. Se estremeció ligeramente con terror.

Luego, el rey Robin sacó a Louis de su trance cuando lo miró directamente, sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon sobre el nervioso chico.

—Mi hijo estará aquí en un momento —le dijo el rey Robin con dureza antes de volver a mirar a su padre.

Louis se detuvo y se preguntó qué significaba eso realmente. ¿Quién era su hijo? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo lo afectaba eso en realidad?

Ambos reyes, entonces, se movieron para sentarse frente a una mesa redonda refinada en una pequeña sala de estar justo al lado de un pasillo de la entrada principal. Louis se paró a la derecha de su padre. Sus venas estaban calientes por los nervios. La única vela encendida en la habitación oscura reflejaba los rostros tensos de los dos reyes, cuando un repentino chirrido en la puerta rompió el silencio.

Ahí fue cuando posó por primera vez sus ojos en Harry.

Un Harry de diez años entró en la habitación con un gesto tímido en su pálido rostro. Murmuró una disculpa a su padre por llegar tarde, besó su mejilla y tomó un lugar al lado de su padre y frente a Louis.

Su cabello rizado estaba peinado con bucles apretados y enmarcaba su rostro pequeño. Lucía tan inocente con sus ojos verdes abiertos y sus labios color cereza. Era muy tierno y dulce.

—Harry —el rey Robin cortó el insoportable silencio—, lleva al príncipe Louis contigo, nosotros tenemos algunas… —sus ojos se oscurecieron visiblemente—, cosas que discutir.

Harry sonrió y asintió educado, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Louis.

Ambos se enderezaron al mismo tiempo y salieron de la habitación, un silencio petrificante los seguía. Harry tomó la delantera decidiendo a dónde irían.

En breve, pasaron un pasillo donde había una puerta que daba al exterior. El silencio que antes los tenían cautivos desapareció en el momento en que salieron.

La mandíbula de Louis cayó inmediatamente cuando vio un patio precioso delante de ellos. La huerta estaba cubierta por varios tipos de árboles. La fruta madura colgaba de ellos, en contraste con los diferentes tonos de verde de las plantas, mientras que muchas flores de lavanda cubrían el césped.

Era como un pequeño paraíso.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry con timidez—. No sabía a dónde más podíamos ir.

Louis asintió y notó que, no importaba cuántos hermosos tonos de verdes había, ninguno era tan precioso como los ojos de Harry.

—Es muy bonito —comentó Louis. Sintió un impulso de coraje golpearlo y antes de que pudiera pararse a sí mismo dijo—, pero tú eres más bonito.

Así que la segunda cosa que Louis le dijo a Harry era cuán atractivo era. Y él, honestamente, no podría haberse sentido más estúpido.

Pero cuando Harry lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, valió la pena. —Eres dulce —replicó, antes de detenerse de nuevo—. Más dulce que cualquier fruta que hay aquí —dijo con descaro, sonriendo como loco.

Louis sintió sus mejillas rojas de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera balbucear una respuesta, Harry tomó su mano y lo llevó a un manzano.

Su mano sudorosa siguió conectada con la más pequeña de Harry cuando se sentaron a la sombra del árbol. Estaba tan fascinado con este chico. Louis podía ver la forma en que sus ojos se posaron alrededor del jardín con una mirada apreciativa. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero el chico más joven parecía estar abierto a las cosas. Si Louis quería, probablemente podrían tener una discusión de tres horas sobre la manzana a su izquierda.

Parte de Louis se preguntó por qué este chico lo llevaría a uno de sus lugares favoritos, incluso cuando se acababan de conocer. Era extraño para Louis.

Apenas hablaron todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el jardín. El silencio no era incómodo; era tranquilo y reconfortante incluso. Algo era tan increíblemente hermoso sobre Harry y Louis juró que quería ser su pareja cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente. Algo en él era increíblemente hermoso y Louis estaba encantado más allá de las palabras.

Louis dejó el castillo con una sonrisa en su rostro y la esperanza en su corazón ese día. 

♣ 

La segunda vez que se encontraron fue un año después. Louis tenía 14.

Fue a principios de primavera, cuando vio la sonrisa alegre de Harry. El chico lo saludó en el momento en que él y su padre entraron en la sala. Tomó rápida nota de lo hermoso que Harry lucía antes de ser escoltado por las manos suaves del chico.

Terminaron en una pequeña sala de estar justo al lado de la sala principal. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el pequeño sofá con sus rodillas curvadas y sus pequeñas manos tenían los dedos entrelazados. Buen Dios, Louis estaba tomando la mano de un chico guapo por segunda vez y pensó que podría morir.

Harry se quedó mirando a Louis con todo el amor del mundo. Como si sus familias no se odiaran entre sí y esta no fuera la segunda vez que se veían.

Louis respiró profundo, sabiendo que debe ser él el que hable primero. Literalmente, ni siquiera conocía al chico, pero sentía que ya estaba enamorado.

—Me temo que nunca te dije, formalmente, mi nombre la última vez que hablamos —Louis se aclaró la garganta, nervioso—. ¿Supongo que podemos seguir donde lo dejamos? —no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta o no pero Harry asintió de todas formas.

Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo. —Hola, soy Louis —sonrió suavemente, su voz salió un poco más aguda y temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

—Harry —el chico exhaló. Louis no pudo evitar enamorarse de la forma en que su voz era ligera y aireada como el sol de la mañana.

Su conversación después de eso fue una simple charla. Louis descubrió que Harry tenía una hermana mayor que había descubierto recientemente que era un alfa, lo que significa que ella era la heredera del trono. Así es cómo funcionaba. Ya sea hombre o mujer, el alfa más antiguo es el heredero al trono. Pero por extraño que parezca, Harry no parecía molesto por la noticia de que no se convertiría en rey.

Louis también descubrió que Harry tenía un gatito blanco llamado Copo de Nieve, su color favorito era el púrpura real, y amaba usar, en secreto, los vestidos de su hermana.

Louis se enamoró más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y así es como sus padres los encontraron después. Sentados demasiado cerca en el sofá con la mano de Louis acariciando el brazo de Harry ligeramente y mirándose a los ojos. Su atracción era profunda y muy clara.

No había necesidad de decir que sus padres no la aprobaban.

Y en el momento en que Louis había regresado a casa, fue enviado a la cama sin cenar y golpeado por sus afectos hacia el otro príncipe. 

♣ 

La tercera vez que se encontraron, fue un día cálido en el medio de marzo. Louis tenía 16.

Había sido un largo día en el castillo. Su padre le estaba mostrando los castigos adecuados para todos los criminales, y honestamente, era agotador y casi triste enviar prisioneros a su muerte con palabras duras y un tono alfa estricto.

Louis había logrado escapar de sus gritos dolorosos al salir corriendo afuera y en dirección a los establos para recuperar su caballo e ir a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente de esas cosas.

Medianoche había sido su compañero durante el tiempo que Louis podía recordar. El firme caballo negro era gentil y amoroso hacia Louis, pero tenía una tendencia a ser muy duro con los extraños. Honestamente, lo amaba.

Louis no tenía idea de a dónde iba. Sólo necesitaba alejarse del ajetreo del castillo y pasar algún tiempo a solas.

Salió a cabalgar con una velocidad constante, pero debe haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, porque pronto era mediodía y Louis no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba.

Mirando a su alrededor, observó que se encontraba en un pequeño valle rodeado de bosques. El valle en sí era de forma cuadrada, y lo suficientemente largo que Louis tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver el otro lado.

El valle tenía hierba verde a la altura de los tobillos y flores de color púrpura esparcidas por todas partes. Era un día de primavera precioso, y Louis decidió que iba establecerse allí por el resto de la tarde.

—¿Louis?

Louis rápidamente levantó la cabeza y sacó su pequeña espada, sujetándola en dirección a la voz. Él entrecerró los ojos sobre el sol brillante y vio a-

Oh, Cristo.

Harry.

Estaba a unas buenas 15 yardas[1] de él. Pero Louis dejó caer su espada justo cuando el muchacho dirigió su caballo blanco hacia él.

Cuando Harry se acercó, Louis vio lo que Harry usaba e inmediatamente sintió que su corazón empezaba a correr. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un vestido sólido de color blanco que tenía una banda de oro alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello era más largo desde la última vez habían hablado. Se veía tan angelical y Louis quería llorar por cómo se veía al lado de Harry.

—Oh, Dios mío —Harry saltó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia Louis, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo. Louis se atragantó rápidamente cuando una onda completa de puro omega lo golpeó y su polla se movió cuando Harry se presionó fuertemente contra él.

Harry se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa. —Es curioso que nos hayamos encontrado acá —señaló a su alrededor—. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry levantó las cejas, como esperando una respuesta. Louis pensó que podría ahogarse con su lengua, debido a lo bien que se veía Harry.

—N-no —tartamudeó él, de alguna manera atrapando los ojos chispeantes de Harry—. Sólo necesitaba escaparme por un rato. Y me perdí —se rio, incómodo—. ¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Oh, sí —Harry canturreó, tirando de su caballo más cerca de él y acariciando su nariz—. Es el lugar favorito de Algodón y mío cuando queremos estar solos —él le sonrió a su caballo y volvió a mirar a Louis—. ¿Y quién es este? —preguntó, mirando sobre el hombro de Louis.

—¿Quién? —Louis preguntó, momentáneamente confundido hasta que sintió un empujón húmedo sobre su hombro y levantó la vista para ver a su caballo de pie junto a él—. Oh, este, uh, este es Medianoche —lo acarició suavemente—. Mi caballo.

—Capté eso —Harry se rio entre dientes—. Es lindo.

—Un poco estúpido, en realidad —replicó Louis y mordió su labio con dureza cuando Harry comenzó a reírse. Dios, su risa era muy tierna.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría sentarte por un rato? —preguntó Harry, pareciendo de repente un poco nervioso—. No te he visto en algunos años. Sería lindo ponernos al día —agregó él.

Louis lamió sus labios. —Sí, sí, me encantaría —dijo en respuesta, tratando de no lucir tan nervioso como se sentía.

Harry sonrió y pasó su brazo libre entre uno de los de Louis, guiándolo hacia cierto punto en el césped.

Guiando sus caballos cerca, Harry se dejó caer y palmeó un lugar para que Louis se siente junto a él, quien lo tomó vacilante, con el temor de que podría estar sentado demasiado cerca del chico.

Harry se acostó, levantándose un poco con sus brazos. Cuando Louis hizo lo mismo que él, se dio cuenta que estaban a unas cuantas pulgadas de rozarse. Él tembló agradablemente.

—¿Cómo están las cosas, Louis? —Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió Louis, dirigiendo sus ojos a su caballo que estaba a unas cuantas yardas de él y justo al lado del de Harry—. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Se giró hacia él.

—También estoy bien, gracias —Harry se giró para encontrar sus ojos. Su piel pálida parecía brillar bajo el sol cálido.

Hay un pequeño silencio entre ellos mientras buscan los ojos del otro. Parece muy romántico y Louis sufría con el pensamiento de Harry siendo su omega. Porque, joder, olía como el paraíso.

—¿Louis?

Louis salió bruscamente de su trance. —¿Sí?

—Um, ¿eres un, um, alfa? —preguntó Harry con timidez, perdiendo de repente el contacto entre sus ojos para observar el césped—. Tú, bueno, uh, hueles como uno.

Louis casi se atraganta con las palabras del chico. Él trató de permanecer tan calmado como fuera posible.

—Sí, soy uno —respondió él—. Mi padre es un alfa, también —cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Se dio cuenta que el tema de sus padres, probablemente era uno malo. No se suponía que estuvieran juntos ahora. Se suponía que se odiaran.

Pero Harry solo asintió lentamente. —También mi padre —le dijo a él—. Y mi hermana —añadió con una sonrisa antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. Pero yo soy un omega.

—Lo sé —dejó salir Louis—. Joder, quiero decir, sí, puedo… —se mordió el labio, avergonzado. Santo Infierno, era vergonzoso—. Tú hueles, uh, bien. Como un omega, supongo —terminó él, bastante culpable porque todo sería muy incómodo a partir de ahora.

Harry se detuvo antes de romper en risas. Se giró a sí mismo por lo que todo su cuerpo estaba enfrentando a Louis mientras se apoyaba en un brazo.

—Lo siento si estoy haciendo todo esto raro —Harry se sonrojó, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Louis abrió sus labios para decir algo pero Harry lo interrumpió—. Siento que te estoy poniendo nervioso y me disculpo por ello —toda su actitud cambió y de pronto se veía genuinamente arrepentido.

—No, no —se apresuró Louis, rápidamente. Se giró así estaba en la misma posición que Harry—. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con alguien como tú —dijo nerviosamente, arrancando el césped enfrente de ellos.

Harry estaba a, literalmente, unas pulgadas de su rostro y Louis pensó que podría morir.

Él frunció las cejas. —¿Alguien como yo? —Harry estaba, claramente, confuso—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Uh —Louis se detuvo. Jodida mierda, bien podría decirlo. La primera cosa que le dijo a Harry era cuán lindo era. Literalmente, no tenía nada que perder—. Me refiero a —dijo despacio—, alguien tan hermoso como tú.

Harry revoloteó las pestañas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. —¿Tú crees que soy hermoso? —preguntó tímido, pensando que Louis sólo estaba bromeando.

—Te lo dije cuando tenía 13, ¿no? —Louis alzó la mano que estaba usando para arrancar el césped y tocó la mejilla de Harry. Arrastró su índice a través de la carne. Su piel era muy suave.

La respiración de Harry cambió bajo el contacto de la mano de Louis. Sus ojos se abrieron y se recostó contra el toque. —¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Louis asintió y siguió observando su mano acariciar la mejilla tan-tan suave de Harry. —Claro que me acuerdo —replicó él—. Me llevaste a esa huerta preciosa, también.

El rostro de Harry cayó en ese momento. —Extraño ese lugar —confesó él, suspirando.

Louis dejó caer la mano, lo que causó que Harry lo mirara. —¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó.

—Mi padre, uh —se detuvo—, lo quemó.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par. ¿Por qué alguien quemaría un lugar tan hermoso?

—¿Por qué? —presionó él.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que a mi padre no le gustan las cosas hermosas.

—Esa no es suficiente razón —dejó salir Louis.

—Lo sé —fue la respuesta de Harry.

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras Harry observaba la mano de Louis que estaba arrancando el césped. Louis estaba sorprendido porque había hablado y ahora estaba asustado de la nueva pared de tensión.

—Louis —dijo Harry después de un momento. Dios, la forma en la que Harry dijo su nombre lo hizo temblar ligeramente—, no seremos como nuestros padres, ¿o sí? —le preguntó, vacilante, sabiendo muy bien que estaba pisando aguas peligrosas.

—No quiero, amor —respondió Louis—. Creo que tú y yo seremos muy buenos, uhh —Louis mordió su labio—. Seremos muy cercanos —terminó.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa. —Bien —dijo él—. Porque quiero saber todo de ti —él se rio, sonriendo ampliamente.

Louis se rio. —Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, amor?

—Todo lo que hay que saber —replicó Harry de inmediato.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

—Está bien —se rio Louis—. Pregúntame, entonces.

—¿Color favorito?

—Negro.

—¿Animal favorito?

—Cualquier cosa menos gatos.

Harry jadeó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —lo acusó y Louis se echó a reír—. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, los gatos son compañeros asombrosos —le informó Harry como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

—Nahh —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Prefiero mi caballo, si algo.

—Bien —Harry frunció las cejas—. ¿Comida favorita?

—Cualquier cosa, en realidad.

—¿Clima favorito?

Louis se detuvo a pensar. —Nieve, creo.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —Harry alzó las cejas en son de burla. Louis se rio.

—Nope —respondió él—. A menos que mi mamá cuente.

Harry se rio. —No lo hace —dijo él—. Okay, um, ¿alguna vez has cazado?

—Una vez con un amigo. Fue divertido —se enorgulleció y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una pelea de cosquillas?

—Yo... —se detuvo de repente—. Espera, ¿qué?

Harry sonrió y antes de que Louis pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Harry se abalanzó encima de él y lo empujó para que se pusiera sobre su espalda. Rápidamente, se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al chico mayor, riéndose histéricamente.

Louis no estaba seguro de si alguna vez había estado así de feliz como cuando estaba con Harry. Todo lo que hacía y decía era asombroso y si Harry le dejaba, esperaba, algún día, poder estar juntos. Pero trató de no pensar en lo que pasaría si sus padres se enteraban que estaban juntos.

La pareja pasó el resto del día juntos. Se rieron y contaron historias de sus reinos. Honestamente, fue como si se conocieran desde siempre. Se sintió como si Louis hubiera parpadeado cuando estuvo consciente que el sol estaba por ponerse y necesitaba regresar.

—Amor —Louis rompió el primer silencio que tuvieron—, odio decir esto, pero tengo que irme —se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Harry para ayudarlo.

Harry asintió y aceptó su mano con gracia. Limpió su vestido y se giró hacia Louis. —¿Nos podemos reunir de nuevo? —le preguntó—. Me divertí mucho hoy. Mucho, mucho.

—Tendremos —Louis sonrió—. Me temo que te extrañaré mucho si no —le guiñó al chico un ojo.

Harry se sonrojó y jaló a Louis en un abrazo apretado. Pero el repentino contacto sorprendió a Louis y lo hizo casi caerse de espaldas. En un desesperado intento de no desplomarse sobre su trasero, terminó yéndose hacia delante.

La siguiente cosa que supo, era que estaba, de alguna forma, entre las piernas de Harry, quien estaba acostado sobre su espalda y riéndose histéricamente.

—Oh, dios —Louis se disculpó, aterrorizado—. Dios, lo siento mucho, amor, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, bien —dijo él finalmente, riéndose—. Estoy bien, Louis, de verdad —añadió cuando vio que Louis lo miraba preocupado.

Hubo una ligera pausa mientras Louis se daba cuenta que estaba entre las piernas de Harry y su polla estaba a pulgadas de la del otro chico. Oh, dios.

—H-Harry —dijo él, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Harry—. ¿P-puedo, um, puedo besarte?

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan duro. Los ojos de Harry eran salvajes y miraba a Louis, completamente sin aliento. Su cabello estaba esparcido en el suelo y lucía muy bien.

—Sí —respondió Harry lentamente—. Sí, sí puedes.

Antes de que pudiera acobardarse, Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Harry con los suyos.

Los labios regordetes de Harry eran húmedos y sabían a cereza y azúcar. Sus gemidos eran agudos mientras suspiraba contra sus labios cerrados y Louis juró que estaba flotando en las nubes. Era cien veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Su beso continuó suave, los labios de Harry eran húmedos y hermosos, justo como el resto de él.

Le tomó a Louis toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de los labios súper suaves de Harry. Cuando lo hizo, miró a sus ojos verdes. Estaban abiertos de par en par y él estaba sonrojado por el contacto. Se lamió los labios, disfrutando del sabor de Harry.

—Besas muy bien —dijo Harry, sin aliento.

Louis se rio y luego se inclinó para dejar un beso suave en sus labios. —Gracias —dijo él, acariciando la nariz de Harry—. No eres tan malo, tampoco.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry y Louis finalmente se empujó hacia arriba y lejos de Harry. Se agachó para ayudar a Harry y sus manos se quedaron conectadas.

—Cuídate al ir a casa, ¿sí? —dijo Louis, acariciando la muñeca de Harry con su pulgar—. No quiero que te lastimes, amor.

—Lo tendré —prometió—. El camino es más largo para ti que para mí.

—¿Cuán lejos estamos de tu castillo? —preguntó Louis curiosamente. Honestamente, no tenía idea.

—Llegaré a casa antes de que anochezca —dijo Harry, echándole un vistazo al sol que estaba empezando a ponerse—. Tú necesitas apurarte si quieres llegar a tu reino a tiempo.

Louis asintió. —Correcto, correcto. Okay, um —se detuvo antes de preguntarle con vacilación. —¿Puedo verte mañana?

Harry besó su mejilla. —Me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ven al medio día, ¿sí?

—Aquí estaré —prometió Louis. De repente se le ocurrió lo mucho que no quería dejar a Harry. Quería quedarse allí con él por siempre, solo riéndose y olvidándose de sus vidas y sus roles como príncipes—. Bueno, adiós, Harry —él hizo una mueca.

Harry observó su expresión y tiró de Louis en un abrazo apretado. Los brazos de Louis se derritieron alrededor de su torso mientras le daba un beso rápido en el cuello.

—Adiós, Louis —suspiró Harry. Se retiró, dándole una sonrisa a Louis y luego yéndose.

Louis observó a Harry mientras éste se montaba en su caballo y cabalgaba en la dirección contraria. Y ahí fue cuando Louis supo que estaba muy, muy perdido por ese chico.

Y si regresó al castillo para que su madre, llena de angustia, lo regañara y su padre lo golpeara por sus acciones, él decidió que valía la pena si volvía a sentir los labios de Harry.

Esa noche, se quedó dormido con unos ojos verdes persiguiéndolo en sus sueños.

_________________

[1] 15 yardas son unos 14 metros, aproximadamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

El día siguiente, Louis volvió al campo para encontrarse con Harry a la misma hora y ubicación que prometió. Cuando desmontó de Medianoche, vio que Harry ya estaba allí.

—Hola —Louis se acercó con una sonrisa. Harry se iluminó visiblemente ante la aparición de Louis. Se levantó con rapidez y lo empujó en un abrazo corto.

—Hola a ti —replicó él y se alejó, mucho para el desagrado de Louis.

Louis sintió que su aliento se enganchaba en su garganta porque _Cristo,_ Harry luce aún más bonito de lo que Louis recordaba de ayer.

Hoy, Harry usaba una túnica sencilla. Era oscura, como el vino tinto. Cuanto más miraba al hermoso chico, más perdía el aliento.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Louis, optando por tomar la mano de Harry en la suya. Se sientan en el césped enfrente del otro, sus rodillas tocándose con comodidad. Louis tiembla ante el delicioso contacto.

—Bien —canturreó Harry—. Estoy bastante sorprendido que mi padre creyera mi mentira ayer —Louis levantó las cejas ante el anuncio—. Le dije que fui a cazar con un amigo. Y él cree que es importante para mí el aprender eso, supongo —se rio.

—Mi padre me golpeó por mis acciones —confiesa Louis, tímido, un poco preocupado que Harry se preocupe por lo que dijo—. No quiso una explicación, no que yo fuera a decirle que te vi —se apresuró a decir, al borde del pánico—. Es sólo… duro, creo.

Harry asintió, entendiendo. —Lo sé —dijo con un pequeño suspiro—. Es terrible lo mucho que nuestros reinos se odian. Pero nosotros no seremos como ellos —señaló Harry con positivismo. Sus ojos verdes perforando los de Louis con una promesa—. Vamos a ser diferentes.

Louis no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante el optimismo fresco y agradable de Harry. —Vamos a ser diferentes —concordó.

Y _fue_ diferente.

Una vez más, pasaron el día entero atrapados en una dulce conversación y acariciándose o besándose ocasionalmente. Harry, aparentemente, tenía una cosa por las peleas de cosquillas, lo que ocurriría muy seguido si Louis no se cansaba de hablar o si Harry se aburría de escuchar. Pero cada vez que Harry se abalanzaba sobre él, Louis siempre tenía la ventaja y terminaban rodando por el suelo en los brazos del otro, llenando el campo vacío con su risa histérica.

Harry hacía a Louis sentir como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Era hermoso en todos los sentidos y constantemente sorprendía a Louis. Sus ojos podrían derretir el corazón de Louis con una sola mirada, sus manos suaves hacían que su corazón latiera muy rápido, y las palabras que salían de sus labios cereza eran tan cautivadoras que Louis se aferraba a todo lo que decía.

Había un zumbido constante en las venas de Louis cuando Harry le daba esa mirada, la mirada que decía más que lo que las palabras jamás podrían. Era un gesto suave del que Louis se había enamorado fácilmente. Con demasiada facilidad.

Louis estaba enamorado de un chico que nunca podría tener y mostrar al mundo.

Hasta cierto punto, lo enojó saber que sus familias no aprobarían su relación en absoluto. Pero también lo entristecía. Sus pueblos no se despreciaban entre sí como las familias reales lo hacían, para gran confusión de Louis.

Harry incluso trajo a colación el tema más adelante aquella tarde. Louis se sentía extrañamente cómodo discutiéndolo esta vez. Ellos debatieron libremente y coincidieron en la confusión con respecto al odio. Había estado en su familia por tanto tiempo, que Louis supone, probablemente se olvidaron del por qué se odiaban.

Cuando finalmente decidieron separarse al atardecer, sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce. Tan dulce, que era casi doloroso de terminar. Louis había caído enamorado de cada pequeño suspiro y delicioso gemido que Harry emitía cada vez que sus labios se juntaban. Todo en él era increíblemente precioso.

Y cada día, Louis continuó enamorándose más.

Los meses pasaron y ellos se hicieron aún más cercanos. Se reunían al menos un par de veces a la semana en ese campo, escapando de sus agitadas vidas y viviendo en su propio mundo exclusivo.

Lo que empezó como pequeños y cortos besos, se convirtió en sesiones de magreos que involucraban a Harry casi moliéndose contra Louis. Tan duro como era resistirse a un omega que olía como el paraíso, Louis sabía que no podían vincularse aún. Mataba a Louis el saber que Harry podría estar _mojado_ debajo de su túnica a causa de Louis.

Era increíblemente tentador hacerle el amor a Harry justo en ese campo. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba listo para tener una pareja cada vez que estaba con Harry. Encajaban tan fácilmente, tan _naturalmente._

Ellos nunca discutieron su relación con el otro, pero eso no molestaba a Louis para nada porque encaban perfectamente; todo caía en su lugar cuando estaban juntos. Solo lo sabían.

Louis y Harry compartían un amor tácito que florecía a través de sus dedos entrelazados, los suaves gemidos de sus besos, y los destellos de profundidad en sus ojos.

Fue más tarde ese otoño cuando Harry con timidez, y muy brevemente, mencionó el unirse cuando fueran un poco mayores. Naturalmente, Louis coincidió sin ninguna duda. No le dijo a Harry lo tentador que era el hacerlo ahora.

Sorprendía a Louis el ver cómo él y Harry encajaban tan bien. Ellos eran similares; no sólo en sus intereses, sino ahora, en la forma en que hablaban y actuaban también. Ellos imitaban el lenguaje corporal del otro con frecuencia y completaban las frases del otro sin esfuerzo.

Louis se encontró con Harry casi todos los días, y los días en que no eran suficientemente dolorosos. Cuanto más se veían, más Louis quería unirse con Harry. Él quería demostrarle al mundo que Harry era de él, incluso cuando estaban separados. Pero sabía lo arriesgado que era si lo hacían.

Louis sabía que convertirse en compañeros aumentaría su dolor cuando estuvieran separados y que eso llegaría a ser muy intenso. Y entonces Harry comenzaría su celo temprano, y Louis perdería todo sentido de autocontrol.

Louis estaba en el paraíso puro y absoluto con Harry. Tenía 17 años y juró que estaba enamorado de un chico a punto de cumplir 15 años. Todo era tan perfecto.

Entonces, un frío día de finales de diciembre, en su noveno mes de verse, todo llegó a un final repentino.

Louis se encontró con Harry en el campo de nuevo, en ese mismo punto. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Louis sabía que algo estaba mal.

Los ojos de Harry estaban rojos y húmedos y él estaba, claramente, llorando. Cayó en los brazos de Louis completamente histérico, dejando a Louis confundido y apenas capaz de sostener al tembloroso chico.

—¿Bebé? Oh, dios, ¿qué pasó? —Louis trató de preguntar con calma mientras frotaba la espalda de Harry, escuchando el llanto del chico. Algo esta terriblemente mal y Louis estaba a punto de ponerse enfermo.

Después de un momento, Harry dejó de llorar lo suficiente para hablar. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis y sorbió con dureza.

—Él sabe —gimoteó Harry, no encontrando los ojos de Louis—. M-mi padre, él piensa que tengo un… un amante. Sabe que estoy viendo a alguien.

Louis sintió una repentina caída en la boca del estómago. Su sangre se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, amenazando con estallar a través de sus venas. Estaba absolutamente aterrado en cuanto a lo que sucedería si el rey Robin le dijera a su padre que sus hijos estaban viéndose entre sí. Louis se estremeció y el pánico surgió dentro de él.

—¿Sabe que soy yo? —le preguntó con urgencia, sintiendo que sus uñas se clavaban en los rollitos de Harry—. Dios, Harry, ¿él sabe que me estás viendo a mí?

Harry sacude la cabeza furiosamente. —No, no. Le dije que no estaba viendo a nadie pero no me creyó. Louis —de pronto hizo un sonido de ahogo, mordiéndose los labios con dureza—. Tengo que dejar de verte.

Louis se sintió como si fuera golpeado por un rayo. Esas cinco palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera por completo. Todas sus esperanzas, sueños y amor—todo se estaba desintegrando.

Louis no sabía cómo responder. No podía _respirar_. Se sentía como si se deslizara bajo el agua. Su cabeza estaba muy confusa y todo lo que podía oír era el ritmo roto de su corazón hecho añicos. Todo era borroso y ni siquiera podía detener las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Por favor —de pronto sollozó. Su mente no se ponía al día con su boca y las palabras caían con descuido. Louis estaba llorando ahora libremente y mirando al chico más joven que lloraba solo de ver Louis.

—No puedes decir eso. No puedes. Hazza, _por favor_ —Louis rogaba ahora. Pidiéndole a Harry que notara que él quería que esto funcionara. Joder, _necesitaba_ que funcionara. Pero Harry continuó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No podemos, yo no puedo —dijo Harry entre jadeos—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto —él inclinó la cabeza para descansarla en el hombro de Louis—. Es por tu propio bien, si nos atrapan-

—Lo sé —interrumpió Louis, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer—. Pero, por favor, solo escucha. Lo solucionaremos, lo prometo —Louis no podía dejar de llorar. Abrazó a Harry con más fuerza—. Por favor no te vayas —rogó. Su mente estaba en blanco y todo lo que pudo decir fue-

—Te amo.

Los dedos de Harry jugaron con el cabello en la nuca de Louis. Su respiración era áspera y desigual, al igual que la de Louis. El chico encontró sus ojos rojos y lo miró fijamente.

Harry tragó con fuerza, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Te amo también —le dijo con el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa—. Te amo tanto.

Louis observó a través de lágrimas borrosas cuando Harry se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla con una dulzura que le hizo querer gritar.

Louis sabía las palabras que venían. Su mente estaba rodeada por la oscuridad y su corazón latía rápidamente. Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Por favor, no lo hagas, Harry-

—Adiós, Louis.

Las palabras lo golpearon. Louis dejó de respirar.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo, presionando sus inolvidables labios suaves contra los de Louis. El mayor apenas tuvo tiempo de regresarle el beso antes de que Harry se alejara, corriendo hacia su caballo.

Louis se vio obligado a permanecer en estado de shock e incredulidad cuando Harry se alejó hasta que estuvo fuera del claro.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas y llorar histéricamente. 

♣ 

Pasaron trece meses hasta que Louis pudo ver a Harry de nuevo. 

Él no había sido el mismo exactamente desde la última vez que vio a Harry montando a través de ese campo con los ojos verdes vidriosos y el corazón roto. Todo había cambiado desde entonces. Su forma de pensar y las emociones hacia el amor estaban en una nueva perspectiva, pero Louis todavía se sentía el mismo.

Era difícil tener que tratar de superar algo tan doloroso y no ser capaz de decirle a nadie sobre ello. Pasaba encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, ahogándose en sus pensamientos sobre Harry. Todos los días, todo lo que pensaba lo relacionaba con él.

Su padre podría haber sospechado algo, pero Louis creía que estaba demasiado ocupado enviando a sus hijas a otros reinos. Cada una de las cuatro chicas fue alojarse en diferentes reinos por toda la tierra hasta que tuvieran la edad adecuada para casarse con el príncipe del reino en un matrimonio arreglado. Eran demasiado jóvenes, pensó Louis, pero mantenían a su padre de enfocarse en su pena oculta.

Del mismo modo, la madre de Louis muy probablemente no se dio cuenta de cualquier cambio en Louis. No sólo estaba manteniendo sus tareas como reina, sino que también estaba embarazada actualmente con el quinto hermano de Louis.

Louis estaría mintiendo si él dijera que tenía una estrecha relación con sus padres. Los amaba, sí, pero a menudo se sentía como si sólo lo vieran como el alfa que tomaría el trono después de que su padre muriera y no como su hijo, que estaba secretamente desmoronándose.

Y al principio, Louis pensó que encerrarse lejos en su habitación con la cabeza llena de pensamientos le ayudaría a tratar de superar a Harry de alguna manera. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

Así que Louis trató de distraerse con los pocos deberes que tenía que hacer como el príncipe. Con sus hermanas fuera y sus padres demasiado ocupados para cuidarlo, el aburrimiento a menudo lo venció. Y no podía volver a ese campo nuevo. Él simplemente no podía.

Y a pesar del tiempo que Louis pasó tratando de olvidar a Harry, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente o sentir un revolcón en el estómago ante el mero pensamiento del chico. Todo parecía conducir de nuevo a él; un caballo blanco al azar, un ramo de flores. Era la belleza lo que lo vinculaba de nuevo a Harry, en verdad.

Su padre visitó el reino vecino varios meses después de que Louis y Harry rompieran. Cuando regresó, le dijo a Louis acerca de lo hermoso que se veía Harry, cómo había crecido hasta ser un hermoso príncipe. El rey Mark, en tono de broma, dijo que era una lástima que el chico fuera de otro reino. En ese momento, Louis sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y tuvo un deseo irresistible de obtener una mirada de Harry. Él le echaba de menos, más de lo que las palabras podrían describir en momentos como estos.

Al final, trece meses después, Louis se sentía igual.

Tenía 18 años ahora y se sentía como una persona diferente en comparación a cuando había visto por última vez a Harry. Físicamente, no había cambiado mucho, pero había madurado y la idea de tomar el control un día como rey era más sólida. Él tenía que serlo, por supuesto. Ya no se consideraba un niño y que pronto iba a ser el rey.

Aunque Louis ya sabía que era un alfa, en su tiempo de estar lejos de Harry lo confirmó cuando tuvo su primer celo ese verano. Se escondió en su habitación durante días, luchando con la idea de que su chico no estaba allí. Ansiaba el tacto suave de Harry y sus besos prolongados. Era dolor puro.

Desde su primer celo, su padre a menudo se burlaba de él sobre la búsqueda de una hermosa princesa omega para casarse y emparejarse. Y tal vez tenía razón, la verdad. Tal vez no volvería a ver a Harry de nuevo, mucho menos casarse con él. Pero algo dentro de Louis aun guardaba la esperanza. Siempre que era objeto de burlas, se tragaba su orgullo y simplemente sonreía.

Ni un solo día pasó sin que Louis no pensara en Harry. 

♣ 

Fue un día sorprendentemente cálido de enero, cuando el padre de Louis le pidió que lo acompañara en su viaje al reino vecino. Sólo que esta vez, el rey se negó a decirle a Louis la razón de su viaje. Le dijo a Louis que iba por razones que más tarde descubriría.

Antes de que Louis tuviera la oportunidad de procesar el hecho de que en realidad podría ver a Harry, se encontró de nuevo en esa entrada principal. Era justo lo mismo que antes, en verdad. Incluso la forma en que ambos reyes, de manera cortante, asintieron el uno al otro y la manera en que la luz de las velas parpadeó vacilante. Y Louis estaba aterrado. No estaba en absoluto preparado para ver a Harry. Estaba nervioso y tembloroso y sabía que iba a joder esto si no tenía cuidado.

Los pensamientos de Louis fueron interrumpidos cuando sonaron pasos por el pasillo silencioso.

Harry entró en toda su gloria. Se veía tan hermoso y al igual que cada vez que ponía sus ojos en su chico, Louis de repente no podía respirar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, a un nuevo ritmo al ver a Harry.

La ligera túnica azul del chico más joven rozaba el suelo con cada paso largo que daba y los bellos rizos oscuros en su cabeza ahora eran aún más largos, como espirales sueltas cayendo hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran más brillantes de lo que Louis recordaba.

Louis pudo oler el fuerte, y claro como el cristal, perfume omega en el momento en que se dirigió hacia los tres. Era mucho más fuerte que lo que solía ser, tanto que abrumó por completo a Louis. Harry olía a sol y rosas y a todas las cosas hermosas.

Louis se negó a salir del castillo sin que Harry fuera suyo de nuevo. Tan nervioso como estaba de hablar con él, realmente quería nada más que tomar a Harry y casarse con él bajo una puesta de sol dorada, y hacer el amor con él en una habitación llena de lujos, y llenar a Harry con sus hijos, y pasar el resto de su vida mirando fijamente a esos ojos bonitos.

Todo el tiempo que pasó tratando de olvidarlo fue inútil, porque todo volvió al segundo en que puso sus ojos en Harry. Louis estaba enamorado de él.

Como si él no hubiera planeado toda su vida alrededor del chico, Louis sonrió suavemente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Harry —la voz de su padre cortó en lo que Louis consideró un momento romántico—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Louis a otro lugar para que hablen?

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Louis mientras le daba una sonrisa inocente. —Sí, padre —dijo obedientemente.

Los reyes murmuraron en voz baja antes de levantarse y avanzar a otro pasillo con los dos guardias que el padre de Louis trajo. Louis trató de centrarse en lo extraño que era, pero pronto, los dos chicos estaban solos y eso cayó en el olvido.

—Toma mi mano —Harry le ofreció la mano, como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Louis aceptó. Sus ojos no rompieron el contacto.

Mientras se abrían camino para salir de la habitación, mano en mano, lo único en lo que Louis podía concentrarse era que todo se sentía perfecto. Agarrar la mano de Harry otra vez estaba reparando su corazón roto. Harry era su otra mitad.

—No te he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo Harry distraídamente, sin dejar de dirigir su mirada pensativa delante de ellos y no a Louis—. Te ves muy bien.

Louis se mordió el labio ante el cumplido del chico. —Gracias —respondió él, más tímido de lo que pretendía—. Has crecido tanto. Te ves mucho más mayor que hace apenas 13 meses.

Harry inclinó la cabeza en una sonrisa suave mientras los conducía a una pequeña sala de estar.

—No he crecido tanto como tú —bromeó Harry cuando éste iba a sentarse en uno de los bancos, tirando a Louis contra él—. Eres un príncipe adecuado ahora.

Louis tomó nota de la forma en que la cara de Harry brillaba literalmente, y un ligero rubor golpeó las mejillas cuando sus muslos se tocaron.

Louis sabía que ahora sería su mejor oportunidad para decir algo.

—No he pasado un solo día sin pensarte —Louis confesó en voz baja, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza—. Te he echado de menos más de lo que las palabras pueden explicar.

Observó mientras Harry mantenía sus ojos enfocados en su regazo. —Lo sé —Harry finalmente dejó escapar con un pequeño gemido—. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. —Harry sonaba al borde de las lágrimas—. He pensado en ti cada minuto desde que me fui, Lou.

Louis tuvo su momento de coraje y siguió adelante con él. Y joder, Harry lo quería también.

—Bebé, por favor. Te necesito. Por favor, haremos que funcione —Louis pidió libremente, agarrando las manos de Harry aún más fuerte en las suyas. El chico levantó la vista hacia él y en sus ojos encontró la misma tristeza.

Louis se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban mientras hablaban. Sus piernas se estaban tocando y sus rostros estaban meras pulgadas del otro.

—Quise decir lo que dije la última vez que te vi, Harry —Louis le dijo—. Estoy tan terriblemente enamorado de ti, y —hizo una pausa—, quiero ser tu pareja —se inclinó para acunar la cara del chico y tirar de él hasta juntar sus frentes.

La respiración de Harry lo golpeó y Louis se enamoró de esa simple ráfaga que hormigueó por su espalda de nuevo. Su corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza.

—A pesar de nuestra historia familiar —Harry hizo una pausa—, y nuestros padres —su aliento se hizo visiblemente inestable y su voz se agudizó con esas palabras—, no puedo evitar sentir que se supone que debemos estar juntos. Yo… —se detuvo incluso más tiempo esta vez—. Quiero hacer que funcione. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tu pareja —agregó.

Louis hizo una pausa y más silencio llenó la habitación. Agarró la mejilla de Harry con más fuerza. —Te amo, Harry. Prometo que haremos que funcione. Voy a ser tu alfa y te mantendré a salvo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza contra su frente, el aliento enganchado de nuevo. —Yo también te amo. Quiero ser tu omega —suspiró en sus palabras.

—Mi omega —Louis probó las palabras en voz baja—. Mi hermoso y precioso omega.

Harry gimió ante sus palabras y Louis sintió una repentina excitación en sus venas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Harry alejó sus rostros. Se trasladó para descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestros padres? —Harry preguntó con nerviosismo mientras conectaba sus manos.

Louis deseaba poder darle una respuesta. Pero no podía hacerlo. Odiaba admitir que su relación nunca sería aprobada por nadie.

—No sé —dijo Louis débilmente, frotando su pulgar en la mano de Harry—. Lo siento.

Harry acarició su cuello. Louis absorbió el olor del omega con un gemido que esperaba que Harry no haya escuchado.

—Encontraremos una forma —prometió Harry, retirándose para mirar a Louis.

Era tan, tan hermoso simplemente mirar a los ojos de Harry, los mismos que perseguían sus sueños casi todas las noches, y saber que todo su mundo lo estaba observando devuelta. Estaba tan enamorado.

Louis se inclinó para besar los labios de Harry con firmeza. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado por completo. Los labios de Harry sabían dulce y sorprendentemente, Louis no quería que terminara.

El beso comenzó a crecer más y Louis permitió que sus manos se deslizaran a hasta la cintura de Harry para agarrar su piel. Harry se arqueó de forma visible al tacto y se apretó más dentro del suave toque de Louis. Todo olía a Harry y a dulce omega sin unir y Louis solo quería dejar su marca justo en el cuello de Harry, para probar que este chico era suyo.

Louis terminó suavemente el beso. —Te elijo —dijo con confianza, tirando de sus frentes juntos. La respiración irregular de Harry mezclada con la suya—. A pesar de lo que digan.

Sintió la sonrisa de Harry contra él. —Lou…

Un grito agonizante los separó.

Louis saltó ante el sonido alarmante, su sangre corriendo con miedo. Sintió pánico surgir en él porque conocía esa voz demasiado bien. Era la voz de su padre.

Louis echó a correr inmediatamente con Harry justo a su lado, agarrando su bíceps con horror ante lo que les esperaba.

Louis se precipitó hacia el vestíbulo con Harry justo en la cola. Corrió por el pasillo y antes de llegar se detuvo bruscamente. Él dejó escapar un jadeo en voz alta, congelado a la vista delante de él.

Su padre yacía muerto sólo un poco más abajo en el pasillo, con los dos guardias a cada lado de él. Louis podía ver las manchas de sangre acumulándose en el suelo, incluso desde la distancia.

Inmediatamente, Louis sintió el vómito en la garganta ante la vista. Su cabeza daba vueltas y todo pareció detenerse. No tuvo tiempo para cuestionar nada antes de que Harry, de repente, le diera un empujón.

—¡Vete! —los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos y aterrorizados, pero Louis mantuvo los suyos fijos en su padre muerto. No podía correr hacia él, o escuchar a Harry. Estaba congelado.

—¡Louis! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Vete! —esta vez, Harry lo empujó con fuerza en la dirección contraria, causando que Louis se tropezara antes de que comenzar a correr. No miró a Harry o a su padre. Siguió las indicaciones de Harry y corrió.

Él no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su caballo. Luego, se desmayó. 

♣ 

Louis no recordaba mucho del viaje a casa. Su caballo lo había despertado y su mente no registró el cómo llegó al castillo.

Él había irrumpido en la sala principal, desesperado por encontrar a alguien, cualquiera, a quien contarle. Quería gritar, sabiendo que había dejado su padre detrás. Pero fue una descarga lo que lo inundó. Un auténtico shock porque su padre estaba realmente muerto. Ninguna lágrima salió, en absoluto. Simplemente, no lo podía creer.

Eso, hasta que la madre de Louis entró en la sala e inmediatamente quiso saber dónde estaba su marido. Fue en ese momento, cuando su madre en estado de embarazo se le quedó mirando con la confusión escrita en su cara, que Louis se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Louis no podía decirle que lo más probable era que el rey Robin había matado a su padre. Él no tenía ninguna prueba en absoluto. Se quedó con las imágenes sangrientas y sin historia. Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para decirle a su madre nada, mucho menos que su esposo había muerto. Había una posibilidad de que de la ira irracional, su madre enloqueciera.

Él levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos amables y fue entonces cuando mintió.

Louis mintió y dijo que su padre y los guardias fueron asesinados por una manada de lobos en el viaje de vuelta. Que todo fue un accidente.

Nunca le diría a nadie acerca de cómo su padre fue asesinado justo cuando él estaba besando al chico más hermoso o el miedo en los ojos de Harry cuando vio el cuerpo del padre de Louis, cómo él—

Louis huyó rápidamente la escena, tratando de ignorar los gritos de agonía de su madre. Se negó a permitir que nadie lo viera llorar, así que corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Era rabia lo que ahora lo llenaba. Era el pensamiento de Harry. ¿Él lo había sabido? ¿Estaba destinado a distraer a Louis? ¿Louis podría haber salvado a su padre si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en Harry?

Ahogó un sollozo y dio un puñetazo contra la pared con la realización repentina. Louis era el Rey. Sólo la idea y la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su padre en ese castillo le dieron náuseas otra vez.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Estaba oscuro cuando fue despertado por un criado, diciéndole que su madre se había puesto de parto. Fue un parto arriesgado—como el dolor que lo indujo.

Louis se quedó acurrucado en su cama. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo de su padre, en algún lugar de la profundidad de ese horrible lugar. Y Harry, al que se había prometido, estaba allí sin él. ¿Sabría Harry que su padre moriría? ¿Engañó a Louis?

Louis se quedó en su habitación y vio a la lluvia caer fuera de su habitación. Estaba oscuro, frío y lluvioso. Él pensó que el clima deprimente encajaba bien con su estado de ánimo.

Fue entonces cuando un criado entró en la habitación de Louis y le dijo que su madre y su hermanito no sobrevivieron.

Louis gritó tan fuerte el sonido de la lluvia se disolvió bajó su llanto tembloroso. 

♣ 

Eso fue hace 7 meses. Y aquí estaba Louis hoy. Su padre y su madre murieron. Sus hermanas estaban en otros reinos. Y Louis era el Rey. En ese día de enero, Louis había pasado de sentirse en la cima del mundo sabiendo que Harry iba a ser su omega, a de repente estar en lo más profundo de la desesperación.

La gente en el pueblo y el castillo se sentían de la misma forma sobre la noticia de su rey y la reina también. Louis se vio obligado a continuar con la mentira que había provocado. Él era el único que sabía de la muerte de su padre. Bueno, excepto por Harry.

No pasaba un día en el que no se preguntara qué era de su chico. Ansiaba su aroma dulce a omega y sus ojos amorosos y sus hermosos gemidos cuando se besaban. Echaba de menos cada pulgada de Harry.

Louis estaba tan solo y su corazón dolía mucho por una pareja. Estaba listo para enlazarse ahora que él era el rey. Necesitaba un omega para unirse y aparearse. Se sentía aún más presionado ahora que necesitaba un heredero al trono. Pero una cosa era segura en su mente: se negaba a casarse con alguien que no fuera Harry.

Por ahora, Louis intentaba mantener su mente distraída de su dolor ocupándose con su papel como Rey. Todavía no sabía por qué mataron a su padre. No entendía qué discusión condujo a su muerte pero había logrado posponer ver al rey Robin—él más que probable asesino de su padre—hasta ahora.

Louis estaba confundido, perdido, y terriblemente solo. Todo dentro de él dolía y cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente gritaba por Harry.


	3. Capítulo 3

Louis se sentó en su trono en la sala principal con una expresión cansada asomándose en su rostro. Allí estaba él, sentado en un trono de dicha autoridad. Él debería estar orgulloso de ser el rey y mantener la cabeza en alto. Pero ahora, él sólo escuchaba la lluvia afuera y pensaba en cómo el tiempo se parecía al zumbido de dolor en sus venas.

Acababa de dar los juicios para los presos por sus crímenes. Por ahora, siendo el rey, él estaba a cargo de su castigo. Si se trataba de la vida o la muerte, Louis era quien elegía. El solo pensamiento le daba miedo.

La lluvia golpeaba contra las paredes del castillo, llevando escalofríos a la espalda de Louis.

—Su Alteza —un sirviente de repente se precipitó hacia él, inclinándose inmediatamente. Se enderezó y dio a Louis una mirada nerviosa—. Tiene una visita.

Louis se sentó en su silla, el aburrimiento alejándose con las palabras del criado. —Déjale entrar —respondió.

Una sensación nerviosa naufragó a través Louis ante la idea de una persona que visita en este tiempo. Sólo tenía que esperar que no fuera el rey Robin.

Tres guardias entraron por las puertas en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Escoltaban a alguien, que estaba empapado por la lluvia del exterior. Mientras se acercaban, pudo ver que la figura tenía el pelo oscuro que cayéndole sobre los ojos—

Louis se enderezó en su silla mientras la figura y sus guardias se tambaleaban hacia delante.

—¡Louis! —la voz oh-tan-familiar dijo. Louis se levantó de su trono. Él conocía esa voz mejor que cualquier cosa. Una dulce, dulce voz llena de matices omega. Era la voz de su chico.

—Harry —Louis jadeó, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el chico hasta que estuvo en los escalones a escasos pies de distancia de su trono, bien sujeto en el agarre de los guardias. Harry estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia. Su pelo rizado estaba enredado y desordenado, sus ojos eran salvajes mientras miraba a Louis. Parecía un desastre.

—Yo lo llevo —declaró Louis. Inmediatamente, uno de los guardias abrió la boca para protestar, pero Louis lo interrumpió en el acto—. Dije, ‘yo lo llevo’ —dijo Louis con voz más firme, añadiendo un pequeño tono de alfa a ella, simplemente para demostrar su autoridad.

Los guardias liberaron a Harry de forma simultánea con un pequeño empujón. Harry, tan atrapado como estaba mirando a Louis, cayó hacia adelante. Louis se lanzó hacia él con el tiempo suficiente para atraparlo y acercarlo a su pecho.

Harry estaba a medio camino de una disculpa cuando Louis repente le agarró por debajo de sus rodillas y lo recogió en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Harry chilló por la sorpresa.

Indiferente de lo que los guardias—o alguien—pensaran, o incluso que sus ropas se estaban humedeciendo, Louis se llevó a Harry de la habitación y empezó a dirigirse hacia sus cámaras.

—Lou —Harry comenzó, pero Louis le hizo callar con rapidez, haciendo su camino por las escaleras y a la torre en donde se encontraba su habitación.

Cuando llegaron al final, sin esfuerzo alguno, Louis cerró la puerta y entró en el baño pequeño y estableció a Harry en una pequeña silla.

—Qué… —Harry empezó de nuevo, temblando lo húmedo y frío que estaba. Louis rio y le hizo callar de nuevo.

—Antes de hablar, deberías tomar un baño —dijo en voz baja—. Te vas a enfermar, y ciertamente no necesitas eso.

Harry se puso muy quieto y se limitó a asentir, antes de dejar escapar un pequeño estornudo cuando Louis se dirigió hacia un lavabo grande.

—¿Ves? —se echó a reír, probando el agua con la mano—. No quiero que te enfermes, amor.

Harry se sonrojó visiblemente ante sus palabras. Louis podría decir eso, incluso a pesar de la iluminación oscura.

—Adelántate y desvístete, voy a agarrar algo de ropa limpia —Louis se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando regresó con algunos de sus vestidos, Harry estaba parado, completamente desnudo en la habitación. Louis perdió por completo su aliento.

Su piel pálida parecía como si estuviera brillando bajo la luz tenue. Vacilación parpadeaba en su rostro mientras miraba a Louis con suavidad. Louis no podía creer que casi había olvidado lo lindo que era.

—Salta en la bañera y yo te lavo —Louis trató de decir con calma, haciendo lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo al miembro de Harry. Tomó la mano de Harry para ayudarlo en la bañera. Una vez dentro, cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor cubriera su cuerpo.

Louis tomó un poco de aceite para lavar a Harry. Puso un taburete junto a la bañera y observó la belleza de la cara de Harry mientras suspiraba en el agua. Louis sonrió, llevando sus manos hasta enjabonar el cabello de Harry. El chico aparentemente ronroneó y se rio entre dientes.

—Harry —él rompió su silencio mientras continuaba pasando los dedos por el cabello suave de Harry—. Dime por qué estás aquí.

Louis vio que Harry se mordió el labio antes de tirar de su mano izquierda fuera del agua y apoyarla sobre su estómago. Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Te extrañé —la voz de Harry era tranquila y vacilante—. Me quedé pensando en nuestra conversación la última vez que nos vimos. Y... Y yo no podía permanecer lejos más tiempo, L-Lou.

Louis escuchaba y tomaba en sus manos el agua para lavar el cabello de Harry.

—Cariño —Louis suspiró—. Es demasiado arriesgado para que estés aquí. Si tu padre se entera que-

—Lo sé —Harry lo interrumpió—. Pero no me importa nada. Yo-yo quiero enlazarme contigo. Ahora. Estoy listo.

Louis dejó de verter el agua para observar a Harry mirando hacia él, claramente esperando su reacción.

—Bebé… —Louis comenzó.

—No —Harry interrumpió de nuevo, su voz reflejando su frustración y su necesidad—. Lo quiero ahora. Por favor.

Louis movió una de sus manos hacia el brazo de Harry, dejando que sus dedos bailaran a través de la piel del chico más joven. Mantuvo los ojos enfocados en eso, en lugar de encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Harry.

—¿Has tenido tu primer celo? —Louis le preguntó, sin dejar de trazar patrones en la piel húmeda de Harry.

—Sí. Y, um —él tragó—, estoy por tener otro celo pronto —admitió, mirando hacia Louis.

Sus ojos se encontraron en esta ocasión y Louis sabía a donde Harry iba con esto. La idea hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. —¿Tú quieres pasar tu celo conmigo? —él preguntó a Harry.

Harry se lamió los labios con nerviosismo. Asintió con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Confías en mí para cuidar de ti? —Louis no podía dejar de parecer un poco sorprendido por la propuesta de Harry. Un omega en celo era potencialmente peligroso si no estaba marcado. Tendrían que enlazarse ahora.

—Confío en ti —la voz de Harry flotó con inocencia—. Siempre.

—Está bien —Louis no lo dudó—. Solo... ¿qué hay de tu padre? —Louis sabía que el celo de un omega duraba varios días. Si él estaba en medio de su celo, Harry definitivamente no podía salir hasta que terminara.

—Yo me preocuparé de eso cuando suceda —Harry lo interrumpió rápidamente. A Louis no le importaba eso tanto ahora que otra pregunta estaba atrapada en su mente. La misma pregunta que le había estado persiguiendo durante meses.

Continuó enjuagando el cabello de Harry un poco más antes de que todo se convirtiera en demasiado y Louis tuviera que preguntar.

—Harry —Louis notó que su voz era más oscura—. ¿Sabías que mi padre iba a morir? —se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente para saborear la sangre en su lengua. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la pregunta de Louis. Pero Louis se mantuvo enjuagando su cabello, todavía sintiéndose tenso.

—No —Harry levantó la vista hacia él—. Yo no te haría eso.

Louis se le quedó mirando. El único sonido en la habitación era el agua goteando del cabello de Harry. Sus ojos eran honestos, y Louis podría decir que no mentía en lo más mínimo.

—Yo no era parte de lo que hacía mi padre —continuó Harry, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de mi padre? —Louis dejó escapar antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Lo enterré —dijo Harry—. Después de que te fuiste, mi padre asumió que te dejé ir —la voz de Harry cambió de repente sonando ahogada y tensa.

Louis detuvo sus movimientos, esperando ansiosamente que el chico continuara. El aire estaba cubierto por un frío silencio. —¿Qué te hizo? —Louis preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Me golpeó —dijo a Louis, sonando muy frágil—. Él trató de matarme de hambre por un tiempo. Estaba —Harry se estremeció—, tan, tan enojado. Nunca le había visto así.

Louis volvió a acariciar su cabello. —Lo siento mucho, bebé —susurró—. Tú no merecías eso, sobre todo por salvarme.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Estoy bien —contestó, manejando una pequeña sonrisa.

Louis frunció el ceño. —Pero, ¿cómo enterraste a mi padre? ¿Cómo hiciste eso siquiera?

—Me las arreglé para escabullirme —Harry le dijo vagamente—. No estoy seguro de lo que mi padre había previsto inicialmente, pero lo enterré en mi viejo huerto.

Otra pausa cayó sobre ellos. Entonces Harry le sonrió tan suavemente, con tanta delicadeza. —Lo hice por ti. Porque te amo —finalmente terminó.

Un pequeño tirón llenó el corazón de Louis. Harry realmente no debería haber enterrado a su padre. El rey Robin había sido quien lo mató, pero su hijo lo enterró en su antiguo lugar favorito.

—Te amo —dijo Louis amorosamente, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Harry a través de su conversación—. ¿Te quedarías en mi cama esta noche, por favor?

La sonrisa de Harry creció, lo que Louis supuso era una respuesta bastante buena. Ofreció a Harry su mano para ayudarlo a salir de la bañera, a la vez tratando de no mirar hacia su polla de nuevo, tan difícil como era.

Louis se inclinó para recuperar una pequeña toalla para que Harry se secara. Cuando lo hizo, Harry se volvió hacia el otro lado y sin vergüenza Louis observó su trasero.

—¿No vas a bañarte? —Harry le preguntó mientras se secaba.

—No, sólo voy a acurrucarme contigo frente al fuego durante un rato —Louis sonrió en respuesta cuando Harry se rio.

Harry finalmente se dio la vuelta para que Louis le entregara algo de su ropa. Cristo, Harry iba a dejar su olor en toda la ropa de Louis. Él iba a tener el olor de un omega en su ropa y en sus sábanas.

—¿Lou?

Louis se dio la vuelta para ver un Harry ya completamente vestido con su ropa de dormir. Debido a que Harry era un par de pulgadas más pequeño que él, la bata blanca que llevaba era más holgada en casi todas partes excepto en sus caderas, que se mostraban a través del material. Louis tuvo el impulso repentino de morderlas.

Harry se sentó en el pequeño banco de madera. Su rostro se iluminó visiblemente cuando el calor golpeó su cara. Louis rio al ver lo adorable que era Harry.

Louis se sentó al lado de Harry en el banco, y Harry inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis. Sus manos gravitaron juntas y entrelazadas como si pertenecieran juntas. Todo era tan repentinamente tranquilo, como si el mundo fuera un lugar oscuro y triste sin Harry a su lado... Louis se sintió completo al lado del chico.

Louis besó la parte superior de la cabeza.—¿Alguna vez te dije lo hermoso que eres? —murmuró, moviéndose por lo que Harry podía sentarse con la espalda recta. Louis pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura inmediatamente, manteniéndolo cerca y clavando sus dedos en la cadera de Harry.

La voz de Louis estaba tan llena de alfa y sabía que Harry podía decirlo por la forma en que se estremeció y gimió bajo Louis.

—L-Louis —Harry gimió mientras Louis comenzaba a besar su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Harry en sus labios.

—Bebé —la mano libre de Louis se deslizó hasta el muslo de Harry, frotando suavemente. Se dio cuenta que Harry fue creciendo con fuerza rápidamente, ya que era demasiado.

—Por favor, márcame —Harry gimió cuando Louis empezó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja—. Estoy listo.

Louis empezó a frotar Harry con anticipación. De repente se alejó para que sus frentes descansaran juntas.

—Cásate conmigo, entonces —Louis susurró sin dudar. No pensar en nada que dijera ahora—. Prométeme, que un día te convertirás en mi omega. Serás el príncipe de este reino.

Harry se rio en voz baja, pero acarició la nariz de Louis. —Sí —fue todo lo que dijo de nuevo.

Louis tarareó en respuesta y juntó sus labios con un pequeño chasquido. Harry gimió a los pocos segundos de su beso, retirándose ansiosamente.

—Te necesito —jadeó con vehemencia—. Te necesito ahora.

Louis lo calmó, metiendo su cabello rizado detrás de la oreja. —Relájate, cariño —él susurró—. Sólo respira hondo.

Harry lo hizo de inmediato, lo que hizo a Louis de reír. Se puso de pie y Harry lo siguió hasta la cama en el medio de la habitación.

Se besaron con dureza. Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a Harry quitarse la bata dejándolo desnudo y luciendo tan hermoso.

—Harry —Louis dijo sin aliento. Se estaba poniendo tan difícil ver a su chico. Él sacudió la cabeza con cariño mientras observaba a Harry cuidadosamente doblar la bata y colocarla sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar.

—¿No te vas a desvestir? —preguntó Harry, ahora parado frente a Louis desnudo en toda su gloria.

—Acuéstate —ordenó Louis.

Cambiaron de posiciones para que Harry estuviera en la cama mientras Louis se quitaba su túnica. Sus ojos observaban los movimientos que hacia el otro.

Louis sonrió cuando subió a la cama y se ubicó entre las rodillas flexionadas de Harry. Sus rostros se enfrentaban, sus alientos mezclándose calientemente, sus pollas estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—Mi amor —Louis lamió su nariz, haciendo a Harry reír—. ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió y emitió un grito cuando Louis no desperdició tiempo e inmediatamente mordió cierto punto en el cuello de Harry, reclamando al omega como suyo. Era tan pálida y Louis se estaba muriendo por morder la tentadora piel. Él sorbió con dureza, probando la sangre en su lengua. Se quedó sobre Harry, sintiéndolo revolverse bajo él y gritar su nombre.

Louis se alejó un par de centímetros para examinar la marca. Era brillante y roja, y la lamió posesivamente, probando el vínculo con su pareja.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para cernirse sobre Harry, el chico más joven lo observaba con una mirada de felicidad escrita en su rostro. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Louis se sintió completamente feliz.

—Te amo —dijo Harry sin aliento. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Louis en un intento de juntar sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Louis acarició su nariz de nuevo. —Te amo también —exhaló en respuesta—. Eres mi pareja ahora —lamió sus labios con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Y, te voy a hacer el amor.

Fue el turno de Harry de sonreír satisfecho. Louis le devolvió el gesto antes de enfocar su atención entre las piernas abiertas del omega. El chico estaba mojado y sólo la vista hizo a Louis lamerse los labios. Él notó cómo el aliento de Harry se convertía en jadeos nerviosos.

—Hey —dijo Louis suavemente—. ¿Te has follado con los dedos antes? —alzó la vista para ver a Harry asentir.

—Muchas veces —le dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la mano de Louis.

Louis tarareó en respuesta mientras deslizaba un dedo en su agujero mojado. Justo en ese momento Harry corcoveó y jadeó por la sensación. Estaba muy mojado y sus paredes se cerraron en torno al dedo de Louis.

—Joder —resolló Louis, un poco asombrado por lo apretado que estaba Harry. Se concentró en mover su dedo de adentro hacia fuera con firmeza, lo que era difícil debido a que Harry se retorcía desesperadamente.

—¿Listo para otro? —preguntó Louis, ansioso por sentir a Harry cerrándose a su alrededor. El omega gimió en respuesta.

Louis deslizó otro dedo, manteniendo sus movimientos de tijera lentos y consistentes. Los gemidos de Harry eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Eres tan hermoso —confesó Louis, observando anonadado cómo Harry se deshacía solo con sus dedos—. Mi hermosa pareja —dijo justo cuando añadió un tercer dedo, saboreando el repentino jadeo de Harry.

—Louis —gimió Harry, apretando los músculos alrededor de los dedos del alfa—. Por favor.

Louis asintió, sacando sus dedos. Observó lo mojados que habían quedado por estar dentro del chico. Usando esos mismos dedos, se masturbó un par de veces, incapaz de evitarlo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Louis de nuevo, mirando a Harry, su polla estaba a escasos centímetros del apretado y mojado agujero de Harry y no podía aguantar mucho más.

Harry asintió desesperado. Louis se deslizó dentro, agarrándose de Harry.

Harry estaba caliente, mojado e increíblemente apretado contra la polla de Louis. Dejó salir un chillido mientras Louis lo penetraba. Louis resolló, mirando fijamente el rostro de Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —Louis se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Harry, estaba muy tentado de empezar a moverse y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no hacerlo.

—Sí, sí —le aseguró Harry, respirando hondo—. Se siente muy bien —jadeó él, enredando sus piernas en la espalda de Louis.

Louis se rio, saliéndose un poco y volviendo a empujar—. Estás tan apretado, cariño —gruñó Louis—. Te sientes muy bien alrededor de mi polla.

Harry se retorció debajo de Louis, quien lo siguió penetrando, gruñendo cuando Harry apretaba sus músculos a su alrededor.

De repente, Louis se movió particularmente duro causando que Harry gritara, arqueando la espalda y cerrando sus ojos.

—Ahí está —murmuró Louis, penetrándolo en ese mismo ángulo—. Ese es tu punto dulce, amor —él golpeó su próstata de nuevo, alimentándose de los gemidos agudos de Harry.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien —Louis siguió resoplando fuerte—. Estoy tan cerca.

—Córrete dentro de mí —rogó Harry, mirando a Louis con ojos oscuros—. Dame tu nudo.

Con eso, Louis lo embistió con fuerza, llorando de placer mientras su nudo se expandía dentro de Harry, llenándolo con su semilla y atrapándolos juntos.

Harry arqueó la espalda, apretando con fuerza a Louis y luego corriéndose en su estómago.

Louis colapsó sobre Harry, exhausto. Enterró su rostro en el cuello del omega, lamiendo la mordida, su nudo pulsaba y Harry sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que bajara.

—Me siento diferente ahora —dijo Louis unos momentos después, levantándose un poco para observar a Harry—. Me siento más cercano a ti. Es como si —se detuvo un segundo, tratando de encontrar una forma de describirlo—, como si estuviéramos conectados.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa ligera. —Creo que eso es normal —dijo perezosamente—. Somos pareja, sentimos las emociones del otro.

—Te amo —dijo Louis, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Harry se rio. —También te amo —replicó él, rozándose contra su barba de varios días.

Se quedaron acostados en silencio por varios minutos, sintiendo el nudo de Louis bajar.

—Voy a buscar algo con que limpiarnos —le dijo Louis antes de levantarse de la cama y buscar una toalla mojada.

Cuando regresó, Harry miraba el techo con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Louis se tiró en la cama, trepando encima de él.

—Hey —dijo arrastrando las palabras con un gemido y luego riéndose cuando Louis comenzó a limpiar el semen en su estómago antes de hacer lo mismo en sí mismo. Louis soltó una risita, alborotando el cabello rizado.

—Creo que voy a necesitar otro baño —comentó Harry—. Tu semen está dentro de mí. Y es pegajoso.

Louis no pudo evitar el echarse a reír, inclinándose para llenar de besos la mejilla del omega, un sentimiento de felicidad lo inundaba al oír la risa de Harry.

—Es caliente, sin embargo —dijo Louis, besando su oreja—. No puedes negar eso.

Harry sonrió de nuevo. —¿Ibas en serio? ¿Sobre nosotros a casándonos?

Louis se apoyó en la parte superior de Harry. —Por supuesto —respondió él, sonriendo de vuelta a Harry—. No te mentiría, Hazza.

Un pequeño rubor tiñó las mejillas de Harry, su dulce sonrisa de repente se tambaleó. —¿Qué hay de mi padre? —le preguntó con incertidumbre.

Louis trazó patrones pequeños en las clavículas de Harry. —No sé —admitió—. Me voy a casar contigo, de todas formas, no me importa cómo —prometió, viendo cómo los ojos de Harry se iluminaban como estrellas bonitas.

—Está bien —Harry sonrió—. ¿Incluso si es en secreto?

—Incluso si es en secreto —Louis repitió.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con ambos hablando y riendo en los brazos del otro. Terminaron tropezando en el baño de nuevo, donde se masturbaron con los ojos empañados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando cayeron dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro, el último pensamiento fugaz que pasó por la mente de Louis era que por fin, en su interior, estaba completo. Su nuevo compañero estaba acurrucado en su pecho, aliento caliente rozando su hombro, el dulce aroma a omega de Harry llenaba el aire, y Louis lo abrazó. Todo se sentía muy, muy bien. 

♣ 

Louis despertó con manos empujando contra su camisa y una frenética voz susurrando en su oído.

—Louis, despierta —el aliento de Harry hacía cosquillas en su oreja y Louis se agitó, empujándose hasta besar el cuello de Harry con suavidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé? —Louis preguntó atontado, miró por la ventana y vio que todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Él se apoyó en sus brazos, dejando que Harry permaneciera encima de él.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo Harry con urgencia—. Tengo que salir antes que despierte mi padre.

—Oh —Louis ahuecó la mejilla de Harry—. Cuídate, mi amor. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

Harry se detuvo, tragando con dificultad. —No estoy seguro —admitió—. Voy a volver pronto, supongo.

Louis frunció el ceño ligeramente. —No sé si debas viajar tanto, bebé. ¿Qué tal si te voy a ver? —Louis preguntó, pero Harry negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Mi padre podría verte —dijo Harry—. Yo sugeriría reunirnos en el campo, pero eres el rey ahora así que dudo que tengas tanto tiempo libre como antes —suspiró—. Es mejor si vengo aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? —Louis preguntó, y Harry asintió suavemente—. Está bien, siempre y cuando estés seguro.

—Lo estoy —Harry confirmó, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Louis—. Realmente necesito irme ahora.

Louis asintió comprensivamente. —Está bien —dijo, mirando a Harry trepar de encima de él, a toda prisa agarró su túnica para cambiarse en un momento. Louis lo observó mientras lo hacía, tratando de no centrarse en su trasero demasiado.

Una vez vestido, Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana. Louis siguió al muchacho. —¿Está tu caballo afuera?

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Bueno, adiós, Lou —sonrió con rigidez.

Louis tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo. —Cuídate. No te olvides de ocultar esto —se echó hacia atrás, tocando ligeramente su marca magullada. Harry se limitó a sonreír.

—No lo haré. Te amo —dijo Harry suavemente.

—Te amo —respondió Louis. Él ahuecó la mejilla de Harry, tirando de él para fijar sus labios húmedos juntos.

—Cuídate —Louis repitió, sintiendo el frío del aire caliente de Harry golpeando sus labios.

—Lo prometo —dijo Harry. Besó la mejilla de Louis, y luego salió por la ventana.

Louis pasó el resto del día soñando con esos hermosos ojos verdes y extrañando a su pareja. 

♣ 

Louis no vio a Harry durante casi dos semanas.

Él continuó con sus deberes reales y con su vida, tratando de no molestarse o preocuparse. Estaba empezando a extrañar el aroma del omega en sus sábanas y su camisón. El olor estaba desvaneciéndose, y se sentía frustrado.

No sabía lo que esperaba, pero extrañaba a Harry desesperadamente.

Louis sintió un tirón dentro de él, sabiendo que Harry estaba de vuelta con su padre. Estaba asustado de que verían la marca y por mucho que confiaba en que Harry tendría cuidado, todavía lo ponía nervioso.

Era tarde en la noche, y él simplemente se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con uno de sus asesores más cercanos. Entró en su habitación y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Harry acostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Louis cerró la puerta inmediatamente, corriendo hacia él. Harry soltó una risa cuando Louis subió encima de él.

—Te echaba de menos —dijo Louis con voz ronca, sintiendo el dulce aroma de omega impregnarse sobre él cuando empezó a salpicar pequeños besos por todas las mejillas de Harry, haciendo que el chico se retorciera y se riera.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Harry, moviendo los brazos para enredar sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Louis continuó besando su cuello, moviéndose hacia abajo en la clavícula.

—Tu marca se ha desvanecido —Louis gruñó en su voz alfa. Harry gimió al oír el sonido.

—No mucho —Harry dijo con timidez antes de gritar cuando Louis mordió la marca de nuevo y pasó la lengua sobre ella.

—Eres tan precioso —Louis murmuró, retrocediendo para mirar a Harry. Toda su actitud cambió de repente al sonreír a Harry—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Bien —Harry respondió alegremente—. Excepto que —hizo una pausa—, mi hermana vio mi marca.

Louis sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba. —Oh no —murmuró, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Siempre hemos sido cercanos, así que no dirá nada —Harry apresuró a decir—. Estábamos hablando, y la vio. Ella está feliz por nosotros, de verdad —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Louis escuchó, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. —¿Puedes confiar en que ella no le dirá a su padre?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Ella va a convertirse en la reina una vez que muera. Es un alfa —agregó.

—Oh —dijo Louis. Los ojos sinceros de Harry miraban los suyos.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Me crees? —le preguntó con tristeza.

—Siempre te creo —Louis le dijo.

Harry sonrió. —Bien —dijo—. Porque me gustaría besarte ahora.

Louis se lanzó sobre él, juntando sus labios.

Ellos pasaron toda la noche juntos. Desde hacerse cosquillas bajo las sábanas pasando de risitas a jadeos, hasta tener a Harry montándolo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Harry se despidió, Louis se sintió un poco mejor sabiendo que era más un "hasta luego".

Y si los asesores de Louis notaron lo cansado que estaba al día siguiente, todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue sonreír.


	4. Capítulo 4

Fue casi un mes más tarde cuando Louis llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba contarles toda la situación a sus consejeros Zayn, Liam y Niall. Fue una tarde mientras Harry estaba fuera que Louis encontró el coraje para hacerlo.

Estaba nervioso, no solo porque esperaba que se burlaran sino por la pequeña posibilidad de que uno de ellos lo traicione y le cuente a su pueblo de su relación—o incluso peor—a alguien afiliado al rey Robin. Les confiaba a sus amigos su vida pero siempre hay una pequeña cantidad de preocupación que cruzaba su mente.

Louis bajó las escaleras con un mudo en la garganta, no era exactamente fácil de explicar la presencia del dulce omega que lo visitaba cada semana, en especial desde que no era un simple omega sino el príncipe del reino vecino.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta del vestíbulo. La brisa fresca de septiembre alborotó su cabello y trajo un ligero estremecimiento a su espalda. Su corazón tronaba fuerte en su pecho mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto destinado donde se reunía con sus consejeros. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba cerrada. Él no se molestó en tocar.

Sus tres consejeros ya estaban sentados en sillones idénticos cerca al fuego. Zayn estaba solo mientras Liam y Niall compartían asiento. Louis es sonrió ligero, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Louis, dirigiéndose al único sillón vacío; Zayn estaba a su izquierda y Liam y Niall a la derecha.

—Bien —respondió Zayn encogiendo los hombros casualmente.

Louis le dirigió una sonrisa. Zayn y él habían sido amigos desde pequeños, siendo el padre de Zayn el consejero del de Louis. Liam y Niall, por el otro lado, solo eran amigos cercanos que lo conocían muy bien.

Una pausa incomoda llenó el cuarto, todos sabían que había algo en la mente de Louis. _Siempre_ parecían saberlo.

—Miren —Louis juntó sus manos—. Iré directo al punto. Me he acoplado, tengo una pareja.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Niall se abrieron sorprendidos. Él sonrió a Louis, feliz—. Estoy contento por ti, compañero —le dijo.

Liam, por el otro lado, le dio una sonrisa educada antes de añadir, —Felicitaciones.

—La cosa es que —continuó Louis, tragando duro y evitando sus miradas—, es el hijo del rey Robin, su omega hijo, Harry.

Louis se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a sus rostros. Los ojos de sus amigos estaban llenos de sorpresa. El cuarto pareció congelarse.

—Cristo —exhaló Zayn, un momento después—. ¿Lo has marcado?

Louis asintió.

—¿Cómo lo han manejado? —preguntó Niall en voz baja.

—Bueno, él lo ha escondido —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Su hermana, Gemma, lo sabe.

—¿Ella es un alfa? —preguntó Liam. Louis asintió de nuevo—. Eso significa que será la reina una vez el rey Robin, uh —Liam tragó, mirando a Louis con impotencia.

—Muera —terminó por él—. Si, ya sé. Así que por ahora, Harry tiene que esconder el hecho de que está marcado.

—Eso debe ser duro —comentó Liam, dándole a Louis una mirada compasiva.

—Lo es —suspiró Louis.

—¿Cómo te ha estado visitando, entonces? —Niall lucia confuso—. ¿Cómo han mantenido el secreto?

—Él cabalga hasta aquí —explicó Louis—, sube por la ventana y se va antes de su padre despierte. Solo viene una o dos veces por semana —añadió.

—Demonios —Zayn sacudió la cabeza, asombrado—. Debes amarlo mucho, compañero.

—Lo hago —Louis se sonrojó, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios—. Lo amo de verdad.

El resto de la reunión fue aburrida, pero Louis se vio obligado a explicar toda la situación acerca de cómo su padre había muerto en realidad. Él explicó su razón para mentir, no queriendo asustar a la gente más de lo que ya estaban. Sus amigos le dieron su apoyo y le aseguraron que el secreto de cómo había muerto el padre de Louis permanecería entre Louis, Harry, y los consejeros.

♣

Harry llegó un par de noches después de que Louis habló con sus consejeros. Sólo estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el suelo del dormitorio de Louis, bañados bajo el resplandor de la luz de la luna transmitiendo a través de sus grandes ventanales. Miraron las estrellas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Louis se sintió completo. Tener a su compañero con él agitó un fuego en su corazón y no quería que se extinguiera jamás.

Louis se volvió hacia Harry, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de galaxias. Se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso. Un pensamiento pasó por Louis a la vista de su chico. Louis no podía esperar más. Desde el momento en que lo había sacado a colación hace un mes, la idea se había cernido en su mente por mucho tiempo.

—Harry —dijo Louis en voz baja, haciendo que el chico se girara hacía él. Él decidió no darle vueltas lo que quería decir. Se aclaró la garganta—. Me quiero casar contigo. Esta noche.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al oír las palabras de Louis. —Está bien —respiró, claramente un poco sorprendido—. ¿Quién nos va a casar a esta hora de noche?

—Liam puede —Louis suministró rápidamente—. He hablado con él. Él es capaz de casarnos con dos testigos.

Harry se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Tus dos consejeros podrían serlo? —preguntó a Louis—. ¿Podríamos casarnos en secreto entonces?

—Absoluto secreto —confirmó Louis. Se acercó más hacia Harry, frotando su nariz—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo entonces?

Harry se rio un poco, ahuecando la mejilla de Louis para juntar sus labios. Se besaron por un momento antes de que Harry se apartara.

—Sí —respondió él, poniendo sus frentes juntas—. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Louis dio un beso en su mejilla antes de levantarse. —Voy a despertar a Liam. Podría estar enfadado, pero no quiero esperar más.

—Yo tampoco —Harry sonrió mientras Louis le ayudaba a levantarse—. ¿Vamos a casarnos aquí?

Louis hizo una pausa y luego asintió. —Sí, supongo. Donde sea, de verdad.

Harry se rio antes de lanzarse adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis. Louis rio con sorpresa, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Nos vamos a casar —Harry susurró directamente en su oído.

—Lo haremos, bebé —dijo de nuevo—. Un día, le diremos al mundo que estamos enamorados.

Harry se apartó, juntando sus frentes nuevamente. —Todos sabrán que soy tu omega.

—Mi omega —Louis repitió—. Todos sabrán que eres mi hermoso príncipe.

Harry se rio, y Louis sintió su aliento caliente tan cerca de sus labios que hizo su cabeza girar.

—Voy a buscar a Liam —Louis le dijo mientras se alejaba. Harry le sonrió tan suavemente, tan bellamente. Louis no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de sus amigos.

♣

Despertar a Liam en medio de la noche no era la más inteligente idea de Louis. Tampoco el tratar de despertar a Zayn y Niall inmediatamente después. Pero Louis se iba a casar.

Menos de una hora más tarde, Zayn estaba maldiciendo en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, y Louis miraba, suprimiendo una pequeña risita, mientras Zayn se dirigía hacia ellos.

Liam estaba de espaldas a la ventana, vestido en toda la gloria de su camisa de dormir de color oscuro. Tenía el cabello de cama, pero había sido el más amable sobre toda esta situación, por decir lo menos.

Niall, por el contrario, se situó formalmente‒y bastante adormilado‒en el lado izquierdo de Liam. Zayn se quejó mientras permanecía de pie a la derecha de Liam.

—¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? —Zayn gruñó, mirando a Louis tomar la mano de Harry y se colocarse delante de Liam.

—Harry tiene que irse —Liam contestó por él. Louis estaba demasiado centrado en lo hermoso que se veía Harry en ese momento como para ser molestado con las preguntas de Zayn.

Harry seguía usando la túnica purpura con la que había llegado. Fue claro que mientras Louis despertaba a sus amigos, Harry arregló su cabello un poco intentando parecer más presentable.

Así que allí se paró él. En la oscuridad de la noche, con tres de sus amigos y el amor de su vida. Aunque en secreto, era un matrimonio oficial, le había dicho Liam. Harry era su príncipe.

Ambos intercambiaron votos en medio de risitas y comentarios sarcásticos de parte de Zayn sobre cuán desagradable era toda la experiencia. Louis sólo podía sonreír.

Cuando el momento apropiado llegó, Louis se inclinó para besar a su hermoso chico. Era su primer beso como una pareja casada.

Luego era oficial: eran el Rey Louis y el Príncipe Harry.

Esa noche, cuando Louis se quedó dormido, fue al lado de su _esposo_. Su _compañero_. Su _omega_. Su _príncipe_.

Se quedó dormido al lado del _amor de su vida._

♣

Louis despertó de repente una noche en la que Harry no estaba, casi dos semanas después de su matrimonio, sintiéndose como si un rayo eléctrico viajara a través de sus venas.

Sintió una ola de calor consumirlo, ahogándolo en los sentidos de Harry. _Oh, dios._ Estaba _sintiendo_ a Harry.

Todo estaba caliente y su piel ardía, su corazón corría como loco. Era como si cada pensamiento flotante lo llevase a Harry, porque éstos no eran los sentimientos de Louis, eran de Harry. Algo estaba mal con él.

Louis gimió, sentándose en su cama, sólo para darse cuenta que aún estaba oscuro. Ya ha visto esto antes con sus padres, ellos estaban vinculados, y estar vinculados significaba que el alfa podía sentir el celo de su omega cuando no estaban juntos—

_Harry estaba en celo._

Louis jadeó, una nueva carga de dolor llenó su corazón, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir como si fuera a explotar. Quería correr rápido y duro para encontrar a su compañero, para traerlo devuelta. Necesitaba estar con Harry más que nada.

 _—_ Hazza —clamó Louis en voz baja. Se agarró el pecho con un dolor sobrecogedor.

Él se sentó allí, solo en la oscuridad. Su compañero estaba en celo y él necesitaba anudarlo para probarle a cada alfa que Harry era _suyo._

Se dejó caer contra las almohadas, gimiendo de dolor. Después de eso, todo se hizo borroso. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba a Harry. Lo necesitaba más que a nada.

De alguna forma, a través de sus gruñidos y las ondas de dolor, Louis se quedó dormido.

♣

Era la segunda vez en las recientes semanas que Louis se despertó por su nombre siendo susurrado en su oído y un aliento caliente rozándolo. Gimió cuando sintió un movimiento firme en su—

 _Oh_.

Louis presionó un beso suave en el cuello del omega, su esencia encendiéndolo. Los gemidos de Harry eran agudos y desesperados.

—Bebé —dijo Louis, abriendo sus ojos por primera vez. Su voz mañanera y rasposa tenía un tono alfa en ella. Harry solo gimió más fuerte.

Louis decidió entonces, que ser despertado por su compañero en celo y montando su polla no era una cosa tan mala.

—Louis... joder —Harry se sentó y presionó sus manos en el pecho de Louis. Él rebotó rítmicamente, su trasero golpeando los muslos de Louis con un ruido obsceno cada vez.

De repente, Harry se corrió casi gritando. Louis lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, arqueando su espalda y pintando su estómago con semen. Siguió montando a Louis, su polla aún dura.

Louis sabía eso de los omegas. Cuando estaban en celo, se corrían más de lo normal y eso sólo lo excitó aún más.

—Cariño —lo reconfortó Louis, pasando sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry—. Luces tan bien así.

Harry lloriqueó tan pronto Louis golpeó su próstata, el alfa gruñendo ante la sensación.

—Joder —maldijo Harry, rebotando erráticamente. Louis parpadeó muchas veces, ajustándose a la vista. El sudor corría por su rostro y sus rojos, rojos labios contrastaban contra su pálida piel. Louis se quedó viendo con asombro absoluto al hermoso chico montándolo. Estaba despierto por completo, apretando los rollitos de Harry y sintiendo la piel suave bajo sus dedos.

Harry estaba _desesperado_ por su nudo. Louis podía decir que estaba muriendo por ser llenado, llenado por _Louis_.

—Eres tan hermoso —comentó Louis, aun mirando al chico más joven—. Eres tan perfecto, sólo sentado en mi polla, como si hubiera sido hecha para ti —Louis siguió halagándolo, observando cómo gemía ante sus palabras. Él sonrió.

—Estoy a punto de correrme —le dijo Louis, ayudándolo a rebotar con más fuerza—. Te voy a llenar, a tenerte inundado con mi semen cuando te anude. ¿Quieres mi corrida, Haz?

Casi se burló con sus palabras. Claro que lo va a anudar, sólo quería fastidiarlo un poco, disfrutando de sus lloriqueos y gemidos mientras Harry usaba una de sus manos para pajearse. Louis quería que su bebé se corriera sin que él lo tocara. Por ahora.

—Te voy a anudar —continuó Louis, más jadeos salían de su boca y sintió una oleada llenando su estómago. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse—. Te voy a preñar, bebé. Te verás tan bien y grande con mis hijos —Louis jadeó ante un rebote fuerte de Harry, quien dejó salir un grito por sus últimas palabras.

Louis se ahogó, pero quería continuar. Era adicto a los gemidos ruidosos de Harry. —¿Quieres que te embarace? ¿Quieres tu estómago lleno de mí? ¿Quieres que te llene con mi bebé?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y, por un momento, parecía que todo se había congelado y sólo era Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

Louis empujó sus caderas contra Harry de repente, gimiendo mientras su nudo se liberaba dentro de él, llenándolo con su corrida. Harry gritó, arqueando su espalda y corriéndose en su, ya pegajoso, estómago.

—Jesús —dijo Louis, exhausto. Se recostó contra las almohadas, permitiéndole a Harry colapsar en su pecho, jadeando con fuerza. Su nudo aún estaba duro dentro de Harry y dudaba que fuera a bajar pronto. Besó el cabello del omega, sintiendo al chico arañar su pecho con sus uñas largas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí antes de que despertara? —preguntó Louis un minuto después, frotando la espalda del otro chico con suavidad.

—No mucho, sólo me corrí una vez antes de que despertaras —respondió él, suspirando contento—. Dolió despertar en celo, en especial sin ti —añadió—. Sentí dolor físico al no tenerte conmigo, así que vine —concluyó él, antes de frotar su cabeza en el pecho de Louis.

Louis siguió pasando sus manos por la espalda de Harry, sintiendo una ráfaga de intimidad entre los dos. Su nudo aún estaba dentro del chico, atándolos juntos.

—Es peligroso que hayas venido —dijo Louis oscuramente—. Y ya amaneció. ¿No lo notará tu padre?

—Gemma me está cubriendo —respondió Harry sin dudar—. Corrí a decirle que estaba en celo, ella prometió mentirle a nuestro padre. Luego partí hacia aquí.

—Harry —murmuró Louis con gentileza—, sigue siendo peligroso que hubieras venido así. Cualquiera pudo haberte olido. Hueles muy bien —él medio susurró la última parte mientras inclinaba su cabeza en los rizos de Harry, inhalando la esencia fuerte del omega. Olía a fresco y, ahora, él olía como Louis también. Una esencia única de los dos, probándole a todos que Harry tenía un compañero. Louis era adicto a esa esencia.

Harry miró a Louis, descansando su cabeza en su brazo. —Pero no pasó —le recordó él—. Y ahora estoy aquí, perfectamente a salvo.

Louis tarareó. —Lo estás, mi amor.

Permanecieron en un silencio ligero por un par de minutos, Louis acercó a Harry para poder morder su marca de nuevo. Lamió sobre ella, manteniéndola fresca, Harry casi ronroneó mientras Louis lo marcaba con facilidad.

Eventualmente, el nudo de Louis bajó. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa bajándose de la cama y yendo a buscar una toalla sin decir nada.

De repente, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Louis se congeló. Luego, llegó a la conclusión de que era media mañana y se había saltado el desayuno. Alguien debía habérselo traído. Louis se bajó de la cama precipitadamente, atravesando la habitación hasta alcanzar las puertas de roble. Él las abrió, revelando a un Liam sorprendido.

—Hola, Louis —Liam hizo una reverencia. Louis rodó los ojos ante su increíblemente educado amigo.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer eso, Li —Louis se rio. Con cuidado, él se movió para pararse en la puerta, su cuerpo impidiendo ver más allá. No quería arriesgarse a que Liam viera, u oliera, a su omega en celo.

Liam asintió, claramente nervioso. —Si eso es lo que deseas, um —Liam se detuvo de repente, sus ojos se entrecerraron en confusión. Louis se paró allí con la puerta medio cerrada a la altura de su pecho, evitando que Liam entrara.

Louis supo el momento en que se dio cuenta.

Liam podría ser un beta, pero podía oler a Harry en celo.

—Algo huele muy… —comenzó a decir,  sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse. Louis gruñó de inmediato.

—No —dijo con voz alfa—. Sólo, no.

Liam se espabiló de su trance. Esos ojos dulces de cachorrito regresaron y solo miró fijamente a Louis.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó el—. No es de mi incumbencia, yo solo…

Louis suspiró. —Te lo explicaré después —rápidamente, desechó el asunto—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Me enviaron a buscarte —dijo Liam,  un tanto avergonzado—. Zayn está listo para reunirnos, dijo que hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir acerca de, eh —se mordió el labio—, el otro reino.

Louis tragó grueso. —Correcto —dijo él—. Okay, um, sí. Déjame sólo… —movió la cabeza con incomodidad hacia el cuarto—. Déjame terminar y…

Liam asintió deprisa. —No, no, entiendo. He estado alrededor de ellos. Mi hermana es una. Lo entiendo.

Louis estaba agradecido de que Liam supiera exactamente de lo que él estaba hablando. Liam es un beta, pero su hermana es una omega. Él sabe cómo huele su celo.

—Correcto —Louis se aclaró la garganta—. Bajaré en un momento.

Liam abrió su boca para hablar pero Louis le ganó.

—Me encontraré con ustedes allí —dijo Louis rápidamente, antes de quitar su cuerpo de la puerta y la cerró deprisa. Pasó una mano por su rostro.

—¿Lou? —una voz pequeña llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Louis se giró, viendo a Harry—ahora vestido del todo—parado en la habitación de baño. Su túnica plateada brilló en la luz de la mañana.

Louis sonrió con suavidad, haciendo su camino hacia él. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros, puso sus en las caderas de Harry,  sintiendo la tela suave plateada, y acercando al chico para juntar sus frentes.  Se dobló un poco para alcanzarlo.  

—Eres tan lindo, Hazza —dijo Louis tiernamente, mirando a Harry cerrar sus ojos pacíficamente—. Lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida.

—Te tienes que ir, ¿cierto? —casi murmuró Harry, rompiendo el silencioso momento entre ambos—. Escuché a alguien en la puerta.

Louis suspiró, separando sus cabezas para mirar los ojos de Harry. Mantuvo sus manos firmes en las caderas del chico.

—Sí —dijo Louis solemnemente—. Necesito reunirme con mis consejeros.

Harry mordió su labio, tímido. —¿Puedo esperar aquí? Aún estoy en celo, y en cualquier minuto estaré listo para —él se detuvo—, eh, ir de nuevo.

Louis se rio, entendiendo lo que Harry estaba diciendo. Esa era la cosa con los omegas en celo. Si estaban emparejados, se desesperaban por el nudo de sus compañeros por unos pocos días hasta que el celo terminaba. No era seguro para Harry dejar la habitación solo. Cualquier alfa podía lastimarlo si olían su celo. Louis gruñó ante el pensamiento.

—Está bien —concedió Louis—. Regresaré tan pronto como pueda a ayudarte.

Harry sonrió, mostrando su pequeño y tierno hoyuelo.

—Ok —dijo él—. Pero puede que me masturbe en tu cama. De lo contrario, podría colapsar.

—No hay problema, bebé —le aseguró Louis con una sonrisa—. Está bien. Regresaré pronto.

Él se inclinó, juntando sus labios por un momento, antes de girarse y dejar la habitación.

♣

Louis hizo su camino hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con sus consejeros. La puerta estaba abierta esta vez, y Niall se sentaba en un banco mientras Zayn y Liam compartían el otro. Todos lo miraron simultáneamente.

Louis sonrió. Esperaba no verse tan jodido como se sentía. Cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de sentarse al lado de Niall.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Louis con cuidado. Podía sentir la obvia barrera de tensión que había entre ellos.

—No tan bien como tú, aparentemente —bromeó Zayn con un guiño. Niall dejó salir una risotada.

Louis se hundió en su asiento y gruñó. Zayn y Niall eran mucho más directos con las cosas en comparación con Liam.

—Básicamente —él se aclaró la garganta—, Harry comenzó su celo esta mañana y cabalgó hasta aquí.

La atmósfera en la habitación cambió y Louis levantó la mirada para verlos boquiabiertos.

—Eso fue muy arriesgado de su parte —apuntó Liam, como si él no supiera eso ya—. ¿Se estará quedando contigo hasta que su celo termine?

—Sí —confirmó Louis—. Está en mi habitación ahora —Liam se ruborizó ante sus palabras.

—Entonces, espera —Zayn se inclinó hacia delante, luciendo confundido—. Si están vinculados, y lo ayudas en su celo, ¿te das cuenta que puede quedar fácilmente embarazado?

Louis se congeló.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, perplejo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir, Harry es un omega marcado. Él puede quedar embarazado igual, pero las posibilidades aumentan ahora que tiene un compañero —explicó Zayn mirando a Louis.

—Correcto —Louis trató de luchar contra el latido en sus venas—. Bueno, uh, me preocuparé de eso después.

Zayn abrió su boca para hablar pero Louis lo cortó.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Louis, echando un vistazo a los dos frente a él—. ¿Es normal sentir cuando tu compañero está en celo?

Liam se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, Sophia es una beta —replicó él.

Mientras tanto, Niall sonrió ampliamente. —Soy beta y estoy soltero —él le guiñó un ojo exageradamente a Louis, quien sólo lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

Zayn, por el otro lado, asintió. —Sabes que Perrie es mi omega, ¿no? —él le preguntó, y por supuesto que Louis lo sabía. Conocía a Perrie desde hace un tiempo, ya que ella trabajaba en el castillo y era la esposa de Zayn. Perrie y Louis siempre han sido amigos.

—Bueno —continuó Zayn—, una vez ella estaba en celo sin mí porque estaba en casa de mis padres y me sentí raro —hizo una mueca en un intento de explicarse—. Me sentía como si necesitara buscarla para ayudarla, ser su alfa. Sentí la necesidad de protegerla.

Louis tragó porque _sí, conocía ese sentimiento también_.

—Entonces, sí, es normal —concluyó Zayn—. Muy normal.

—Está bien —Louis trató de no preocuparse. Confiaba en la opinión de Zayn, que es por lo cual aún se preocupaba por la pequeña voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza en relación con el potencial embarazo de Harry. Su corazón dolía por estar con su omega, sólo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

—Deberías volver con él —dijo Liam de repente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos—. Probablemente, te necesite.

—Tan asqueroso como suena —lo animó Niall.

Louis asintió, pero no antes de rodarle los ojos al rubio. —Gracias —les sonrió a todos.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que él.

—Te acompañaremos hasta allí —explicó Zayn. Louis sólo asintió.

Caminaron por el corredor en silencio, Louis se sintió en paz sabiendo que regresaba con su omega.

De repente, antes de llegar a la escalera que llevaba a su habitación, un dolor cegador pasó por sus venas. Él agarró la pared sorprendido, Zayn, Liam y Niall observándolo.

—¿Louis? —preguntó Zayn con cuidado, mirándolo de cerca.

Un zumbido de dolor bañó a Louis como una onda, era un dolor tremendo y su cabeza gritaba por Harry. Sentía fuego dentro suyo.

_Algo iba mal con Harry._

—Harry —susurró Louis bajo su aliento, mirando a Zayn y sintiéndose desesperado. Subió las escaleras en un borrón, escuchando vagamente a sus amigos detrás de él.

El dolor y la preocupación se hicieron peores mientras más cerca estaba. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sólo para encontrarla abierta.

Louis la empujó, ira crepitando en sus venas y fuego hirviendo en sus ojos. Se paró en el medio de la habitación y un sonido ahogado se escapó de él.

Harry estaba allí, medio sentado en el borde de la cama, pero alguien tenía sus manos sobre las suyas, presionándolo en la cama con fuerza. El—bastante obvio—alfa estaba atacando su boca pero Louis podía oír los sollozos de Harry y lo vio intentar alejar su cabeza.

—¡Aléjate de él! —gritó Louis, alfa completo iracundo en su voz. Louis respiraba fuego. _Alguien diferente a él estaba tocando a Harry._

El hombre levantó la cabeza, mirando a Louis con ojos oscuros. Al instante supo quién era. Nick Grimshaw, uno de sus sirvientes.

Louis nunca quiso matar a alguien más que ahora.

Harry dejó salir un sollozo histérico en el momento en que sus bocas rompieron el contacto.

Louis estaba viendo rojo. Gruñó y no desperdició tiempo en correr hacía Nick, tirándolo al suelo con toda su fuerza. Niall cayó de espaldas y antes de que Louis pudiera detenerse así mismo, su puño conectaba repetidamente con el rostro de Nick.

Louis podía oír vagamente los ruegos de Harry y su llanto, y unos brazos fuertes intentaron agarrarlo para alejarlo, pero Louis estaba en otro lugar. Estaba tan, tan enojado porque alguien había tratado de poner una mano sobre Harry.

Un set de brazos lo arrancaron de encima de Nick, él peleó, pateando y retorciéndose en lo que él sabía eran los brazos de Liam. Nick estaba en suelo, sangre sobre toda su cara mientras gruñía de dolor, pero Louis no quería sólo herirlo, quería _matarlo._

—¡Déjame ir! —gritó Louis con impotencia bajo el fuerte agarre de Liam.

—No podemos tenerte por ahí matando gente —dijo Liam, sorpresivamente calmado, en el oído de Louis.

Louis paró de pelear para mirar a Nick, quien seguía sobre el suelo, aún no se había desmayado pero era claro que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Lo voy a matar —rugió Louis con su voz alfa—. Nadie toca a mi pareja.

—Lo sé —lo confortó Liam desde atrás.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Niall a unos centímetros de él.

—Matarlo —dijo con desprecio Louis

—Lou…

Louis suspiró, soltando su agarre. —Lo quiero en los calabozos —ordenó él, manteniendo su mirada sobre Nick—. No quiero verlo. Sáquenlo.

Liam se dirigió hacia Nick, que se había desmayado por ahora, y lo recogió en sus brazos. Dio una sonrisa firme a Louis cuando salía de la habitación remolcando a Nick.

Un grito repentino lo sacó de su bruma.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio que Zayn tenía sus brazos alrededor de un Harry lloroso, cuyo rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Estaba tan pálido.

—Haz... —Louis se acercó a ellos. Zayn dejó caer inmediatamente su agarre en Harry, inclinando la cabeza y dejando la habitación, Niall justo detrás de él.

—Ven aquí, ángel —Louis llevó a un Harry agitado en sus brazos—. Silencio, bebé. Está bien.

—É-él estaba tratando y... yo no-yo... —Harry se atragantó a través de su llanto.

—Sé que no lo querías, mi amor —Louis frotó su espalda. Sentir sus cuerpos juntos trajo un dulce escalofrío en su espina dorsal—. Shhh, estás bien ahora. Voy a cuidar de ti.

Harry se alejó, todavía llorando libremente. Louis le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizador.

—Estaba tan asustado —Harry sollozó—. No regresabas, y yo-

—Lo sentí —Louis le dijo—.Podía sentirlo en mí. Yo sabía que estabas en problemas.

—¿Tú podías? —Harry le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió Louis, frotando sus caderas—. Supongo que es una cosa de parejas.

—Te amo —Harry dejó escapar—. Yo no lo quería en absoluto. Pero no había manera de que pudiera pelear —se ahogó.

—Te amo demasiado —Louis dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Sé que no lo querías. Ya lo sé.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa desgastada. Sus ojos todavía estaban enrojecidos de llorar, pero Louis todavía pensaba que se veía tan hermoso.

Louis se negó a dejar a Harry el resto del día. Sin preocuparse por sus deberes o agenda diaria, se quedó bajo las sábanas con el chico menor, colocando besos delicados a lo largo de su ardiente piel, susurrando dulces palabras de afecto, y haciendo el amor con él bajo la mirada de la luz de la luna.

Harry lo montó durante una buena parte de la noche, diciendo que quería tener control sobre lo rápido que iban. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, Harry estaba debajo de él con las piernas enganchadas detrás de la espalda de Louis, retorciéndose desesperadamente y pidiendo a Louis que le tocara.

Luego a veces, Louis lamió a Harry, comiendo su agujero resbaladizo que estaba empapado de olores de omega por su celo. Harry se retorcía bajo su lengua, y Louis amaba cómo algo tan simple podría hacerlo caer completamente aparte.

Con el tiempo, Harry se durmió en los brazos de Louis. Fue sólo el primer día de su celo y Louis ya estaba agotado. No era ni siquiera su propio celo, pero Harry parecía necesitar el sexo muy a menudo, y eso drenaba a Louis.

Louis lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho, tratando de ignorar las palabras de Zayn de la mañana, con respecto al posible embarazo de Harry.

Su estómago se encogió ante la idea. No por convertirse en un padre, que lo quería sinceramente, pero si Harry esperaba un hijo, estaba garantizado que su padre averiguaría acerca de su relación.

Louis trató de empujar el pensamiento lejos, pero en realidad nunca tuvo éxito.

Harry permaneció durante cuatro días completos calmando su celo. Louis no había salido de su habitación desde el incidente, confiando completamente en sus sirvientes para llevarle comida fuera de su puerta a las horas de las comidas habituales.

En la mañana del quinto día, Harry se despertó por completo inquieto, preocupado acerca de lo que su padre diría a su regreso. Sabía que Gemma mintió por él, diciendo por qué se había ido. Pero incluso Louis tiene escalofríos pensando en el castigo inevitable de Harry.

Harry lloró cuando supo que era hora de que se fuera, pero Louis lo abrazó, diciéndole que estaría bien. Harry siempre podría venir a visitarlo pronto.

Con el tiempo, Harry se fue, pero también lo hizo un pedazo del corazón de Louis.


	5. Capítulo 5

Nick Grimshaw había estado en los calabozos durante casi una semana cuando Zayn, a pesar de las protestas de Louis, le recordó que él realmente necesitaba un juicio justo.

—¿Por qué debería? —Louis se quejó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño en su gran trono. Él levantó las manos en señal de frustración.

—Amigo —Zayn se puso de pie al lado de su silla. Él sabía que Louis odiaba dar órdenes para sentenciar a los presos. Siempre le había molestado—.  Tienes que ser justo. Sí, lo que hizo estuvo mal. Pero, nadie murió, ¿sí?

—Voy a matarlo —Louis gruñó—. Tocó a mi pareja. Harry es mi omega y se atrevió a tocarlo —Zayn abrió la boca para protestar cuando las puertas se abrieron y dos guardias escoltaron a Nick.

Medio arrastraban al hombre alto y delgado. Éste se veía muy débil en sus brazos, su pelo oscuro estaba enmarañado y verdaderamente se veía muy mal. Aunque, para ser justos, Louis pensó que se lo merecía. Estar encerrado en las mazmorras ni siquiera era lo más cruel que podía hacer.

Louis aún lo quería muerto.

Los guardias lo empujaron hacia adelante sobre la alfombra justo antes de los escalones que llevaban al trono de Louis. Al ver el hombre en este estado delante de él, Louis pronto se sintió más confiado y orgulloso del poder que la corona posada en su cabeza le daba.

—S-Su Alteza —Nick tartamudeó, mirando al suelo desde su posición débil en las rodillas—. Perdóneme-

—El perdón no es lo que necesitas, Grimshaw —Louis ladró, los ojos brillantes peligrosamente—. Te podría colgar por esto.

—Louis —Zayn murmuró a su lado, sólo es audible por Louis.

A pesar de su abrumadora sensación de poder, en algún lugar dentro de él, Louis sabía que Zayn tenía razón. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Explícame lo que has hecho —dijo Louis con autoridad pura, añadiendo un toque de su fuerte voz alfa allí. Él era el rey, después de todo.

—Yo-yo —Nick tartamudeaba terriblemente. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Louis frunció el ceño—. Yo-encontré a su o-omega- en celo.

—Correcto —Louis se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados del trono—. Mi omega. Mi chico. No se puede tocar lo que es mío, Grimshaw —la voz alfa de Louis era fuerte ahora. Nick podría ser un alfa, pero Louis tenia siempre las de ganar.

Nick estaba casi llorando ahora y Louis negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos al ver delante de él. Nick era muy débil y estaba desperdiciando el tiempo de Louis.

—¿Q-Qué me va a hacer? —Nick finalmente alzó la vista, sus ojos marrones rogaban al mirar hacia Louis. Pero Louis se negó a ser misericordioso.

—Te quiero fuera —dijo Louis con firmeza—. Deja este reino. Estás desterrado.

—¡Mi señor! —Nick gritó, pero los guardias lo agarraron de sus brazos.

—Vete —gruñó Louis oscuro y tan peligrosamente que casi se sorprendió a sí mismo. Su voz y posición gritaron alfa. Alfa superior.

Nick gritó cuando los guardias lo llevaron a rastras. Louis mantuvo los ojos entornados en su figura desvaneciéndose hasta que las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

Zayn se volvió hacia él. —No puedo decir que sé lo que se siente —dijo. —Nadie ha tocado alguna vez Perrie antes todo el tiempo que ha sido mía.

—Y espero que nunca lo sepas —Louis suspiró.

♣

Casi tres semanas después del juicio de Nick, Harry regresó en una fría, noche de octubre.

Louis no lo había visto desde su celo hace casi un mes. Pero mientras sostenía a Harry contra su pecho, cerca de la ventana por la que Harry había subido, tomó nota del aspecto que tenía, extrañamente diferente ahora. Su cara tenía un pequeño brillo a ella. Parecía enfermo, pero increíblemente brillante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Has estado enfermo? —Louis preguntó, tirando de él hacia la cama.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No —le dijo—. No, he estado bien —se subió a la cama y cayó bajo las sábanas.

Louis subió tras él, deslizándose junto a él, sintiendo la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo irradiando de él.

—Hueles diferente —Louis frunció el ceño ligeramente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry—. ¿Por qué es eso?

La cara de Harry pareció sorprendida. —Yo no… no sería infiel. No lo sería.

Louis negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar a Harry. —Lo sé, querido. Pero hueles diferente y es sólo un poco raro.

—Sí —Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente—. No sé entonces.

Louis se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante para mordisquear la marca que Louis dejó en su cuello. —Tan hermoso —susurró, colocando suaves besos en él.

Louis repente se inclinó muy ligeramente, lo que le permitió besar más profundo en el cuello dulce de Harry. Lamió sobre la piel con facilidad.

—¿Qué hizo tu padre? —preguntó en el cuello de Harry.

—Nada —Harry susurró—. Nunca dijo una palabra sobre mi ausencia. No sé lo que Gemma le dijo —la voz de Harry se filtró con indecisión.

—Muy bien —respondió Louis, besando su mejilla—. Mientras que estés bien, cariño.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

♣

Harry debe de haber mentido esa noche, ya que no había regresado después de dos meses.

Louis esperó y esperó, tratando de ser paciente. Él entiende que Harry tiene deberes, al ser un príncipe en su propio reino. Y a pesar de sólo una pequeña cantidad de gente sabiendo que era el príncipe aquí, aún contaba.

Pero a medida que el otoño desvanecía en invierno, Louis se sintió decayendo. No sólo porque extrañaba a su compañero terriblemente‒hasta el punto en que le horrorizaba ver la luz del sol con el temor de que cada pensamiento fugaz le recordaría a Harry‒pero también fue convirtiéndose en la época del año que marcaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres en ese oscuro día de enero.

Zayn, Liam, Niall y todos trataron de consolarlo, sabiendo que Louis estaba molesto y confundido. Se sentía solo y completamente perdido sin Harry.

Realizar sus deberes reales era difícil. Pero, en cierto modo, era casi una distracción. Cualquier cosa era mejor que entrar en su habitación tarde por la noche, sólo para encontrarla vacía.

Louis se sintió solo. Frío, y tan perdido. Le dolía el corazón por estar con su chico más que nada. Todos los días luchaba, y todos los días, Louis oraba con la falsa esperanza de que Harry apareciera en su ventana.

_Todo dolía._

♣

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, entonces —preguntó Zayn, hurgando en el fuego.

—Once semanas —Louis suspiró, frotándose la cara—. Pero algo estuvo raro la última vez que lo vi. Él no ha sido el mismo desde su celo —dijo Louis mientras se sentaba en el banco, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo oscuro en el exterior.

Zayn tarareó, mirando a Louis. —Sabes que no puede ir allí.

—Estoy tentado —Louis admitió—. Lo echo de menos, Zayn.

Zayn dio una sonrisa forzada. —Sé que lo haces.

Louis vaciló. —¿Es normal sentir estas emociones repentinas? ¿Como si… lo pudiera sentir?

—Sí —Zayn respondió de inmediato, sin dejar de mirar el fuego—. Podía sentir fuertes emociones de Perrie cuando estábamos separados.

—¿Qué clase de emociones? —Louis preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sus sentimientos eran felicidad, en realidad —dijo Zayn—. Sentí una especie de felicidad gracias a ella. ¿Qué has sentido? —preguntó.

Louis se mordió el labio, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Zayn. —Soledad —dijo—. Miedo, también. Me siento muy asustado a veces, como si estuviera dentro de mí.

Zayn lo observó detenidamente. —Me imagino que eso es lo que Harry siente entonces —explicó—. Lo siento.

—Yo también —Louis suspiró.

♣

Dos días después de hablar con Zayn, Louis se sentó en su trono cubierto en el silencio mortal de la sala grande. El pánico frío era una sensación asentada en sus venas, y él estaba acostumbrado a ello. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirse nervioso, tímido y asustado.

Hacía doce semanas que Louis había visto por última vez Harry.

Louis soltó un fuerte suspiro, moviendo el flequillo fuera de la cara. Cumpliría los 19 años en cuestión de días y parecía que lo pasaría _solo_.

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, un guardia frenético se precipitó repentinamente.

—Su Alteza —el guardia saludó, inclinándose ligeramente—. E-El Rey, está uh —el guardia estaba temblando en su propio conjunto de nervios. Louis sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que iba a explotar—. El Rey Robin está aquí para verlo.

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron. El miedo que había adoptado era ahora una nueva forma de terror. Estaba _aterrado_ de ver al Rey. No se sentía preparado en absoluto. Dios mío, ¿y si él intentaba _asesinar_ a Louis?

—Uh —Louis se quedó mirando al guardia—. Tráiganlo, entonces —trató de responder con su voz más tranquila.

El guardia vaciló, pero asintió. Él se escabulló.

Louis se sentó en su silla. Todo estaba al rojo vivo ahora y sentía más miedo del que tuvo en semanas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que no había visto al Rey Robin desde el asesinato de su padre. Eso significaba-

 _Oh Cristo_.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron en el otro extremo de la sala. Dos figuras avanzaron hacia él.

Louis apretó los nudillos, respirando profundamente. Él deseaba que Zayn estuviera allí para apoyarlo en cierta medida. En cambio, no había nadie más que los guardias y Louis en la habitación.

A medida que las figuras se acercaban, Louis vio que el rey Robin erala figura más alta, quien daba pasos largos mientras arrastraba a la segunda figura, más pequeña, por el brazo.

Momentos más tarde, el rey Robin y Harry estaban delante de él. Los ojos del rey brillaban peligrosamente. Se puso de pie tan alto y soberbio en sus vestiduras reales junto a Harry, que parecía querer encogerse en sí mismo sobre el suelo.

Louis dio al Rey Robin una mirada. El hombre parecía más viejo, mucho más viejo. Su cabello era gris y su rostro parecía más desgastado. Louis no había visto al hombre desde la muerte de su padre. No se atrevió a mirar a Harry.

—Su Alteza —la burla en la voz del Rey Robin era clara y evidente. Louis mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él.

Louis se inclinó en reconocimiento. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Alteza? —el regresó.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de algunas —agarró a Harry con más fuerza, escuchando un pequeño gemido salir del muchacho—, noticias particularmente sorprendentes.

Louis tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a Harry. El chico más pequeño estaba mirando a Louis con grandes ojos suplicantes. Louis notó la palidez evidente en su rostro, junto con unos pocos rasguños a lo largo de sus mejillas. Deseó poder ignorar las contusiones de colores brillantes sobre su piel.

Tragando con dureza, Louis de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de luchar contra el rey Robin con la poca confianza que le quedaba. Quería gritar que Harry era su pareja. Quería llevárselo lejos de este hombre horrible a un lugar seguro.

Louis dio un vistazo a la bonita túnica azul marino de Harry, y ahí es cuando-

Louis perdió cada aliento que había estado tratando de retener en un simple momento.

Harry tenía un pequeño _bulto_ bajo sus ropas.

Pero Louis no podía concentrarse en el pequeño oleaje de su estómago. En cambio, mantuvo el rostro lo más neutral posible cuando se volvió al rey.

—Entiendo —dijo Louis—. ¿Le gustaría hablar en una habitación más pequeña?

—Sí —dijo el rey, apretando los labios.

Louis asintió, miró a Harry, y luego se dirigió hacia una pequeña habitación al lado de la sala principal.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis vio a un guardia intentando seguirlo a la habitación. Hizo un gesto para que el Rey y Harry entraran. A medida que el omega se le acercaba, ahora libre de las garras del rey, Louis se dio cuenta de que él intentaba llamar su atención. Cuando Louis pasó a su lado, extendió la mano y tocó su estómago ligeramente. La tela era suave contra la punta de los dedos y Louis se dio cuenta de que acaba de tocar a su hijo.

—Mi rey —el guardia se inclinó—. Deseo asistirlo en-

—No hay necesidad —Louis lo detuvo—. Puedes esperar aquí.

El guardia vaciló, sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación. —¿Está seguro, Alteza?

—Sí —se dio la vuelta—. Gracias.

Louis hizo su camino hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Era una pequeña sala de estudio, llena de libros antiguos que su madre solía leerle cuando era un niño. Dos bancos se encontraban uno al frente del otro con un pequeño fuego contra la pared.

Louis se sentó en el lado opuesto del Rey Robin y Harry, quienes estaban sentados muy rígidamente.

—Fui informado de la muerte de la reina Jay —dijo King Robin—. Lo siento por su pérdida.

Louis se mordió la lengua. Él quería nada más que asesinar al rey con sus propias manos. Él podría haberlo hecho si Harry no estuviera en la habitación. Pero su hijo no necesitaba ver eso.

La cosa era, que era sólo amable charla, de buenas maneras. El rey Robin mató a su padre, lo que desencadenó el parte de su madre. No lo sentía en absoluto.

—Sí —dijo Louis cortésmente, viendo al rey, nervioso—. Gracias.

El rey miró torpemente alrededor de la habitación. —Usted tiene un estudio precioso —comentó.

—Gracias —repitió Louis.

Hubo un punto de silencio cuando un pequeño gemido sonó desde Harry.

El Rey se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Harry. —Ah, sí —dijo. Miró de nuevo hacia Louis—, ¿Asumo sabe las noticias?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —Me temo que no lo hago _—mintió_.

—Harry, aquí —el Rey Robin asintió en dirección a Harry con la cabeza—, está encinta.

Al oír las palabras salir de la boca de alguien más hizo a Louis sentir náuseas. Él trató de mantener la compostura.

—Felicitaciones —dijo, sin apartar los ojos del Rey.

—Creo que las felicitaciones están en orden para que usted, querido rey —el Rey Robin dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Es decir, si usted es el padre.

Louis levantó las cejas. —¿Por qué diría usted eso?

El rey se aclaró la garganta. —Mi hijo aquí está enlazado —explicó—. Pero él no interactúa con otras personas de su misma edad. Es decir, hasta que empezó a desaparecer.

Louis trató de no parecer desconcertado ante las palabras del Rey Robin. También trató de hacer caso omiso de los latidos de su corazón. Sabía que el Rey estaba tratando de atraparlo, pero él _odiaba_ no ser capaz de admitir que Harry era _su_ omega.

—Oh —dijo Louis—. Eso es muy lamentable entonces.

—De hecho —respondió el rey—. Parece que tiene un amante, y ahora este amante le ha dejado con un bebé —una mirada fue dada a Louis.

—Es lo que es —Louis respondió simplemente—. Parece que el acto de amor trae regalos… deseados o no.

—Parecería que sí —dijo el rey—. Cuénteme, ¿cuándo empezó a ver a mi hijo?

Louis redujo ligeramente sus ojos. —¿Qué le hace pensar que soy la razón por la que su hijo está en embarazo? —preguntó.

Rey Robin puso los ojos. —No se haga el tonto conmigo —le dijo—. No me gustan los juegos.

—Honestamente —dijo Louis, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los oscuros del Rey—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que su hijo iba a viajar hasta aquí sólo para visitarme? ¿No sería más fácil tener un amante interior de su reino?

—No crea que no recuerdo lo que pasó hace años —Rey Robin se burló—. Recuerdo su afecto hacia él. Lo recuerdo todo.

—También sabrá que yo era mucho más joven —Louis defendió—. Una simple atracción no siempre se va tan lejos como conseguir su hijo embarazado.

El Rey asintió, mirándolo de cerca. El silencio se extendió.

De repente, el rey Robin se puso de pie, pero Harry permaneció sentado. —Sus acciones merecen consecuencias, Alteza —dijo, poniéndose de pie y frente a la puerta—. Creo que —fingió reflexión, de pie junto a la manija de la puerta—, guerra sería lo adecuado.

El Rey estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando se volvió a Louis.

—Oh —hizo una pausa, que llevaba una sonrisa de confianza—. Y conserve al chico —miró a Harry—. No tengo ningún uso para un omega en mi reino —él cerró la puerta, y luego se había ido.

Louis no perdió el tiempo pensando sobre la situación, simplemente se precipitó hacia Harry, tomando el lugar donde el Rey había estado junto a él. Harry rompió a llorar inmediatamente.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Louis, tirando al muchacho en su regazo. Harry ancló sus muslos a cada lado de Louis y trató de acurrucar su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, pero fue una derrota parcial, cuando su pequeño bulto se interpuso en el camino. Ambos miraron hacia abajo.

—¿Estás embarazado entonces? —dijo Louis, afirmando lo obvio—. Estás precioso —una vez más, _afirmando lo obvio._

Harry se sorbió los mocos, presionándose lo más cercano a Louis como era físicamente posible. Louis agarró sus caderas con firmeza. —No sabía hasta después de la última vez que te vi —le dijo Harry—. Yo estuve enfermo por semanas. Gemma supo que estaba embarazado de inmediato —suspiró.

Louis no pudo evitar mover una de sus manos a un lado del estómago de Harry, desesperado por sentir su pequeño bebé.

Louis dio un beso en la mejilla. —Vas a ser un buen padre —Louis le dijo—. Nuestro bebé tiene suerte.

—Mi padre se enteró cuando… —comenzó Harry, pero Louis le hizo callar.

—Dime más tarde —dijo Louis con suavidad—. Quiero cuidar de ti ahora.

Harry asintió, y Louis frotó la barriguita mientras examinaba los moretones que salpicaban su rostro.

—Me pongo enfermo de saber que te hizo daño —confesó Louis, alcanzando con su mano libre para tocar suavemente las contusiones.

Harry se encogió de hombros con tristeza. —Quería proteger a nuestro bebé, —le dijo Harry—. Y lo hice.

—Lo hiciste, mi amor —Louis estuvo de acuerdo, moviendo ambas manos a la cintura de Harry—. Sin embargo, ahora quiero tomar el relevo y protegerlos a ambos —dijo, inclinándose para besar los labios rojos y mordidos de Harry. Harry devolvió el beso con facilidad.

Louis los separó suavemente unos momentos después. Convenció a Harry de quitarse su regazo para ponerse de pie, luego deslizó sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de Harry para llevarlo al estilo nupcial.

Harry se acurrucó en su pecho, aparentemente agotado por los acontecimientos del día. Louis lo llevó a la sala principal, en dirección a su torre para atender a su chico.

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó una voz. Louis volvió para ver al guardia de antes todavía de pie fuera de la habitación. El guardia miró a Harry, luego de regreso a Louis.

—¿Sí? —Louis preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Yo-yo sólo quería que sepa que estoy feliz por usted, y por su omega —el hombre se acercó a él con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Me temo que no sé su nombre, Señor.

—Harry —respondió Louis, mirando al chico en sus brazos—. El príncipe Harry —se corrigió.

El guardia se inclinó de nuevo. —Me disculpo, señor, pero yo personalmente deseo lo mejor para usted, el príncipe Harry, y su hijo. Yo sé que todos en el reino también lo harán.

Louis hizo una pausa. Este fue el primer civil saber realmente que Harry estaba casado con él. Teniendo en cuenta quién era Harry, el hombre parecía completamente imperturbable por la situación. Estaba claro que lo entendía, sin embargo. Y era obvio que era realmente simpático. Louis vagamente se preguntó si los aldeanos reaccionarían de la misma manera una vez que la noticia no sólo de su matrimonio, sino el embarazo de Harry con su heredero estallara.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse —Louis le dijo, sonriendo—. Gracias por tus saludos.

Se alejó, en dirección a la torre.

♣

Louis sabía que Harry estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Era un espectáculo agradable, de verdad. Su vestido largo azul cubría los brazos de Louis, y su pequeña cara se veía muy tranquila. Louis hizo una pausa para mirarlo tomar respiraciones pequeñas. Era tan, tan hermoso. Este bonito omega era todo suyo.

Tirando de las sábanas hacia atrás, Louis colocó suavemente a Harry en la cama, retiró los zapatos del chico, pero optó por mantener su túnica cuando vio a Harry voltearse en su sueño, enfrentando el lugar opuesto.

Louis se puso su ropa de dormir antes de unirse a él. Se deslizó por detrás de Harry, acurrucándose alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño y dejando que encajaran como piezas de un rompecabezas.

A pesar de que las palabras del rey Robin resonaban en su cabeza como una campana, la historia de Harry, de cómo el Rey se enteró aún era desconocía, y el temor continuo por ese bebé no nato ardía dentro de él, Louis solo sabía que tenía mucho que discutir con Zayn, Liam y Niall mañana. Por ahora, simplemente trató de mantener su enfoque en el hecho de que Harry estaba finalmente en sus brazos.

Cambiando levemente, colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Harry para asentarse en su vientre. Le asombraba que durante semanas y semanas, no hubiera ni una sola palabra sobre su chico. Y sin embargo, estuvo allá todo el tiempo, viviendo solo con miedo por su padre, y tratando de ocultar un embarazo del que ni siquiera Louis sabía.

Louis sintió enfermo ante la idea de no haber estado allí para Harry durante las primeras etapas de su embarazo. Debió sentirse terriblemente solo a través de toda ello. Se estremeció ante la idea.

Mantener a Harry cerca de su pecho y frotar círculos suaves sobre su barriguita le ayudó a relajarse. A pesar de las palabras del rey Robin, Louis sabía que algunas cosas eran ciertas. Harry estaba a salvo en sus brazos, finalmente, oliendo como Louis otra vez, y todavía se encontraban enamorados a pesar de la distancia y las amenazas. Y ahora, esperaban un bebé.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Louis depositó un beso suave en el cabello rizado de Harry antes de quedarse dormido.

♣

El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas cuando Louis despertó. Sintiendo Harry todavía en sus brazos, sonrió en sus rizos oscuros. El aroma del omega era realmente una cosa maravillosa para despertarse.

Harry se agitó, con cuidado y lentamente, cambió de posición, de manera que enfrentaba a Louis. Sus ojos se encontraron en una bruma de la mañana, y Harry accidentalmente se golpeó la frente contra la de Louis.

—Oops —dijo con una pequeña risa.

—Hola —Louis respiró de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto? —Harry le preguntó, arqueando la espalda para estirarse.

—Me desperté cuando lo hiciste, amor —respondió Louis.

Harry asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante para picotear los labios de Louis.

—Ayer por la noche se sintió como un sueño —comentó Harry, apretándose más a Louis—. Estoy contento de estar contigo ahora.

—Yo también —dijo Louis espalda—. Estaba cansado de dormir solo.

Hubo una breve pausa, y Louis sabía que tenía que conseguir que ambos salieran de la cama, a pesar de cuán dolorosa la idea parecía.

Louis se alejó de Harry lentamente, moviendo sus piernas por un lado de la cama. Oyó a Harry gemir.

—No te vayas —rogó Harry en voz baja—. No quiero levantarme.

Louis rio, parándose y mirando a Harry.

—Por mucho que me quiero quedar en la cama, cariño, tengo que atender a mis asesores —hizo su camino a través de la habitación para encontrar una túnica de llevar. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a Harry mirándolo con cuidado.

Se enfrentó a Harry mientras se cambiaba, decidiendo continuar su conversación. Él trató de ignorar los ojos aparentemente hambrientos de Harry mirándolo.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? —Louis le preguntó en su lugar, tratando de ignorar la tensión sexual.

Harry suspiró con fuerza. —Supongo —Louis se rio de él—. ¿Qué puedo usar? —preguntó Harry, haciendo su camino hacia Louis, que ahora estaba completamente vestido.

—¿Tengo túnicas? —Louis preguntó, pero Harry negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Estoy embarazado, Lou —Harry frunció el ceño, posando una mano en su estómago—. Voy a estirarlas.

Louis se mordió el labio, pensando. —¿Qué tal si consigo un sirviente personal para ti? Una persona que pueda hacer la ropa durante todo el embarazo, y también ayudar a cuidar de ti cuando no estoy allí.

Pensando en ello, Louis en realidad estaba bastante orgulloso de la idea. Después de lo que pasó la última vez que dejó a Harry solo, Louis estaba un poco nervioso tener a alguien cerca de él. De esta manera, Harry podría tener un compañero y alguien que le ayude también.

Harry lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. —Me gustaría eso —dijo a Louis—. Eso estaría bien.

Louis asintió. —Bueno —le dijo mientras se abría camino hacia el espejo, tratando de arreglar su flequillo desordenado—. Voy a encontrar a alguien para ti hoy.

Harry lo siguió con una mano en su estómago. Mirando en el espejo su reflejo, mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Louis lo observó mientras se giraba de lado, examinando su pequeño bulto.

—Creo que me gusta estar embarazado, en general, quiero decir. Yo estuve enfermo durante un tiempo, pero me alegro de que haya terminado —dijo Harry antes de volver a enfrentarse a Louis, que estaba observando a través del cristal.

—Siento mucho no haber estado allí para ayudarte —Louis sintió una oleada de culpabilidad—. Aunque tus magulladuras parecen estar desapareciendo, lo cual es bueno.

Harry se limitó a sonreír en respuesta. Después de varios minutos de prepararse, incluyendo a Harry tratando de quitar las arrugas de su túnica, quejándose de que su cabello era demasiado complicado para ser visto, y un montón besos calmantes de parte de Louis, el par finalmente salió de la habitación.

De la mano, se dirigieron por las escaleras. Louis tenía cuidado, asegurándose de ir lento y era muy protector de Harry, que seguía insistiendo en que él estaba bien.

El dar un paseo por el largo pasillo con Harry se sentía extrañamente natural. Durante mucho tiempo había caminado por el pasillo, sintiéndose solo y perdido. Sin su madre, padre o sus hermanas, Louis finalmente se sintió completo con su omega a su lado.

Se dirigieron a la habitación designada en que estaban reunidos sus tres consejeros. Louis golpeó, al oír una mufla de voces detrás de la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —la voz irlandés familiar de Niall llamó. Louis entró, sosteniendo la mano de Harry con más fuerza.

Niall estaba sentado solo en un banco y Zayn y Liam se sentaban frente a él, pareciendo estar en su propia conversación.

—Oh —Liam hizo una pausa, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo a Harry—. Hola, Harry.

—Hola —Harry le sonrió suavemente.

—¡Harry! —Niall se puso de pie por lo que estaba frente Louis y Harry. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo, haciendo que éste se riera con sorpresa.

Louis soltó la mano de Harry. Pero en el momento que se separaron, Niall miró hacia abajo, confusamente, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Estas embarazado? —Niall preguntó en un aparente incredulidad—. ¿Cómo fue que-

—Ahora no —interrumpió Louis, manteniendo a Harry cerca a su lado. Estaba nervioso que Harry, de alguna manera, pudiera sentir miedo o intimidado por Niall. Él tenía ese efecto, a veces, a pesar de ser sólo un beta—. Lo explicaré luego.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación mientras Louis tomó la mano de Harry otra vez y lo condujo al banco frente a Liam y Zayn.

—Lo siento por ser el que mate el silencio —Niall habló, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Liam—. Pero, ¿cómo demonios Harry incluso llegó hasta aquí?

—Mi padre vino aquí y me trajo consigo —Harry respondió con timidez, mirando el fuego en lugar de los ojos ansiosos de Niall—. No quería que yo volviera con él.

Louis escuchó a Harry, preguntándose si iba a explicar cómo su padre se enteró de la marca que Louis dejó en su cuello. El abultamiento de su estómago debe haber alertado del embarazo, a pesar de lo pequeño que era.

La habitación permaneció en silencio hasta que Liam se aclaró la garganta. —Escuché a los guardias en el desayuno diciendo que el Rey Robin había hecho una visita. No estaba seguro de si era cierto o no —hizo un gesto en dirección a Harry—. Creo que esto demuestra que lo fue.

—Mi padre estaba enojado por mi relación con Louis —explicó Harry vagamente. Louis se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente apretando la mano de Harry alentadoramente.

—Nosotros fuimos descubiertos a causa del bebé. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazado hasta que Gemma se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba —se mordió el labio, pensando de nuevo—. Me encontraba continuamente enfermo; incluso tuve una fiebre durante tanto tiempo que apenas pude moverme —Louis lo vio estremecerse ante los recuerdos—. Gemma sabía que estaba embarazado sin embargo. Ella sólo pudo decirlo.

»Se comprometió a tratar de ayudarme a evitar a mi padre. Tan ocupado como estaba, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera alguna manera de ocultarlo. Supongo el que me atrapara tenía que suceder, sin embargo —Harry suspiro.

—¿Cómo te atrapó? —Zayn habló.

—Empecé a crecer —Harry levantó la mirada hacia él—. Traté de usar ropa más floja, pero me hice demasiado grande como para ocultarlo —se frotó el vientre mientras hablaba. Su estómago ni siquiera era _tan_ grande, pero sin duda era demasiado grande para tratar de esconderlo.

—Mi padre ya estaba receloso después de que había estado enfermo durante tanto tiempo. Una noche, él me oyó hablando con el bebé —Harry se sonrojó visiblemente, pareciendo estar avergonzado por eso. Louis pensó que era positivamente _adorable_ , a pesar de la situación—. Él entró y me hostigó. Me golpeó y empezó a exigir respuestas.

El pequeño momento de cariño repentinamente se disolvió y Louis se sintió _enojado_ con la idea de que no sólo alguien, sino su propio _padre_ se atreviera a hacerle daño, especialmente cuando estaba embarazado. Él no había sentido el miedo de Harry mientras contaba la historia, pero Louis podría haber ido a matar al rey en persona.

Tratando de controlarse a sí mismo y la ira que lo invadía, Louis movió su mano para envolverla alrededor la cintura de Harry. Nunca quiso que olvidara que estaba a salvo ahora.

—Vio mi marca, al instante creyendo que era de Louis a pesar de que no pudo probarlo. Era más bien una acusación correcta, a decir verdad. Él se dio cuenta de cómo éramos cuando niños —Harry miró a Louis tristemente—. Sospechaba de Louis debido a cuánto tiempo estuve fuera del castillo.

—Me amenazó con tantas cosas. Dijo que mataría a Louis, como lo hizo con su padre —Louis tragó duro ante sus palabras—. Que dañaría al bebé... y un montón de cosas horribles —Harry se estaba molestando rápidamente.

Louis envolvió de inmediato su otro brazo por delante de Harry, sosteniendo al muchacho. Besó su cabello con suavidad, ni siquiera echando un vistazo a los otros para ver sus reacciones.

—No tienes que continuar —Louis le dijo.

—No —Harry protestó, lloriqueando y tratando claramente para no empezar a llorar—. Estoy bien.

—¿Por qué te trata tan mal? —Niall preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Siempre ha estado enojado porque soy un omega —Harry inclinó la cabeza—, todos los varones de mi familia han sido alfas hasta que yo llegué. Él quería que su hijo fuera su heredero alfa, no su hija.

Louis levantó la vista para ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Zayn y Liam lo miraban con compasión, mientras que Niall se mordía el labio.

—¿Hace cuánto te descubrió? —Louis le preguntó, moviéndose así sólo tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro estaba asentado firmemente en su muslo.

—Fue en algún momento de la semana pasada —le dijo Harry—. Él me mantuvo en las mazmorras y perdí la noción del tiempo. Gemma fue la que me mantuvo vivo hasta que mi padre me trajo aquí.

—Así que, ya que te abandonó acá, ¿qué es lo planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó Zayn—. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que nazca el bebé?

Louis se movió incómodo, y las palabras de Robin lo inundaron de nuevo. _Guerra_.

—Esa es la cosa —Louis habló por fin, sintiendo todas las miradas centrarse en él—. Su padre dijo que lo conservara porque no le es de alguna utilidad. El Rey Robin declaró la guerra sobre la situación.

—Jesucristo —Zayn murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Porque su hijo se enlazó?

—Creo que está enojado con mi padre todavía —dijo Louis—. Algo pasó el día de su asesinato. Todavía no sé qué —dijo Louis, suspirando a la ligera—. Sea lo que sea, se ha transmitido a mí. Supongo que el Rey Robin ha tenido suficiente.

—¡Es un maldito asesino! —Niall habló—. ¡Él no tenía derecho a declararte la guerra!

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Liam—. ¿Tienes suficientes hombres por si ataca?

Louis vaciló. —Sí —admitió. Se pasó una mano por la cara a causa de la frustración—. Es sólo que no quiero seguir con esto.

—¿Será esto una amenaza para la seguridad de Harry, entonces? —Liam preguntó de nuevo—. Si ataca, ¿crees que trataría de llevarse a Harry, como una manera de llegar a ti?

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Zayn—. El Rey Robin sabe exactamente cómo ustedes se sintieron al estar separados. Él sabe cuántas emociones fuertes puede sacarte solo por estar enlazadas. Si él tomara a Harry y lo hiriera o a tu hijo, inmediatamente te afectará.

Louis sintió que se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco. No había pensado en ello, la verdad. Harry podría ser utilizado como un arma para llegar directamente a él.

—Louis —dijo Zayn serio—, podría destrozarte si lastima a Harry.

Louis se volvió a Harry entonces, cuyo rostro parecía cansado y desgastado. Miró a Louis con una cara llena de nervios y dolor. Se veía tan pequeño bajo la luz del fuego. Tan pequeño y hermoso, y sin duda demasiado joven para tener este tipo de presión.

—Entonces no vamos dejar que tome a Harry —dijo Louis, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el chico—. Si ataca, haré todo lo posible, pero no le dejaré llegar a Harry.

—¿Y el bebé? —preguntó Niall.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Louis preguntó de nuevo.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué tan avanzado estás, Harry? ¿Tienes algún tipo de médico? —Niall cuestionó al chico.

Harry dudó. —Tengo casi dieciséis semanas. Estoy bastante seguro de que sucedió durante mi celo —le dijo—. No, no tengo un médico aquí. Ni siquiera poseo túnicas que pueda usar —se rio tembloroso.

Zayn se incorporó. —Mi esposa Perrie solía ser la asistente de la reina Jay. ¿Ella podría hacerte las túnicas durante todo el embarazo?

—Harry y yo ya hablamos de él teniendo una doncella —comentó Louis—. Alguien que le pueda hacer la ropa y quedarse con él. Todavía tengo mis obligaciones, pero yo estoy reacio a dejar a Harry solo.

—Estoy seguro de que le encantaría ser tu doncella, Harry —sonrió Zayn—. Voy a hablar con ella.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry suavemente—. Gracias.

Eventualmente, todos ellos acabaron y Louis y Harry inmediatamente volvieron a _su_ habitación. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el resto del día negándose a estar estresados por los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Louis únicamente salió de la habitación para obtener la comida de vez en cuando. Pasaron el resto del tiempo en la cama; hicieron el amor y Louis llegó a ahogarse en los gemidos de Harry, luego se acurrucaron y recordaron sus vidas como niños. Antes, cuando las cosas estaban aparentemente bien. Pero sobre todo, pasaron su tiempo hablando entre sí acerca de sus sueños para el futuro.

En este momento de su vida, el único sueño de Louis para el futuro era encontrar una manera de estar con Harry y criar a su hijo—o un día, _hijos_ —en la seguridad y la protección de su castillo _sin_ alguien tratando de matarlos por estar enamorados.


	6. Capítulo 6

Louis se despertó con el aliento caliente soplando contra el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sonriendo un poco y permitiéndose disfrutar de la reconfortante descarga de adrenalina que llenaba sus venas. Era relajante sólo _sentir_ la respiración constante de Harry. Despertarse con su chico junto a él era un sentimiento del que Louis juró que nunca se cansaría.

Harry había estado con él durante tres días. Desde que llegó, habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo descansando en su dormitorio. Harry estaba claramente estresado por las palabras de su padre, ya que él continuamente planteó el tema por su miedo al resultado desconocido. Louis hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo tranquilo y concentrarse en cosas más felices.

Hoy, suponía Louis, era una de esos días felices. Era su diecinueveavo cumpleaños y lo estaba pasando con _Harry_.

Abrió los ojos, moviéndose un poco para estirarse, pero manteniendo el brazo alrededor de su chico con seguridad, sintiendo el suave tejido de sus ropas a través de sus dedos. Miró a Harry, que gimió en su sueño, la mano que estaba firmemente colocada en el pecho desnudo de Louis apretando.

—Buenos días —Louis miró hacia abajo, viendo que Harry le sonreía. Él parpadeó cansadamente ante Louis.

—Hola, precioso —respondió con facilidad—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Siempre lo haces —dijo Harry, acurrucándose en su cuello. Su mano se mantuvo apretada en el pecho de Louis.

Louis no respondió mientras sentía que Harry comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Sintió que Harry se movía un poco hacia su lado, tratando de alcanzar más profundamente la curva de su cuello. Lentamente, comenzó a besar con suavidad la mandíbula de Louis.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró Harry, sus labios ahora dejando una cadena de besos suaves contra la mejilla de Louis.

—Gracias, amor —dijo Louis, moviéndose un poco para captar los labios de Harry. El beso fue sólo suave por un momento cuando de repente sintió la mano del chico plantada firmemente contra su pecho, cavando sus uñas lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a Louis gemir en el beso.

Harry claramente aún no había terminado. Sus labios nunca dejaron a Louis mientras deslizaba su pierna por la cintura de Louis, moviéndose a su lado. Desde su lugar en la parte superior, poco a poco comenzó a moler a Louis, frotando sus pollas juntas. Louis jadeó en la boca de Harry, su mano libre subió para agarrar el culo de Harry.

Justo antes de que Louis tuviera la oportunidad de deslizar su lengua en la boca de Harry, el chico rompió el beso bruscamente. Agarró sus labios sólo unos centímetros por encima de Louis, sus movimientos se redujeron a una caricia lenta y oscilante. Louis se quejó, tratando de sentir los deliciosos labios de Harry por sí mismo hasta que Harry movió la cabeza hacia arriba. Louis lo miró, observando fijamente sus ojos salvajes. El rostro de Harry ya estaba intensamente enrojecido.

Harry se inclinó entonces, rompiendo su intenso contacto visual. Sus jadeos le hacían cosquillas en la oreja de Louis.

—¿Cómo me quieres, cumpleañero? —de repente, Harry sonó extrañamente menos sumiso de lo que Luis lo había oído en el pasado. Su voz gritaba que quería tratar de complacer a Louis, pero tomar la iniciativa.

Le causó un extraño revuelo dentro de Louis porque _no_ _quería_ que Harry fuera dominante. No _ahora_ , de todos modos. Era su cumpleaños y Louis sabía _exactamente_ lo que quería.

—Quiero te sientes en mi rostro —dijo Louis mientras sus manos se movían lentamente para subir la túnica de Harry hasta la cintura, dejando a Louis agarrar sus mejillas desnudas de nuevo, pero todavía teniendo la tela frotando su muñeca—. Quiero sentir lo húmedo que estás cuando te pongo así, Dios... —pasó la mano por el agujero de Harry haciendo que Harry se apoyara contra él, su aliento ahora en su cuello—. Estás tan mojado, Hazza.

—¿Quieres que me siente en tu cara? —preguntó Harry, deteniendo su rutina mientras Louis frotaba su dedo índice alrededor del borde de Harry, haciéndole retorcerse en una necesidad desesperada por el toque de Louis.

Louis le dio una palmada en el trasero con la mano libre, sintiendo que se sacudía contra sus dedos. Harry jadeó alto en su cuello, soltando un severo gemido.

—Otro día —dijo Louis en sentido estricto—. Acuéstate sobre tu espalda.

Harry se retorció, frotándose contra él con fuerza. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír a su chico. Era muy consciente de que los omegas no podían _resistir_ el sonido de un alfa. Y Louis, a propósito, entonó en su voz una fuerza completa de alfa.

Desde su posición todavía encima de Louis, Harry trata de besarle el cuello. Era obvio que Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para demostrar que quería tratar de estar a cargo de las cosas. Era como si Harry estuviera luchando contra la voluntad de querer desempeñar el papel de un sumiso poderoso. Tal vez un día, pero por ahora, Louis quería que su voz alfa hiciera que Harry se hundiera de rodillas. Su chico era tan sumiso.

—Por favor, cómeme —la voz de Harry era más aguda. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más alterado—. Dios... por favor, cómeme, Lou.

Louis rio entre dientes y dio una palmada en el culo de Harry otra vez. Siguió jugando con su borde húmedo con el dedo, oyendo los gemidos de Harry crecer más y más cuanto más cerca se acercaba a presionar en su agujero.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, cariño —dijo Louis—. Ya te lo dije, sobre tu espalda.

Harry lentamente se empujó a sí mismo de Louis y saltó de la cama. Louis miró con ojos hambrientos mientras Harry se quitaba las ropas. Dejó la ropa a un lado antes de volver a la cama y acostarse de espaldas.

Louis se movió para meterse entre los muslos de Harry.

—Sólo acuéstate —le ordenó Louis, moviéndose para situarse entre los muslos de Harry. Apoyó una mano en la suave barriga de Harry y la frotó suavemente—. Quiero que estés cómodo.

Harry no respondió, sólo miró a Louis con ojos anchos y ansiosos. Louis se inclinó, poniendo su cara justo delante del agujero húmedo de Harry. No vaciló antes de meter la lengua en su interior y poner el lubricante de Harry en su lengua.

Harry gritó, retorciéndose y tratando desesperadamente de empujar en la cara de Louis. Louis inmediatamente agarró los muslos de Harry para mantenerlo firme.

—Jodido infierno —murmuró Louis cuando se apartó. Se lamió los labios para probar la humedad de Harry, sintiéndose impulsado por los gemidos que hacía el chico.

Louis volvió a bajar de nuevo, yendo derecho y metiendo la lengua dentro de Harry. Inmediatamente, Harry sacudió las caderas hacia arriba, tratando de bajar sobre la cara de Louis.

—Lou... Dios mío... —Louis miró a Harry para ver cuán arruinado lucía. Se sintió presumido por la vista.

—Este es un regalo precioso —comentó Louis, riendo entre dientes mientras Harry lanzaba un gruñido agudo y trataba, una vez más, de caer sobre la cara de Louis.

—Tan hermoso —murmuró Louis, palmeando el estómago de Harry—. Eres absolutamente precioso así.

—Por favor —gimoteó Harry. Cambió de posición, moviendo los muslos en los hombros de Louis para conseguir un mejor acceso.

Louis se zambulló de nuevo, sintiendo el roce húmedo frotarse contra su lengua. El sabor se derritió y él tarareó ante la sensación.

—Mierda —Harry maldijo. Louis guardó su lengua dentro de él mientras juntaba su mano libre con la de Harry y la colocaba encima de su propio estómago.

Louis dio un golpecito más antes de retirarse con una palmada. —Dios, estás tan desesperado por esto —respiró hondo, tratando de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo—. Quieres mi lengua mucho, ¿verdad, cariño?

Harry asintió furiosamente, gimiendo ante el tono de la voz de Louis. Louis podía hacer que se derrumbara tan fácilmente.

—Así es —Louis acarició suavemente sus bolas, lamiéndose los labios al ver cuán _mojado_ estaba Harry—. Estás tan embarazado y necesitado, bebé —continuó—. Harías lo que sea para tener mi lengua en tu agujero.

—Por favor, por favor —Harry estaba tan inquieto ahora. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de Louis mientras se retorcía por la falta de contacto—. Por favor, tócame...

Louis estaba tan duro ahora que le _dolía_. Pero estaba decidido a hacer que Harry se corriera antes que él.

—Quédate quieto —gruñó Louis, profundamente en su garganta. Sus palabras eran filosas, con _dominio_ puro.

Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de ahogar una respuesta, Louis le dio una gran lamida a su agujero, haciendo que Harry se agitara con un grito ronco, deseando sentir la lengua de Louis más profundamente.

El propio Louis se estaba impacientando mientras bromeaba alrededor del borde, sintiendo que los músculos se contraían alrededor del rápido movimiento de su lengua, atrayéndolo hacia el calor increíblemente apretado de Harry.

Louis emitió un gruñido bajo. En sus mejores esfuerzos, Harry trató de agacharse con más fuerza, pero terminó temblando y lloriqueando y amenazando con cerrar los muslos con la cabeza de Louis entre ellos, no que eso le importe a Louis.

Con un pulso de determinación y la sensación de que Harry se retorcía demasiado, Louis clavó su lengua lo más que pudo físicamente. Estaba duro y demasiado tentado de correrse con la visión de hacer a su chico desmoronarse.

Harry estaba apretado y húmedo, pulsando alrededor de la lengua de Louis cuando él lamió alrededor con avidez, ciegamente determinado mientras los movimientos de Harry sobre él se volvían aún más frenéticos. Estaba _tan cerca_.

—Louislouislouis... —gritó, y Louis supo que había encontrado ese punto, el lugar que hacía que su chico se desmoronara con un solo chasquido de su lengua. Se forzó más profundo, tratando de alcanzarla ciegamente.

De repente, Harry corcoveó, a pesar del firme apretón de Louis, y estuvo casi sofocando a Louis con el fuerte agarre de sus muslos. Su agujero estaba directamente en la boca de Louis, pero éste estaba demasiado ido como para decirle a su chico que dejara de molerle la cara.

Con un gran grito, Harry comenzó a molerse tan fuerte contra Louis que perdió todo el aliento. Louis acarició sus bolas y lo lamió a través de él, amando la sensación caliente de Harry frotándose mientras que él se corría por todo su estómago.

La sensación de que su omega se desmoronaba sólo por su lengua era suficiente para que Louis perdiera todo control. Se sacudió frenéticamente antes de correrse en el estómago de Harry.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, jadeando libremente.

Justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de saltar de la cama para recuperar un paño húmedo para ambos, Harry se volvió hacia él con un cierto brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Segundo round?

Y _no había manera_ de que Louis dijera que no a eso.

No hace falta decir que el resto del día fue pasado en la cama. Louis pudo pasar su cumpleaños número 19 con las manos cruzando cada centímetro de la hermosa y pálida piel de Harry. Hicieron el amor hasta que Louis casi se desmayó de agotamiento, se abrazaron estrechamente y susurraron dulces palabras de cariño.

♣

El tiempo pasó. Pronto, habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que habían oído hablar por última vez del rey Robin.

Zayn le aconsejó a Louis que informara al reino de la creciente tensión y la inquietante promesa del rey Robin. La información fue recibida con miedo.

Mientras tanto, Louis se negó a hacer cualquier anuncio sobre su vínculo con el hijo del rey Robin, que no sólo estaba embarazado de su hijo, sino también casado con Louis. Sabía que era un secreto arriesgado, pero no sentía que ahora fuera el momento.

Louis estaba preparado para un ataque en cualquier momento, hasta el punto en que una ráfaga de viento en el exterior lo hizo arrastrarse hacia la ventana, pensando que era un ataque sorpresa. Pero Harry siempre estaba allí para tratar de relajarlo, aliviando la tensión en sus hombros con sólo el suave sonido de su voz.

Harry estaba embarazado de veinticuatro semanas, y Louis pensó que se veía precioso. Su estómago estaba grande e hinchado con su hijo, y Louis adoraba frotarlo, siempre asegurándose de masajear la espalda y los pies doloridos de Harry. Siempre quería hacer sentir a su omega cómodo.

Harry estaba más brillante desde que comenzó a vivir con Louis. Estaba ganando peso a un ritmo constante, y su cabello había crecido más. Sus bonitos rizos casi le tocaban los hombros, y sus ojos brillaban a medida que pasaban los días.

Desde esa charla con Zayn, había funcionado el que Perrie se convirtiera en la doncella personal de Harry. Adoraba al muchacho y estaba feliz de quedarse con él sólo para ser dulces compañeros. Harry disfrutaba de su compañía y parecía brillar en los trajes que ella cosía para él, aunque Louis piensa que parte de la razón era simplemente su embarazo.

Louis sabía esto, sin embargo, y juró estar siempre allí para él. Lo consoló a través del resplandor de la luz de la luna, prometiendo que no dejaría que nadie lo tocara otra vez. No estaba seguro si podía cumplir su promesa, pero en esos momentos no creía que Harry necesitara saber eso.

Hicieron pequeñas cosas juntas, lo suficiente para tratar de quitarse el peso de sus hombros y aferrarse a la poca libertad que tenían. Algunos días, exploraron el castillo grande y pasaron por pasillos en los que Louis no había estado en años. Durante una de esas exploraciones, Harry pudo haber chupado a Louis contra una pared. Pero nadie necesitaba saber eso.

En los pocos días que no se echaron a perder por la fría brisa del invierno, pasaron largas tardes paseando por los campos justo a las afueras de las murallas del castillo, permitiéndose mirar hacia el pueblo más abajo.

Louis incluso enseñó a Harry tiro con arco en su cumpleaños número 17 a principios de febrero. Y cuando Harry empezó a llorar a mitad de la lección, afirmando que no era lo suficientemente bueno y, por alguna extraña razón, pensando que Louis lo dejaría por esto, el sexo de cumpleaños llegó temprano esa noche. Con todo, Louis culpó al embarazo de Harry por muchos de sus estados de ánimo erráticos.

A pesar de esto, la única queja real que Harry planteó fue cuánto extrañaba a su hermana, que siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Louis le prometió que la traería tan pronto como la tensión bajara.

Louis sabía lo tenso que estaba Harry ante las palabras de su padre. No le ayudó que estuviera experimentando las emociones normales y duras de su embarazo. Pero a lo largo de los tiempos difíciles, la pareja se tranquilizó con tiernos besos y suaves promesas. Louis juró que siempre se haría cargo de Harry.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Louis era el alfa de Harry. Su trabajo era protegerlo.

♣

El aceite perfumado de lavanda brillaba sobre el estómago de Harry, extendiéndose suavemente por la palma de Louis.

Harry estaba extendido en la cama, completamente desnudo. Louis estaba masajeando su estómago, del cual el muchacho más joven se había quejado algo. Tan suave como su embarazo había sido, todavía había momentos en que el dolor sordo era demasiado.

Louis siguió frotando el aceite sobre la piel estirada, sin preocuparse si se ensuciaba él mismo. Harry había conseguido, con muy poco convencimiento, que Louis estuviera desnudo para ponerle aceite, y naturalmente, Louis cumplió con facilidad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Louis desde donde estaba sentado entre las piernas extendidas de Harry.

—Un poco —Harry sonrió—. ¿Puedes sentir al bebé pateando?

—No —frunció el ceño, incapaz de enmascarar su decepción. Harry había estado sintiendo al bebé revolotear, pero ninguno de los dos había sentido la patada del bebé todavía, para su decepción.

—Hey, está bien —le dijo Harry—. Estoy seguro de que lo hará pronto.

Louis asintió, sin dejar de frotar su piel. Fue sólo unos pocos momentos después, cuando Louis tomó nota de la creciente erección de Harry. Era inevitable, en realidad.

—Bebé —dijo Louis a modo de advertencia, mirando su polla con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Estás un poco excitado?

Harry tragó saliva, su respiración se hizo más inestable. —Te quiero —se las arregló para decir.

Usando su mano resbaladiza de aceite, Louis la trasladó desde el estómago de Harry hasta su polla.

—Lou —jadeó, arqueando la espalda hacia el tacto. Lentamente, Louis comenzó a sacudirlo, incapaz de negar lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Harry así.

—Dime lo que quieres, bebé —Louis le dijo—. Sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—Tu boca —Harry chilló, mirando a Louis y claramente haciendo todo lo posible para no empujarse en la mano de Louis—. Por favor, Lou.

Louis le abrió los muslos para ver bien el agujero húmedo de Harry. Se lamió los labios, viendo que estaba casi goteando. Harry lloriqueó bajo su mirada.

Eso es lo que a Louis le gusta de los omegas. Se ponen tan lisos y húmedos, casi como si fueran chicas. Hace que la boca de Louis se llene de agua.

—Tan húmedo —comentó Louis mientras sacudía a Harry con una mano y usaba su otra para rodear y trazar su agujero.

—Por favor, por favor —Harry se retorcía libremente ahora, desesperado por ser tocado. A Louis le encantaba burlarse de él.

—Te tengo, está bien —le espetó Louis—. ¿Quieres que te lama?

Harry gritó solo con sus palabras. Louis vio por el rabillo del ojo que Harry estaba tratando de ponerse en una mejor posición para ver a Louis entre sus muslos, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, su estómago estaba en el camino.

—Louis... —Harry casi sollozó. No puedo verte bien.

Louis levantó la vista. —Tu estómago está en el camino, amor —se rio entre dientes—. Todavía me sentirás, aunque no me veas.

—Pero yo... ¡oh!

Louis había elegido en ese momento para finalmente hundirse en Harry, sintiendo su lubricante por toda su lengua ansiosa. Soltando la polla de Harry, utilizó ambas manos para estabilizar los temblorosos muslos de Harry que amenazaban con derrumbarse en su rostro.

Harry gritó tan alto que Louis juró que despertaría a la mitad del castillo. Todo lo que Louis podía hacer era tararear y gemir mientras se metía profundamente en Harry, tratando de saborear tanto calor como fuera posible.

Si Louis era honesto, simplemente le gustaba el sabor del calor de su omega. Era extrañamente dulce y sabía como el cielo puro. Además, tener a Harry desmoronándose así era sólo otro bono.

Louis conocía a su chico lo suficiente como para saber que una de sus cosas favoritas era que Louis lo comiera. Él confesó una noche que amó la manera en que se veía después de hacerlo. Le dijo que lucía increíblemente enrojecido, con los ojos brumosos, la cara empapada y húmeda con su lubricante.

Harry comenzó a retorcerse aún más ahora, repitiendo que estaba a punto de venirse. Louis lamió dentro de sus paredes aterciopeladas tan profundamente como pudo, gimiendo ante el gusto. Harry repentinamente gritó, y Louis dejó que sus muslos apretaran su rostro mientras él se venía sobre su estómago.

Dejando a Harry montar sus olas de placer, Louis lo lamió hasta que Harry separó sus muslos de nuevo.

Él sonrió, viendo cuán sonrojado estaba Harry. Su rostro estaba salpicado de rosa, y sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos. Louis supuso que era un orgullo alfa hacer a su omega desmoronarse así.

Louis se reclinó sobre sus rodillas, dejando que Harry tomara un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Las manos de Harry estaban extendidas a ambos lados de su estómago, justo al lado de su corrida.

—¿Puedo chuparte? —preguntó Harry de repente, una vez que su respiración volvió a ser moderadamente normal.

Louis se ahogó. —Sí, por supuesto, bebé —dijo—. ¿Qué posición es cómoda para ti?

—Voy a montarte a horcajadas —Harry decidió, empujándose sobre sus antebrazos— Por favor, ayúdame —le preguntó siempre cortés.

Louis se acercó rápidamente a su lado para ayudarlo a sentarse lo suficiente, dejándolo gatear a cuatro patas. Louis se sentó entonces, dejando que Harry se sentara sobre sus piernas.

En este punto, Louis estaba completamente duro contra su estómago. Tener a su omega embarazado preguntándole si podía chuparlo era un poco como un sueño hecho realidad.

Harry se inclinó, lamiendo suavemente la punta de su polla, haciendo que Louis se quejara, desesperado por más. Lo miró maliciosamente.

—Cariño, si te sientes incómodo podemos cambiar de posición —le recordó Louis.

Harry no respondió. En su lugar, utilizó su mano para guiar a Louis completamente en su boca, llevándolo hasta el fondo con un movimiento fluido. Louis se sintió golpear la parte posterior de la boca de su chico y le tomó toda su fuerza no arquearse para profundizar más en Harry.

Se quedó boquiabierto con asombro a cuán fácil Harry lo tomó, viendo cómo su nariz tocaba el estómago de Louis. Harry mantuvo los ojos fijos en Louis.

—Te ves tan bien, amor —Louis jadeó. Harry comenzó a mover la cabeza en un ritmo, un movimiento completamente constante de tirar casi completamente de la polla de Louis, luego empujando hacia adelante hasta que sus labios rozaron la piel de Louis.

—Jesús —murmuró Louis, sintiendo que Harry pasaba la lengua por la polla de Louis mientras aún estaba en su boca. Louis enredó los dedos en el cabello de Harry.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Louis todo el tiempo. Parecía decidido y concentrado, y Louis no podía obtener suficiente.

Louis sintió que su nudo se hinchaba rápidamente, y no quería arriesgarse a herir su omega de ninguna manera anudándose en su boca. De su agarre suelto en los rizos de Harry, él lentamente arrastró al chico lejos de su polla.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, sus labios salieron de la polla de Louis con una bofetada. Louis trató de concentrarse en la pregunta, en lugar de la saliva que cubría el rostro de Harry.

—No quiero anudar tu boca —explicó Louis.

—Oh —Harry hizo una pausa. De repente se puso de espaldas junto a Louis—. Córrete en mi estómago entonces.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Louis, sacudiéndose lentamente para aliviar la presión—. ¿Está todo bien?

Harry soltó una risita. —Te lo prometo.

Se levantó y se sentó entre las piernas extendidas de Harry. Harry tenía las manos a ambos lados de su estómago ya manchado. Miró ansiosamente a Louis.

—Entiendo por qué no quieres venirte en mi boca ahora mismo —dijo Harry—. Pero, me gustaría intentarlo en algún momento, creo que sería interesante —Harry continuó tan causal, como si Louis no estuviera frenéticamente masturbándose frente a él, y como si su nudo no estuviera a punto de estallar, y no estuviera a punto de correrse en su estómago.

—Joder, Haz —Louis jadeó, cambiando de posición para que su polla estuviera directamente por encima del estómago de Harry—. Eres tan hermoso así —él gimió, sintiendo su nudo hincharse. Sabía que estaba a punto de venirse.

—Vamos, Lou —susurró Harry, con los ojos grandes al ver a Louis.

—Eres tan perfecto —continuó Louis—. Te ves tan jodidamente bonito llevando a mi bebé —jadeó de nuevo. Él estaba tan, tan cerca.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Alargó la mano, poniendo una mano encima de la de Louis que rápidamente sacudía su polla, ayudándole con su movimiento constante.

Louis jadeó cuando su nudo finalmente apareció, derramándose sobre el estómago de Harry. Continuó sacudiéndose mientras cabalgaba por las olas de su orgasmo, la mano de Harry todavía encima de la suya, la otra apoyada en la muñeca libre de Louis.

—Mierda —murmuró Louis, viendo el estómago de Harry completamente cubierto en su propio semen seco y el nuevo suministro de Louis. Harry lo miró con sus lindos ojos.

—Dame un poco de él —le sugirió _tan_ _casualmente_.

Louis lo miró, incapaz de formar palabras.

Harry rio entre dientes. —Pon algo de tu semen en tus dedos, y déjame lamerlos.

Louis tomó una respiración temblorosa. Oír a Harry decir cosas como esas podría fácilmente ponerlo duro en segundos de nuevo.

Harry, por su parte, tomó sus manos libres juntas, entrelazando sus dedos y colocándolos encima de las sábanas.

—Muy bien —contestó Louis. Llevó su índice y su dedo medio, colocándolos en el gran estómago cubierto de semen de Harry. Los pasó suavemente, consiguiendo que algo del líquido manchara ambos dedos, y luego se inclinó hacia delante un poco, directamente frente a la boca ansiosa de Harry.

Harry abrió la boca, y Louis observó cómo él tomaba ambos dedos. No pudo evitar gemir ante la vista. Harry soltó una carcajada alrededor de sus dedos antes de usar su lengua para lamer debajo de ellos.

El nudo de Louis no iba a caer pronto con Harry luciendo así. Dios, se veía jodidamente _obsceno_ con sus deliciosos labios rojos chupando los dedos de Louis.

Finalmente, Harry retrocedió, dejando que los dedos de Louis salieran de su boca, lamiéndose los labios inmediatamente.

—Tienes un sabor tan bueno —él casi gimió, mirando a Louis tentadoramente.

Louis murmuró en respuesta, acomodándose para que su rostro se inclinara sobre el estómago de Harry, con las manos a cada lado del cuerpo.

—Ahora es mi turno —sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia abajo, lamiendo constantemente su corrida de la barriga de Harry. Harry lloriqueó mientras Louis lamía todo el semen salado que cubría su piel. Louis sabía que su lengua empujaba a Harry a un estado salvaje, y el hecho de que estuviera lamiendo el estómago embarazado de Harry lo hacía mucho más caliente.

Siguió lamiendo, dejando que su lengua se moviera por toda la piel hinchada, lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Sí tengo buen sabor —se inclinó Louis, lamiéndose los labios. Harry se echó a reír—. ¿Quieres probar más, amor? —preguntó.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, abriendo la boca. Pero esta vez, Louis se pasó la lengua por el estómago, se acercó por toda la lengua y luego metió la lengua en la boca de Harry. Escuchó mientras Harry gemía, viendo al muchacho cerrar los ojos con placer.

Una vez que Harry había limpiado bastante bien el semen de su lengua, Louis se retiró, colocándose sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Harry.

—Eso fue maravilloso —Louis decidió, notando que su nudo finalmente había bajado. Cogió el aceite y comenzó a frotarlo todo alrededor del estómago de Harry otra vez.

—Lo fue —Harry estuvo de acuerdo, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su estómago, en las partes que no estaban cubiertas de aceite. Louis simplemente tarareó en respuesta, frotando suavemente el aceite sobre la pálida piel de su compañero, sintiéndose relajado.

De repente, sintió un pequeño empujón en la palma de su mano.

Sorprendido, Louis le devolvió la mano y Harry jadeó.

—Harry... —empezó Louis, con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de sentir.

—¡El bebé pateó! —dijo Harry, su suave voz llena de emoción—. ¿Lo sentiste?

—Sí —respondió Louis con asombro, manteniendo sus ojos en el lugar donde el bebé pateaba—. Pateó justo debajo de mi mano.

Harry rio entre dientes. —El bebé debe saber que su padre está aquí —dijo.

—Supongo que sí —convino Louis—. Eso fue increíble, de verdad —dijo, colocando su mano en el lugar donde sintió la patada.

—He sentido que se mueve, pero esa fue una de las patadas más fuertes hasta ahora —le dijo Harry.

Louis frotó suavemente el lugar, sintiendo un par de patadas más pequeñas. Miró a Harry con absoluto asombro.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Louis. Se sentía tan abrumado por el sentimiento. Todo se estrelló sobre él y de pronto se sintió tan _real_.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Harry, moviendo la mano hacia el lugar.

—Sí, cariño —Louis movió su mano, permitiendo que Harry se acomodara en el lugar, antes de colocar su mano encima de la de Harry.

—Espero que vuelva a patear —Harry frunció el ceño. Louis no respondió, él sólo frotó su pulgar sobre los dedos de Harry ligeramente.

En cuestión de segundos. Varias patadas más llegaron. Harry jadeó ante la sensación, luego rio mientras Louis le apretaba la mano, sonriendo.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando realmente —dijo Harry llorando un minuto después—. Es surrealista.

—Lo sé, cariño —convino Louis—. Estás llevando a nuestro bebé.

Harry usó su mano libre para enjuagar sus ojos llorosos. Louis lo observó con profundo afecto, sabiendo cómo las emociones de Harry estaban siempre en el borde.

—Te amo —Harry habló—. Espero que lo sepas.

—Yo también te amo —contestó Louis—. Y a nuestro pequeño —apretó la mano de Harry otra vez.

—Y a nuestro pequeño —Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Haz? —Harry lo miró—. ¿Crees que nuestro bebé es un niño o una niña? ¿Un alfa o un omega?

Harry masticó su labio, concentrándose en la pregunta. —Es difícil de decir, en realidad —admitió—. Hay un omega por cada dos alfa, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que sí —dijo—. Pero también hay muchos betas, mi familia tiene de los tres.

—Lo mismo sucede con la mía —le dijo Harry—. Entonces, supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver.

Parte de eso dejaba a Louis asustado. Estaba tan perdido en el embarazo de Harry que no ha pensado en la parte real del nacimiento, a pesar de que es inevitable en unos pocos meses. Su madre murió en el parto, como lo hicieron muchos omegas y mujeres betas también. No era raro en absoluto.

La idea de que Harry tuviera dificultades durante el parto trajo un pánico nuevo y frío instalándose en sus venas. Cualquier idea de que Harry tuviera algún tipo de dolor le hacía sentirse enfermo.

—¿Louis? —la voz de Harry ahogó sus pensamientos.

—¿Si, bebé? —Louis respondió, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Harry parecía preocupado. —Te has perdido —dijo nerviosamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —dijo Louis rápidamente. Se negaba a que Harry se preocupara también. No era algo que pudiera discutir fácilmente.

Harry solo asintió, claramente no queriendo empujar el tema.

Louis simplemente sonrió a Harry, tratando de luchar contra el sentimiento de enfermedad que seguía regresando. No podía dejar de preguntarse si no sólo perdería a su mamá y papá en un año, sino también a su pareja.


	7. Capítulo 7

Louis estaba completamente solo en la pequeña sala de estudio. La oscuridad de afuera traía un vacío hueco en la habitación, con el pequeño fuego delante de él siendo la única fuente de luz. El calor cayó de su rostro, asentándose como una quemadura ahumada que lo abrumó.

El viejo libro que estaba sentado en su regazo estaba abierto en la primera página, y las letras que besaban las gastadas páginas habían sido leídas una y otra vez, sin embargo, Louis todavía no podía entender lo que estaba escrito. Su mente estaba en un espacio completamente diferente. Parecía que todo estaba fuera de foco desde la última vez que Louis miró a los fríos ojos del Rey Robin.

Pasaron trece meses desde que murió el padre y la madre de Louis, y nunca se había adaptado a la rutina de estar sin ellos. Por mucho que amara su reino, todavía estaba aprendiendo cómo hacerlo. Sus pensamientos diarios siempre parecían incluir, _¿por qué me pasó esto a mí?_

No creía que fuera _justo_ que todo este caos sucediera por razones que nunca se le explicaron. Se vio obligado a heredar el desorden sin ninguna explicación de por qué. Una de las primeras cosas que se prometió a sí mismo cuando se enteró del embarazo de Harry fue que nunca querría que sus hijos participaran en este _juego_. Louis iba a ser el último gobernante en enfrentarlo.

Harry, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo con él. Con sus metas en mente, siempre se apoyaron en el apoyo mutuo con una promesa de que su hijo estaría a salvo. Cuando Louis hablaba con Harry acerca de sus dudas de poder pelear en una guerra, Harry tomaba silenciosamente la mano de Louis, colocándola sobre su estómago. Cada vez que Louis sentía que su hijo le daba una patada en las palmas de las manos, le daba una razón para seguir adelante.

Harry era el hombro en el que se apoyaba. Incluso a través de las aparentemente interminables noches llenas de las lágrimas de Louis, cuando se sentía demasiado débil y decepcionado incluso para intentar ocultarlo a Harry, su chico _siempre_ estaba allí.

Harry estaba justo en las veinticinco semanas de embarazo, pero afortunadamente, con el tiempo que pasó desde su llegada forzada, ahora tenía un lugar respetable en el castillo. Los siervos, las criadas y hasta los guardias trataban al muchacho con todo el amor del mundo. Era gentil y tan dulce con todos. Incluso en los peores días de Louis, Harry era suave y siempre increíblemente reconfortante.

A pesar de las constantes dificultades y el estrés de las amenazas de su padre, Harry rara vez se quejaba de algo. Él estaba ganando peso constantemente mientras que su embarazo continuaba, pero él nunca se quejaba sobre estar demasiado gordo. En todo caso, a Harry le encantaba el proceso de ver cómo su cuerpo se extendía para adaptarse a su hijo por nacer.

Nada hacía sonreír a Louis más que ver a Harry de pie frente a su espejo con las manos sobre el estómago, frotándose donde sentía patadas. La sonrisa en la cara de Harry valía más que cualquier otra cosa en ese castillo.

Perrie le había hecho a Harry tantos trajes bonitos, cada uno con una variedad de colores y estilos. Tan hermoso como Harry se veía en ellos, Louis le dijo que nunca sería capaz de usarlos todos durante el embarazo ya que eran demasiados. Harry reaccionó inmediatamente diciendo que tendría que quedar embarazado de nuevo. Louis no podía protestar, siempre había soñado con tener muchos hijos. Al ver lo bien que Harry llevaba a su hijo sólo le hacía querer más.

Había momentos en que era frustrante ir a lo largo de sus deberes reales y no ser capaz de decirle al reino sobre Harry. La gente en el reino estaba bien informada sobre la disputa con el reino de Harry, y muchos rumores se iniciaron sobre por qué exactamente, pero Louis no podía decir una palabra.

Louis estaba listo para mostrar a Harry. Tal vez era una cosa alfa, pero no quería nada más que mostrar al reino entero que estaba orgullosamente casado con este hermoso omega, y que tenían su primer hijo en camino. Pero Louis sabía que a partir de ahora, ese conocimiento sería impopular entre su gente debido al hecho de que Harry era el hijo del Rey Robin.

El fuego se estaba apagando lentamente cuando Louis pasó una mano por su rostro. Tan nervioso y tenso como estaba una pequeña parte de su corazón resplandecía sabiendo que Harry estaba ahora perfectamente a salvo y, a partir de ahora, profundamente dormido en la cama de Louis. Incluso después de unos meses de estar allí, todavía lo consolaba el saber que Harry estaba bajo su protección y cuidado.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de repente sacó a Louis de su trance. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el silencio quebrantado. Una pequeña dosis de miedo lo recorrió, como lo hacía cada vez que lo interrumpían. Tenía miedo de que algún día abriera la puerta para revelar a un sirviente que le informara que el Rey Robin tenía un ejército que les esperaba fuera del castillo.

Louis se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. —¿Sí? —gritó él.

La puerta se abrió y Zayn se detuvo en la puerta. Su silueta cayó sobre el piso áspero por la luz de las velas afuera en el pasillo. Le lanzó a Louis una sonrisa vacilante y de repente, Louis se sintió con náuseas.

—Oye —dijo Zayn, caminando lentamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Hola —Louis simplemente lo observó. Louis podía decir por la entrada de Zayn que algo estaba pasando. Jugaba con los dedos ansiosamente e intentaba no pensar en lo peor.

Zayn se sentó frente a Louis, todavía aferrándose a su silencio. Justo bajo su simple mirada, Louis pensó que podría estallar de ansiedad. Hizo todo lo posible para combatir la continua sensación de náuseas que lo superaba.

—Me han dicho que te informe que alguien está aquí para verte —dijo Zayn en voz baja.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Louis inmediatamente, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. El aire de sus pulmones de repente se sintió estrecho y sintió como si no pudiera respirar.

—Gemma Styles —respondió Zayn, observando cuidadosamente a Louis—. Ella acaba de llegar.

Louis se sentó en su silla ante la noticia. Gemma era la última persona a la que Louis esperaba llegar al castillo tan tarde.

—¿Gemma Styles? —preguntó, y Zayn asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué está aquí? —presionó

Zayn se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia delante. —Ella dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo y con Harry.

Louis se sentó completamente para eso, pero su rostro cayó. —¿Debería despertarlo? —preguntó Louis nervioso—. No quiero estresarlo.

—Yo lo haría —respondió Zayn—. Ella lo pidió, así que yo lo haría.

Louis se puso de pie entonces, sintiéndose mareado al pensar en tener que encontrarse con la hermana de Harry a una hora tardía. Cualquiera que sea el razonamiento puede ser, es muy probable que no sea una buena.

♣

Cuando Harry dormía, realmente parecía un ángel suave y bonito. Sus rizos sueltos estaban tendidos sobre la almohada, a diferencia de su cuerpo que estaba envuelto con una mano posesiva en su vientre. Todo en él parecía tan pacífico que absolutamente mataba a Louis el despertarlo.

—Oye, cariño —Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama que Harry estaba enfrentando. Frotó suavemente su hombro en un intento de despertarlo.

—Amor, tienes que levantarte —dijo Louis suavemente, antes de inclinarse para besar la suave mejilla de Harry. El chico se movió, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Hola —dijo su voz pequeña, todavía ronca por el sueño—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó rápidamente cuando vio la expresión de Louis.

Louis acarició sus rizos suaves. —Tu hermana está aquí, bebé —le informó. Harry se incorporó lentamente, usando el bíceps de Louis como palanca.

—¿Gem? —preguntó Harry, confundido. Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó Louis, moviendo la mano para frotar el vientre de Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Harry presionó. Pero sonaba tan suave e inocente cuando se despertaba, tanto que a Louis no le importaban todas las preguntas.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Louis con sinceridad—. Pero ella pidió a vernos los dos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras Louis se inclinaba para envolverle un brazo alrededor de la cintura, ayudándole a sentarse completamente, sus pies colgando de la cama. Se puso de pie, una vez más, apretando el bíceps de Louis.

—¿Te importa si uso esto? —le preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a su ropa de dormir de color azul pálido. Louis pensó que se veía tan angelical en esa túnica en particular. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Te ves precioso —dijo Louis, tomando su mano mientras caminaban por la habitación y hacia la puerta—. Te garantizo que a Gemma no le importara.

—Eso es verdad —Harry estuvo de acuerdo, cruzando la puerta que Louis abrió para él.

Justo antes de que Harry llegara a las escaleras, Louis de repente se acercó detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No, princesa —bromeó, haciendo que Harry riera—. Voy a llevarte.

—Lou —Harry se quejó—. Sé caminar, a pesar de lo grande que es mi estómago.

Louis rio. —Sí, cariño —accedió él, acariciándole el estómago—, pero quiero llevarte.

Harry claramente se negó a protestar, haciéndole más fácil a Louis cuando lo agarró de debajo de sus rodillas, y lo levantó en sus brazos, acercando al menor a su pecho. Harry se acurrucó en su túnica, acercándose a Louis mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Hueles bien —Harry rio, presionando su nariz contra el pecho de Louis de nuevo.

—Huelo como un alfa —le recordó Louis—. Por supuesto que huelo bien para ti.

Harry tarareó, sonriendo a Louis. —Supongo que sí —dijo, extendiéndose para tocar la barba ligera que se estaba formando en la cara de Louis.

Finalmente, llegaron al final de la escalera. Louis, aunque muy reacio, puso a Harry en el suelo. Harry rápidamente alisó las arrugas de su bata de dormir antes de colocar su mano derecha sobre su barriga y tomar la mano de Louis con la otra.

Se tomaron su tiempo caminando por el pasillo. Louis podía sentir que Harry estaba un poco nervioso por ver a su hermana de nuevo, mientras sus palmas empezaban a sudar y agarraba la mano de Louis con fuerza.

—¿Cómo se siente el bebé? —Louis apretó su mano mientras doblaban la esquina, dirigiéndose hacia una habitación lateral en la otra ala donde estaba Gemma.

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija. Louis vio por el rabillo del ojo que se frotaba el estómago suavemente. —Está bien —dijo Harry un poco grueso—. Él me dejó dormir. Pero creo que esto lo despertará.

Louis rio entre dientes. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea repentina.

—Espera... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Él?

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, en realidad no sé si es un él —se rio—. Pero lo llamo Little Bean, así que supongo que no es mucho mejor.

Louis frunció las cejas, la pregunta todavía se le pegaba en la mente. —Me pregunto si es un niño o una…

—Podemos discutir eso más tarde —le interrumpió Harry, con un poco de aspereza y severidad en su voz. Louis sintió que parte de esto se debía a lo nervioso que estaba de volver a ver a Gemma. Estaba muy acostumbrado a desempeñar su papel alfa y ser el severo, aunque normalmente no con Harry. Pero con las horribles hormonas de Harry, dejó que se deslizara.

Louis sintió que Harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso mientras el silencio crecía entre ellos. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada, Louis se detuvo y los tiró hacia el lado del pasillo.

—Oye —Louis no le dio a Harry un momento para interrogarlo. Se inclinó ligeramente para que sus frentes se presionaran entre sí. Él le tomó la mejilla de Harry con un poco de fuerza.

—Quiero que sepas que —comenzó a decir Louis, él oyó vagamente el aliento de Harry—, te amo, somos tú y yo –se inclinó y entrelazó sus manos libres—, siempre seremos tú y yo —terminó, poniendo énfasis en el siempre.

Harry no respondió inmediatamente; en vez de eso, con un pequeño gemido, él juntó sus labios. Se besaron por un minuto, y Louis se ahogó en el hermoso sabor de los labios de Harry antes de que el joven se separara. Él juntó sus frentes.

Harry sonrió. —¿Tu y yo? —preguntó, aunque ambos sabían la respuesta obvia.

—Siempre —confirmó Louis.

—Al parecer, al bebé no le gusta mucho esa idea —Harry resopló.

Louis soltó una risita a Harry, deshaciendo las manos entrelazadas para acomodar una en el costado del estómago de Harry. Él lo palmeó suavemente.

—Y a nuestro bebé —añadió Louis.

Harry se inclinó para besar la piel a lo largo de su mandíbula, que Louis aceptó con facilidad. Se apartó para recuperar la mano de Louis.

—No sueltes mi mano —le dijo Harry.

Louis simplemente asintió. —Pase lo que pase, prometo mantenerte a salvo —dijo.

Harry sonrió porque lo sabía. Confiaba plenamente en Louis con eso.

Entraron juntos en la sala de entrada principal. La luz de las velas brillaba en la habitación y estaba casi vacía, excepto por los pocos guardias que se alineaban en las paredes.

Caminaron todo el camino hasta llegar al ala oeste. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta abierta de la habitación en la que estaba Gemma, Louis apretó la mano de Harry con tranquilidad, sintiendo que Harry retrocedía.

La habitación era pequeña. Era similar al estudio de Louis en el aspecto de sus muchos libros. En el otro extremo de la habitación había un fuego bajo.

Louis vio cuatro siluetas apiñadas sobre los bancos frente al fuego. Mientras caminaban, reconoció que dos de las figuras eran Zayn y Liam, que estaban al lado de las otras dos. Una figura del lado opuesto se levantó inmediatamente cuando Louis y Harry entraron en la habitación.

Louis oyó una gran ingesta de aliento, ya fuera de Gemma o Harry, no lo sabía, pero entonces la chica cayó en los brazos de Harry con un grito ahogado. Louis soltó silenciosamente su mano y fue a sentarse junto a Zayn.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Louis le murmuró en voz baja mientras observaba cómo Gemma hablaba en voz baja a Harry.

—Ella trajo un consejero —Zayn susurró de vuelta—. Li y yo pensamos que debíamos respaldarlos, lo siento, Niall no se iba a levantar.

Louis rio, sus ojos siguiéndolos mientras Gemma y Harry volvían a los bancos. Cuanto más se acercaba Harry a la luz del fuego, más Louis podía ver la sonrisa brillante que se curvaba en su rostro y el pequeño rubor que alineaba sus mejillas.

Gemma se sentó junto al hombre, que presumiblemente era su consejero, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a Louis.

—Rey Louis —Gemma lo estaba mirando ahora, y Louis finalmente la miró bien. Parecía la versión femenina de Harry. Ambos se veían muy parecidos, sólo por el hecho de que ella tenía largo cabello rubio. Era muy guapa, y Louis sin duda podía oler la fuerte esencia alfa de ella.

—Princesa Gemma —Louis asintió ligeramente con ella—. Pido disculpas por nuestro retraso.

—No hace falta —sonrió suavemente—. Entiendo por qué —le dirigió una mirada burlona a Harry, quien de inmediato se rio.

Ver a Harry actuar tan felizmente alrededor de Gemma tan rápidamente hizo sonreír a Louis. Había sentido lo nervioso que estaba Harry antes, pero ahora, él y Gemma parecían estar completamente contentos.

—Vengo con noticias que cambiarán las cosas —explicó Gemma. La felicidad que Louis había sentido momentos atrás se disolvió y de repente se sintió enfermo ante sus palabras. Estaba tan concentrado en reunir a Gemma y Harry que casi olvidó por qué estaba aquí.

—Muy bien —dijo Louis mirando a Harry.

Gemma se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Louis con oscuridad. —Mi padre, el Rey Robin, está muerto.

Louis se sentó en su asiento ante la sorprendente noticia, abriendo los ojos. Eso era lo último que Louis esperaba que ella dijera.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Louis—. ¿Por qué está muerto?

—Fue un asesinato —le dijo—. Por lo que he entendido, maltrató a un guardia de alguna forma, y con rabia racional el guardia apuñaló a mi padre mientras dormía.

Louis miró a Harry, que miraba su regazo con profunda concentración. Zayn se inclinó para susurrarle a Liam cuando Louis frunció las cejas. Algo en su voz estaba apagado.

—Por favor, dime, ¿sabes lo que molestó al guardia? —preguntó.

Gemma lo miró por un momento, inmersa en el silencio, antes de responder. —Sí —respondió ella.

—¿Podría decirnos, por favor?

Gemma tragó saliva. —El Rey Robin planeaba atacar aquí hacia el final del embarazo de Harry —miró rápidamente a Harry, quien Louis vio inmediatamente poner una mano protectora en su estómago—. Sería un ataque furtivo, ya no sé más —terminó cuando Louis abrió la boca para hablar.

Permaneció en silencio un minuto antes de que una pequeña voz gritara: —¿Qué habrías hecho?

Louis observó la mitad de la cara de Harry que pudo ver a través del resplandor de la luz de las velas. Ahora miraba directamente a Gemma.

—Habría intentado advertirte —respondió Gemma, sintiéndose veraz—. Pero no lo supe hasta que bajé a las mazmorras y hablé con el hombre mismo, y dijo que no quería pelear.

Zayn se aclaró la garganta. —Su Alteza —él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Entonces es usted la Reina?

—Sí —contestó Gemma—, lo soy, por eso vine aquí —se volvió hacia Louis—. Quiero comprometerme.

Louis no vaciló, sintiendo una intranquila quemadura dentro de él. Quería confiar en Gemma, honestamente. Pero estaba asustado de que ella le diera una razón para no hacerlo.

—Está bien —comenzó él—. ¿Qué tipo de compromiso?

—Para ser contundente, no quiero pelear —Gemma miró sinceramente a Louis—. No quiero que carguemos lo que nuestros padres hicieron.

El aparente consejero de Gemma se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Louis lo mirara.

—¿Sí, Ashton? —Gemma asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

—Si me permite —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza a Louis ya Gemma—. Me gustaría añadir que no sólo sus padres lucharon, sino también sus antepasados.

—Nuestras familias han estado luchando por generaciones —agregó Louis—. Nunca entendí por qué.

Gemma frunció el ceño. —Yo tampoco —admitió—. Supongo que esos hechos se perdieron en algún punto de la línea.

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿podemos estar de acuerdo en no pelear y que no habrá guerra por la ira de tu padre hacia Harry y yo?

—Claro que no —dijo Gemma rápidamente, volviéndose hacia Harry—. Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que era unirse a una distancia como esa, debe haber tomado valor.

—Fue difícil, sí, pero yo lo amo —le dijo Louis, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Harry. Su chico ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro—. Prometo que me encargaré de él.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo Gemma—. ¿Qué tan avanzado estás? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry la miró. —Alrededor de veinticinco semanas —se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio—. Quiero decir, eso es sólo una suposición desde mi último celo, honestamente.

—Pareces más grande que eso —respondió Gemma. Ella lo miró cuidadosamente por un momento—. ¿Crees que llevas gemelos?

 _Oh_. Bueno. Louis _definitivamente_ iba a estar enfermo ahora.

Harry se ruborizó de nuevo, pero negó con la cabeza. —No, no, he hablado con algunas mujeres alrededor del castillo, no piensan que son gemelos, pero podría dar a luz un poco antes de lo esperado —se frotó el estómago y miró a Louis, quien, una vez más, se estaba obligando a no vomitar.

Era increíble, en realidad. Louis ni siquiera estaba embarazado o dando a luz, pero sólo la idea de Harry entrando en labor le hacía sentir náuseas.

—Ah —interrumpió Gemma con una pequeña risa—. Entiendo, ¿tienes un médico o alguien?

Louis interrumpió. —Yo no estaría aquí si no lo hubiera —le dijo, haciéndola reír.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ustedes dos —dijo Gemma—. ¿Su gente sabe de Harry o del bebé?

Louis se mordió el labio. —No —dijo lentamente—. Le he guardado en secreto por su seguridad, temo que pueda causar algún tipo de perturbación.

Gemma asintió con la cabeza. —Entiendo.

—Nosotros... uh —Louis hizo una pausa, mirando a Harry, quien estaba mirando de nuevo a él—. Nos casamos, sin embargo.

Gemma abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Qué? —ella preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo?

—Antes del embarazo de Harry —explicó Louis—. Habíamos acabado de unirnos.

—Muy tarde por la noche —agregó Zayn con énfasis.

Gemma alzó las cejas con diversión. —Ya veo —dijo ella—. ¿Harás un anuncio, entonces? ¿Sobre nuestro acuerdo de no pelear?

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Planeo trabajar en un discurso por la mañana.

—Ashton y yo también —Gemma asintió con la cabeza hacia su consejero—. Voy a explicar que tu matrimonio con Harry va a ayudar a unir nuestros reinos.

—De acuerdo, eso estaría bien —convino Louis, mirando a Harry.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos —dijo Gemma, y Ashton se puso de pie con ella—. Me disculpo nuevamente por haber aparecido tan tarde, pero tenía que informarle del Rey —sonrió tímidamente.

Louis se puso de pie con ella. —No hace falta —le dijo—. Lo aprecio realmente, Harry y yo hemos estado muy estresados los últimos meses debido a sus amenazas.

—Una última cosa —Gemma miró a Harry, que se paró a su lado—. Les deseo a ustedes dos lo mejor en su matrimonio. Y con el bebé —añadió antes de extender la mano para darle palmaditas en la protuberancia de Harry.

Harry miró su mano con una sonrisa. —Gracias —respondió él—. Por todo, Gem.

Gemma lo empujó hacia adelante y los abrazó fuertemente—o tan fuerte como un abrazo podía ser con el estómago de Harry. Eso hizo que Louis se sintiera en paz sabiendo que Harry y Gemma estaban reunidos. Con su acuerdo, no habría más peleas y en realidad podrían estar a salvo.

Eventualmente, Gemma y Ashton abandonaron el castillo mientras Zayn y Liam se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Pronto, sólo eran Louis y Harry.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Louis sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros y por una vez, en realidad creyó que podrían estar bien. Él empujó a Harry en un apretado abrazo.

Una cosa llevó a otra rápidamente. Al principio, sólo estaban abrazados, pero de repente los húmedos labios de Harry besaban desesperadamente a Louis. Sus bonitos gemidos se filtraron por la habitación, dejando a Louis hambriento de más. Él quería que Harry controlara la velocidad esta vez.

—Carajo, mierda —Harry empezó una lenta rutina contra la entrepierna de Louis desde donde estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Sus brazos estaban sujetos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Louis, sus pechos enrojecidos juntos. El estómago de Harry estaba apretado contra Louis.

—Me encanta cuando entras en este estado —dijo Louis jadeando, alejándose de su boca para chuparle el cuello. Harry gritó en un punto en particular, pero Louis siguió adelante.

—Quítate la ropa —Harry casi gruñó. Algo a lo que Louis se había visto obligado a adaptarse a lo largo del embarazo de Harry era que el chico había querido hacerse de más en control de su vida sexual. Era lo único en lo que Harry podía llegar a ser dominante. La razón principal era que las molestias que él recibiría de permanecer en una posición demasiado larga, a menudo lo hacían ordenarle a Louis que lo follara en un ángulo diferente.

—Oye —Louis se separó del cuello de Harry—. Levántate, cariño —exclamó suavemente. Louis, por supuesto, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Rápidamente se desvistió antes de proceder a ayudar a Harry, pero el chico sólo se lamentó.

—No me gusta estar embarazado durante el sexo —Harry casi lloriqueó. Louis estaba tentado a reír hasta que vio la cara seria de Harry. Se mordió la lengua.

—Cariño, todavía puedo hacerte sentir bien, incluso con esto —Louis puso una mano en el estómago ahora desnudo de Harry. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Siéntate de nuevo —Harry resopló—. Quiero montarte.

Louis obedeció y se sentó en el banco. Harry se dejó caer en su regazo, esta vez frente al camino opuesto. Él reanudó su lenta rutina en la polla completamente dura de Louis cuando de repente, Louis lo detuvo.

—Bebé... —dijo Louis sin aliento—. No tengo aceite.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo. —Estoy bastante húmedo —le dijo.

Antes de que Louis pudiera protestar, Harry se alineaba en la polla de Louis.

—Ayúdame —Harry lloriqueó entonces, mirando a Louis. Se levantó ligeramente y agarró la polla de Louis. El hombre mayor le ayudó a alinear su agujero húmedo directamente sobre la polla de Louis. Él empujó ligeramente, y el aliento de Harry se atragantó en su garganta. Lentamente, siguió hundiéndose hasta que se sentó completamente en el regazo de Louis.

Louis, por hábito, envolvió de inmediato sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Harry. Harry gimió y volvió la cabeza hacia el hombro de Louis, dejando escapar unos jadeos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Louis. Frotó círculos pequeños sobre su estómago. Harry solo tarareó cuando empezó un lento movimiento de balanceo contra Louis.

Louis pensó que era increíble lo profundo que estaba dentro de Harry. Estaba tan apretado y mojado, continuamente apretando alrededor de él.

Estaban apretados en el banco. Aunque definitivamente no era cómodo, Harry había insistido en que no podía esperar hasta que llegaran al dormitorio para ser jodido. Louis personalmente sólo pensaba que tenía algo con la exhibición.

Harry se sentó de repente, dejando que la mayor parte de la polla de Louis se le escapara. Justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de protestar... Harry se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, soltando un gemido entrecortado.

—Tan hermoso —murmuró Louis, observando mientras Harry se recostaba para apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Louis. Tan tentador como era coger el ritmo y golpear sus caderas hacia arriba en Harry, él quería que el chico menor tuviera el control. Era difícil para su lado alfa, ya que dominar era más un hábito, pero siempre quería ser gentil con Harry.

—Estoy cerca —le dijo Harry. Louis aprovechó al máximo su cuello expuesto y se inclinó para lamer a su compañero. Harry jadeó sorprendido.

Aunque su marca estaba en el otro lado, Louis pasó su lengua sobre el sudoroso, pero dulce olor omega en su cuello. Siempre le había gustado tanto.

—Voy a... —Harry gritó, casi pareciendo detenerse y esperar el permiso de Louis.

Louis finalmente bajó las manos que fueron colocadas en el estómago de Harry y las movió a su polla dura. Lo sacudió frenéticamente hasta que Harry llegó con un grito, todavía moviendo sus caderas en la polla de Louis.

—Estoy cerca, amor —le advirtió Louis. Una vez que Harry llegó, parecía que se tomaba en serio la idea de hacer que Louis viniera. Movió sus caderas en pequeños ochos, manteniendo sus movimientos consistentes.

Louis se vino con un grito, sintiéndose entrar profundamente dentro de Harry. Se inclinó hacia el chico mientras Harry lo conducía a través de su orgasmo. Su nudo quedó atrapado en el interior de Harry.

Estuvieron callados por un tiempo. El nudo de Louis estaría dentro de Harry por varios minutos, así que ambos descansaron y disfrutaron de la intimidad de estar físicamente juntos. Louis sabía que había muchas cosas peores que estar encerrado dentro de Harry.

Él lamió el cuello de Harry un poco más y continuó frotando su estómago, manchando toda la piel estirada. A Harry no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Mientras Louis daba más dulces besos al cuello de Harry, sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía. La sensación enferma y preocupante había desaparecido finalmente. Por primera vez, había un sentimiento feliz dentro de él y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él había finalmente logrado mantener a Harry y su hijo no nato seguros.

—Hola, amor —dijo Louis en sus oídos, usando una de sus manos para rozar sus rizos sudorosos—. ¿De qué querías hablar antes?

Harry se movió ligeramente, tratando de mirar a Louis. —¿Qué dije? —preguntó.

—Has dicho que discutiríamos si el bebé era un niño o una niña —le recordó Louis, mordiéndole el cuello otra vez. Olía tan bien.

—Oh —Harry metió la cabeza en el cuello de Louis, inclinándose hacia atrás—. Sólo pensaba que deberíamos hablar de nombres de bebés.

Louis dejó de morderlo para pensar. Sinceramente, no había pensado en nombres para su hijo. No tenían manera de saber si era un niño o niña hasta que naciera. Ni siquiera sabían si sería alfa u omega hasta que fuera mayor, por lo general en su pre-adolescencia.

—Muy bien —dijo Louis, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Alguna idea?

Harry tarareó. —Tengo el nombre de una chica —le dijo—. Guinevere.

—Guinevere —Louis dejó que el nombre rodara de su lengua. Él frunció el ceño—. No sé si me gusta eso, honestamente.

—De acuerdo, podemos seguir pensando —dijo Harry calmadamente, sin parecer desconcertado por el rechazo de Louis.

Louis hizo una pausa. —¿Qué hay de Genevieve? —preguntó.

—¡Oh! —Harry se animó—. Me encanta ese.

Louis besó su mejilla. —Bueno, Genevieve si es una niña.

—¿Genevieve… Rose? —preguntó Harry vacilante—. ¿Es un buen nombre?

—Me gusta —respondió Louis—. Genevieve Rose. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con los nombres de niño?

El nudo de Louis finalmente bajó, lo que le permitió a Harry descender lentamente de su regazo. Cogió su ropa desechada antes de responder.

—No quiero nombrarlo como ninguno de nuestros padres —dijo Harry de manera bastante directa mientras volvía a ponerse su vestido de noche.

—Estoy de acuerdo —suspiró Louis, acercándose a buscar su propia ropa—. Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan sus propios nombres.

—Sí —dijo Harry de acuerdo. Después de que terminó de vestirse, se sentó en el banco y vio a Louis terminar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Louis se ponía la camisa. De repente, Harry jadeó.

—¿Qué hay de Alexander? —dijo emocionado—. ¿Te gusta eso?

—Me gusta —sonrió Louis, sentándose al lado de Harry—. Suena como un nombre de príncipe precioso —puso una mano en la pequeña espalda de Harry y la otra en su panza.

—A él también le gusta —Harry rio, mirando la mano de Louis. De repente se puso serio—. Quiero que tenga tu nombre.

Louis frunció el entrecejo. —¿Por qué? —preguntó. La idea de que su hijo tuviera su segundo nombre lo puso nervioso por alguna razón.

—Me gusta tu segundo nombre —dijo simplemente Harry. ¿Alexander William?

—Vale —dijo Louis sonriendo a su compañero. Rimaba agradablemente, por supuesto—. Vale eso está bien.

Harry sonrió. —Perfecto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Louis despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose positivamente agotado y definitivamente poco listo para comenzar el día. Su cabeza ya le dolía al pensar en tener que dejar su cálida cama para poner en marcha sus típicos deberes reales. Si dependiera de él, pasaría el resto de su día en la cama con su pareja.

Después de su reunión con Gemma anoche, y su celebración que consistió en Harry montándolo, Louis no se acostó hasta que caso el amanecer. Aunque, no tenía remordimientos por la noche anterior.

Louis sonrió al calor del cuello de Harry. La noche pasada llegó con nuevas revelaciones para Louis y Harry. Esta era la primera mañana en muchos meses en que Louis no sentía un revoloteo de preocupación dentro de él al pensar en una guerra inminente. En cambio, se despertó con la espalda de Harry presionada firmemente contra su pecho y su rostro acurrucado en sus deliciosos rizos.

Con un pequeño gemido y con la sensación de que su mente y sus músculos dolían para permanecer en la cama, Louis se separó con fuerza de Harry. Mirando hacia abajo, sonrió afectuosamente ante la visión de Harry enroscado en una pequeña bola con una mano protectora en su vientre.

Louis se deslizó fuera de la cama y se vistió lentamente, todavía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que tenía que ir y en realidad _ser_ _Rey_ en lugar de dormir con su pareja. Una vez completamente vestido y decentemente preparado, Louis salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

En su somnoliento estado, Louis tropezó los escalones y se encontró con una figura cuando llegó al fondo. Saltó hacia atrás con sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento, amigo —se disculpó Niall, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo a Louis. Incluso Niall podía decir que Louis parecía un desastre—. ¿Listo para escribir ese discurso?

—Sí —Louis bostezó. Sinceramente, se sintió turbado bajo la presión del discurso. No era un discurso informal para recordar a la gente de sus impuestos ni nada parecido. En cambio, se trataba del matrimonio secreto de Louis con Harry, el hecho de que Harry estaba muy embarazado de su heredero, y el final del pleito con el reino de la Reina Gemma.

Niall y Louis se dirigieron a la sala designada en silencio, descubriendo que Zayn y Liam ya estaban allí esperándolos.

Fueron directamente a los negocios. Era difícil decir las cosas sin insinuar que Louis era un rey impropio al ocultar a su amante del _antiguo_ reino odiado. Pero entre los cuatro, escribieron algo decente con Louis enunciando los factores más importantes en los acontecimientos más recientes.

Louis revisó el discurso una última vez, decidiendo que estaba lo suficiente bien escrito para que la gente lo entendiera. Se lo entregó a Zayn, que lo anunciaría a los ciudadanos a la mañana siguiente. Ahora, Louis sólo podía esperar no convertirse en un rey odiado.

Poco después, Louis salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las cocinas. Asumió que Harry todavía estaría durmiendo, o muy probablemente todavía en la cama, y Louis, siendo el excelente esposo que es, no quería que Harry se despertara absolutamente muerto de hambre.

Louis tomó un poco de pan y varias frutas en una cesta pequeña antes de marcharse rápidamente, asegurando que su presencia no se notara. Se dirigió a su habitación.

La puerta seguía cerrada justo como la había dejado esta mañana. Suponiendo que Harry todavía estuviera dormido, ya que era sólo tarde por la mañana, Louis siguió caminando sin molestarse en tocar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Harry para ver si estaba dormido, un jadeo lo asustó cuando cerró la puerta.

Louis miró sorprendido, viendo a Perrie y Sophia sentadas en un pequeño banco al final de la cama de Harry y él. Parecían muy sorprendidas al ver a Louis.

—¡Su Alteza! —Perrie exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Me ha asustado.

—Uh… —Louis echó un rápido vistazo sólo para descubrir que Harry definitivamente no estaba en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Oh, está probándose unas túnicas ahora mismo —le informó Sophia. Fue entonces cuando Louis tomó nota de los diversos tejidos que rodeaban a las chicas y los pocos vestidos que sobre la cama.

—Oh —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño, abriéndose paso lentamente hacia la cama para dejar la cesta—. Correcto.

—Supongo que nunca dejé mi enhorabuena —dijo Perrie un poco tímida, volviéndose hacia Louis—. Él lo está haciendo muy bien en su embarazo. Mucho mejor que yo —continuó.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo ahora? —Louis se alejó lentamente de la cama para sentarse en el banco cerca de la chimenea vacía.

—Tiene tres años —sonrió Perrie—. Un niño muy salvaje, sin duda.

—Él está relacionado con Zayn, así que supongo que eso es lo que se espera —Louis sólo estaba bromeando, pero Perrie aún se reía—. De todos modos, ¿por qué Harry está probándose más ropa?

—El bebé crece más rápido de lo que esperábamos —comentó Sophia con una pequeña mueca—. Los trajes que le hice la semana pasada ya le quedan apretados.

Louis levantó las cejas. Al ver a Harry todos los días, suponía que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo su bebé.

—Oh —Louis trató de no sonar sorprendido, pero estaba fallando horriblemente—. Supongo-

De repente, la puerta que conducía al baño se abrió, una vez más, sorprendiendo a Louis.

—¿Eh, Perrie? ¿Crees que podríamos… —Harry salió. Entonces advirtió a Louis y pareció un poco sorprendido—. Oh, hola, Lou.

La mandíbula de Louis cayó al ver a Harry.

Sus túnicas eran de seda púrpura real. Era un color sólido y muy simple. El escote era grande y le mostraba bien la clavícula. Entonces las mangas comenzaban justo en el borde de sus hombros, cayendo hasta la rendija derecha en el codo, donde las dos piezas se abrían.

Pero lo que hizo que el corazón de Louis se detuviera era lo _embarazado_ que Harry se veía. El vestido mostraba sus rollitos y su estómago _tan bien_. El color real caía suavemente sobre su vientre y derecho a sus pies.

Louis sólo pudo mirar con asombro cuando Harry se acercó a él. Tal vez fueron los comentarios de Perrie y Sophia al respecto, pero ahora Harry se veía aún más embarazado que cuando Louis se fue.

—¿Te gusta? —Harry giró alrededor antes de llegar a Louis, así que cayó directamente en los brazos del hombre mayor. Louis inmediatamente colocó sus manos en las caderas de Harry en un intento de estabilizarlo, antes de inhalar el espléndido y embriagador olor de su omega.

—Me gusta mucho —respondió Louis, sintiendo que su polla se contraía. Esperaba no tardar mucho en tener a Harry a solas.

Harry sonrió antes de mirar a Perrie ya Sophia, a las que Louis había olvidado temporalmente.

—¿Se ve bien? —Harry se apartó de la mano de Louis para caminar hacia ellos. Tomó todo en Louis no protestar y pedirle a Harry que volviera a él.

—Perfecto —Perrie sonrió—. Probablemente debería bajar, si no les importa —les dijo antes de levantarse, junto con Sophia. Louis nunca había estado más agradecido en su vida.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta, Louis se abalanzó sobre Harry y no salieron de la cama por el resto de la mañana.

♣

Al día siguiente, Louis se paseaba ansiosamente con Harry mientras Zayn fue enviado a dar el discurso. Decir que estaba nervioso era un eufemismo; Estaba _aterrorizado_. Este discurso podría determinar cómo gobernaría el reino por el resto de su vida.

Un sirviente trajo comida a Louis y Harry, quienes se sentaron y comieron en la cama, tratando de relajarse y no concentrarse en el temor que bullía bajo su piel.

Mientras esperaban, Harry habló con Louis sobre sus sentimientos con respecto al embarazo, ("¡Tal vez podamos intentar otro bebé, Lou!"), Lo que inmediatamente hizo que Louis se ahogara con su lengua.

En el fondo de su mente, Louis siempre se preguntaba cómo era ser realmente un omega. Le encanta lo sumiso que es Harry en su celo, la forma en que _ansía_ ser padre y nunca parece estar satisfecho hasta que está hinchado con el hijo de Louis, por no mencionar lo _resbaladizo_ que se pone cuando está excitado por ello.

Ser un omega masculino no es extremadamente raro, pero las hembras son, con mucho, más comunes. Louis admiraba lo fuerte que Harry era al aceptar que ser un poco diferente. De alguna manera, hacia a Louis amarlo y querer protegerlo aún más.

Unas horas más tarde, después de varias peleas de cosquillas causadas por Harry, soñolientos besuqueos y sexo rápido, oyeron un golpe en la puerta.

Louis salió disparado desde donde estaba tendido con Harry contra su pecho. Se apartó de Harry antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

En el momento en que Louis abrió la puerta, un Zayn de aspecto cansado se invitó a entrar. Jadeaba pesadamente, llevando el discurso en una mano y una bolsa de mensajero en otra. Su cabello era algo desastroso y su rostro mostraba un agotamiento absoluto. Pasó junto a Louis para sentarse en los bancos de enfrente de su cama.

Harry salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia Zayn. Louis cerró la puerta antes de hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Louis, sintiéndose ansioso. Se sentó en un banco al lado de Harry y frente a Zayn—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Zayn tragó saliva. —Creo que salió bien —les informó—. Sorprendentemente, nadie parecía demasiado enfadado por ello.

Louis alzó las cejas. —¿De verdad? —preguntó con incredulidad. Por todo lo que ha hecho, el pueblo tiene todo el derecho de odiarlo—. ¿Diste todo el discurso?

—Cada palabra —respondió Zayn—. Supongo que creen que ambos son mejores que sus padres y tienen un poco de fe en ustedes.

—¿Y el pleito? —preguntó Louis—. ¿Qué hay de eso?

Zayn suspiró. —Recuerda, Lou, estoy en la plaza del pueblo, la gente viene a _mí_ , así que realmente no puedo concentrarme en sus expresiones, sé que nadie estaba particularmente enojado.

—Bien —susurró Louis con un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que Harry unía los brazos y lo acariciaba cariñosamente—. ¿Notaste sus reacciones sobre el bebé?

Zayn miró a Harry. —Causaste muchos susurros —él rio entre dientes—. Me imagino que estaban un poco sorprendidos de que encontrases un príncipe omega.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Mientras no nos odien, parece que estaremos bien.

Zayn miró hacia arriba. —No creo que cualquier potencial odio pueda superponerse a cómo la gente sentía acerca de sus padres.

♣

Durante las próximas semanas, Louis discutió con sus consejeros sobre el potencial de un baile formal en honor a él y a Harry, de alguna manera, _saliendo_. Originalmente, sonaba como un buen plan. Pero cuando Louis trató de hablar con Harry, el muchacho insistió en que estaba demasiado embarazado para siquiera considerarlo.

Harry tenía veintisiete semanas, pero ciertamente era más grande que la mayoría en ese momento. Perrie comentó, diciendo que es porque él es un varón, y por lo tanto, podría ser entrar en trabajo de parto más fácil y más rápido. Louis esperaba que no tuviera razón.

Harry insistió en que podían dar un baile cuando no estuviera paseando por el castillo en este estado. Louis estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto. Pero todavía se sentía un poco decepcionado porque estaba completamente listo para mostrar su omega como _suyo_.

♣

Un mes después de que salieron, Louis se despertó con la frente y espalda sudadas, su piel se sentía sonrojada como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo, y su polla estaba tan dura que era doloroso.

Dejó escapar un gruñido áspero, con los ojos aún cerrados en su estado aún somnoliento, y comenzó a frotarse contra lo más cercano a su lado. Enterró la cara en ese dulce y dulce olor.

Harry olía mil veces mejor que lo que hizo la noche anterior. Olía como su compañero, una mezcla no sólo de su olor, sino del vínculo con Louis. Olía como el compañero de Louis.

Louis se quejó en la cabeza de los rizos, aun frotándose contra él desesperadamente. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

Sintió que Harry se movía contra él, claramente despertado por sus alarmantes movimientos. Entonces otra vez, Louis estaba moliéndose en su trasero desnudo.

—¿Lou? —Harry preguntó soñoliento, volviendo la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo-yo… —Louis se apartó de Harry. De pronto metió una mano en su ropa de dormir y sacó su polla dura. Se masturbó por un momento antes de derramarse sobre sí mismo.

Harry estaba completamente frente a él ahora. Era la mitad de la noche, y todavía parecía muy cansado, pero también parecía fascinado.

—Estoy en celo —explicó Louis después de que su aliento volviera un poco a la normalidad. Su nudo seguía hinchado, pero no estaba encerrado en nada. Él sabía mientras que estuviera en celo su nudo no se hincharía como lo haría normalmente

—¿Qué necesitas? —los ojos de Harry eran anchos, aun fijos en la polla dura de Louis—. ¿Necesitas follarme?

—No quiero herirte —dijo Louis rápidamente—. Quiero decir-

Harry negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. —Me ayudaste durante mi celo, ahora quiero ayudarte en el tuyo —dijo Harry con voz seria. Louis estaba tan encendido que no trataría de rechazarlo.

—¿Me chuparías una vez mi nudo baje? —preguntó Louis, sin dudar ni siquiera.

Harry asintió apresuradamente. Louis rápidamente se levantó para desnudarse completamente, como Harry ya estaba, antes de caer de nuevo contra las almohadas, mirando con completa admiración mientras su compañero se inclinaba sobre él.

—Me estoy poniendo resbaladizo —Harry le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar a Louis—. Estoy muy mojado, Lou.

—Jesucristo —Louis se sentó para poder alcanzar detrás de Harry y seguro, cuando él retiró sus dedos, Harry estaba empapando.

—Mierda... —Louis se metió los dos dedos en la boca. Harry gimoteó ante la vista.

Louis chupó sus propios dedos más de lo que probablemente debería haber hecho. Pero Harry estaba tan húmedo y resbaladizo y olía absolutamente celestial. Si no estuviera embarazado, Louis sabía que habría pasado ahora.

—Nuevo plan —dijo Louis tan pronto como sacó los dedos de su boca con un estallido—. Quiero que te sientes en mi cara.

El rostro de Harry era una mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Se lamió los labios antes de asentir lentamente.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. ¿C-Cómo me quieres?

—Sube aquí —Louis agarró sus caderas, ayudando a Harry a balancearse sobre la almohada y agarrando las cortinas del dosel que estaban contra la pared. El agujero de Harry estaba directamente sobre él y el nudo de Louis estaba bajando rápidamente.

—Así —dijo Louis, lamiéndose los labios ante la vista celestial.

Harry soltó un pequeño gemido y Louis no podía esperar a ponerle su lengua sobre él.

—Mírate, bebé —dijo Louis con suavidad—. Tan embarazado y lleno de mí, querido, tan lleno de mi bebé, ¿no?

Harry lloriqueaba, sus muslos que se ajustaban contra el rostro de Louis amenazaban con encerrarlo, aunque a Louis no le importaba en absoluto.

Louis alzó la mano, poniendo una mano en el estómago grande de Harry, dándole una pequeña caricia. —Dios, tan embarazado, Hazza, eres tan hermoso.

—Lou, Lou —Harry casi lloraba ahora—. No puedo...

Louis tarareó. Siempre le gustaba hablar con Harry así. Cuando hacían el amor, tendía a ser más suave o incluso más tranquilo con sus palabras. Pero ahora, en su celo, Louis estaba tan encendido que no podía pensar bien.

—Siéntate —dijo Louis. Y Harry lo hizo.

La humedad de Harry estuvo inmediatamente en la lengua de Louis en cuanto se sentó en su rostro. Louis gruñó contra Harry por lo cálido que se sentía. Louis empezó a lamerlo desesperadamente, sintiendo que Harry gritaba desde lo alto y se apretaba contra él. Así es como Louis sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Harry empezó a molerse contra él, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra el rostro de Louis en una rutina lenta. Su lubricante empezó a mezclarse con la saliva de Louis mientras se mecía. Y pronto, Louis supo que casi todo su rostro estaba húmedo de Harry.

Harry continuamente gritaba el nombre de Louis mientras cabalgaba su rostro. Era tanto que Louis no podía resistir la idea de no tocarse a sí mismo. Estaba a punto de venirse ya.

Manteniendo una mano firme en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry para ayudarlo a sostenerse, Louis envolvió una mano alrededor de sí mismo y comenzó a sacudirse apresuradamente.

Harry soltó un fuerte grito y comenzó a molerse con tanta fuerza contra el rostro de Louis que éste no pudo respirar. Él supo inmediatamente que Harry se corría, y lo dejó montar las ondas de su orgasmo encima de Louis.

Louis soltó un grito entonces, aunque amortiguado, y se vino por todo su estómago. Su nudo se hinchó de nuevo inmediatamente. Harry se bajó rápidamente de su rostro.

—Wow —Harry parecía positivamente destrozado mientras se sentaba junto a Louis—. Eso fue increíble.

Louis miró la gran piscina de su estómago. El problema con los celos era que él se corría mucho y muy seguido.

—Tu cara está tan húmeda —Harry parecía sorprendido por la visión—. Estás mojado con mi lubricante.

Louis no pudo resistir y lamió sus labios, sintiendo el recuerdo de Harry todavía en su lengua.

—Tienes un sabor asombroso, cariño —dijo Louis honestamente. El lubricante de un omega era celestial.

Harry sonrió. —¿Quieres follarme después de que tu nudo baje?

Louis miró hacia abajo, notando que ya estaba bajando rápidamente. Ya se ha venido dos veces y él no estaba cerca de estar cansado. Pero-

—¿Te cansarás muy rápido? —preguntó Louis, pero observó cómo Harry se recostaba contra las almohadas y doblaba las rodillas y abría las piernas. Él apoyó ambas manos sobre su estómago.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien —le dijo—. Te prometo que te diré si me agoto demasiado.

Louis vio que su nudo había bajado por completo. Se movió y se sentó entre las piernas extendidas de Harry. Se inclinó sobre Harry y lo besó con brusquedad.

—Fóllame —Harry respiró contra sus labios.

Louis no esperó entonces. Empezó a empujarse en Harry, gimiendo ante el cálido calor alrededor de su polla. Se sentó rápidamente y se inclinó sobre Harry, jadeando pesadamente encima de él.

—Dime cuándo —jadeó Louis. Ahora estaba tan desesperado. Su celo era fuerte y todo gritaba Harry y su hermoso aroma omega. Pero incluso a través de un celo difícil, Louis sabía que todo lo que hacía con Harry en la cama era con consentimiento. Había oído demasiadas historias de alfas abusando de sus parejas. Juró que nunca haría eso.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Harry, manteniendo las manos firmemente sobre su estómago—. A-Adelante.

Louis inmediatamente se retiró hasta que sólo la cabeza estaba dentro antes de empujar duro y profundo. Harry soltó un grito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Louis movió sus dos manos para enredarlas con las de Harry. Con ellas en la parte superior, colocó las manos de ambos a los dos lados de la cabeza de Harry.

—Joder, tan apretado —gruñó Louis, usando sus caderas para empujarse y observando a Harry cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que su bebé estuviera bien. Él dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos mientras Louis lo follaba.

—L-Lou, para… —Harry abrió sus ojos y miró a Louis con urgencia.

Louis inmediatamente se retiró. Desenredó sus manos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Harry con preocupación.

—¿Bebé? —Louis estaba tratando de ver su rostro para ver qué estaba mal. Estaba tan duro y caliente, pero se obligó a contenerse—. Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito cambiar de posición — Harry lo miró a los ojos—. Lo siento.

Louis meneó la cabeza. —No, no, está bien, lo que sea cómodo para ti, cariño, ¿qué posición quieres?

—Um —Harry miró hacia abajo, claramente pensando. —¿Podría ponerme de rodillas y tu detrás de mí?

Louis se apresuró a ayudar a Harry a sentarse y a ponerse de rodillas. Frotó la espalda de Harry y su trasero mientras su chico se acomodaba.

—Oh, gracias —Harry suspiró aliviado. Se volvió para mirar a Louis—. Puedes continuar.

Louis se colocó detrás de Harry, hundiendo su polla y en realidad observándola desaparecer entre sus pálidas mejillas. Él agarró su trasero, apretando la carne mientras tocaba fondo. Harry gimió deliciosamente.

—Se siente tan bien —Harry jadeó cuando Louis empezó a volver a sus empujes rítmicos—. Siempre te sientes bien.

Louis empujó de nuevo, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba para agarrar las caderas de Harry. —Tú también, mi amor —respondió Louis. Harry estaba tan jodidamente apretado alrededor de él.

Harry soltó una serie de gemidos mientras el sonido de su trasero golpeando las caderas de Louis llenaba la habitación. Louis gimió en voz alta al ver el trasero de Harry moviéndose cada vez que sus caderas chocaban con su piel. Se agarró a Harry con fuerza.

—Tan bien —continuó Louis, manteniéndose firme, empujándose sobre la espalda de Harry y sus brazos envolviéndose en la parte inferior del estómago de Harry.

Louis lo folló más rápido, manteniéndose encima de Harry. Tenía cuidado de no hacerle daño a él o a su bebé con su peso mientras se aferraba a Harry.

—¡Mierda! —Harry gritó. Louis se movió hacia atrás para que él estuviera sentado sobre sus rodillas, de nuevo agarrando las caderas de Harry. Redujo la velocidad y se detuvo, aún enterrado en el interior de Harry. El muchacho rápidamente volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Louis? —Harry trató de mirarlo de nuevo. Su voz estaba llegando en pequeños jadeos—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Quiero darte un descanso —dijo Louis, respirando profundamente. Era doloroso estar tan profundo dentro de Harry y no moverse. Pero Harry le había dicho que se había estado cansando más durante las relaciones sexuales desde que quedó embarazado. Louis respetaba eso y siempre quería tener cuidado.

—Está bien —le dijo Harry—. Sólo... Harry se movió hacia adelante, dejando que la polla de Louis se deslizara de su interior antes de moverse hacia atrás hasta que su trasero se rozaba con las caderas de Louis. El hombre mayor gimió ante la vista.

—Te ves muy bien, bebé —dijo Louis. Estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, dejando que Harry se follara en su polla. Harry parecía alentado por las palabras de Louis cuando empezó a ir más rápido.

—Eso es —prosiguió Louis, clavando las uñas en las caderas de Harry—. Te ves tan bien jodiéndote a ti mismo.

Harry bajó la cabeza, parecía decidido a medida que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

—¿Estás cerca? —Louis le preguntó, posando sus ojos en el trasero de Harry mientras éste, continuamente, golpeaba contra sus caderas.

Harry soltó un grito agudo. —Sí, sí —trató de mirar a Louis—. Ayúdame…

Aunque Harry no podía ver, Louis asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un mejor agarre en Harry mientras se retiraba, empujando de nuevo rápidamente y con fuerza. Él movió una de sus manos que estaba sobre la cadera de Harry y la guio debajo de él para agarrar su polla. En el momento en que lo hizo, Harry soltó un fuerte grito y se derramó por todo su estómago.

—Estoy a punto de correrme, cariño —soltó Louis, sintiendo que su nudo comenzaba a hincharse—. ¿Quieres que te anude o me salgo?

—Sal —dijo Harry, para decepción de Louis. Se retiró rápidamente, observando con ligera confusión mientras Harry se rodaba sobre su espalda. Estaba tan cerca de correrse que era doloroso.

—Cariño, no puedo...

—Anuda mi boca —dijo Harry _oh-tan-inocentemente._

Louis estuvo a punto de correrse de sólo pensarlo. —¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

Harry se lamió los labios. —Sólo siéntate en la parte superior de mi pecho —Louis frunció el ceño, lo que Harry notó rápidamente antes de añadir—. No me harás daño. Sólo sé cuidadoso.

—Siempre, cariño —murmuró Louis mientras se arrastraba a su lado. Harry puso una mano sobre su, ahora pegajoso, estómago. Con cuidado, Louis se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Harry, asegurándose de que no golpeara su vientre. Miró a Harry quien tenía la cara rosada y ruborizada.

—Vamos, Lou —dijo Harry, mirando su polla dura—. Por favor, anuda mi boca.

Louis agarró su polla y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente delante de la cara de Harry, su polla a pocos centímetros de esos labios magníficos. Sintió que su nudo crecía sólo al ver a Harry.

—Bebé, no quiero hacerte daño —protestó débilmente. A veces era difícil anudar a Harry cuando follaban, mucho más seria en su _boca_.

—Estaré bien —prometió Harry—. Simplemente no empujes demasiado lejos en mi garganta.

Louis gimió ante eso, acariciándose frenéticamente ante la vista de la boca abierta y ansiosa de Harry.

Con un grito, Louis llegó directamente sobre la boca de Harry, observando cómo su chico tomaba cada gota de él. Cuando Louis sintió que su nudo se hinchaba, se metió en la boca de Harry, permitiéndole atraparlo.

Todo pareció congelarse. Louis acababa de _anudarse_. En la _boca_ de Harry. Por un momento, le aterrorizó haber herido su omega. No fue hasta que Harry parpadeó y tarareó alrededor de su polla que Louis respiró un poco más fácil.

El nudo de Louis no duró tanto tiempo, debido a su celo. Era una vista hermosa; un Harry embarazado de veintisiete semanas lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados envueltos alrededor de su polla. Louis nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

En el momento en que su nudo bajó, Louis se retiró y cayó al otro lado de la cama, deliberadamente lejos de Harry.

Miró al techo, tratando de envolver su mente en _qué infiernos acababa de suceder._

De pronto, Harry apareció sobre él con una voz ligeramente aturdida y susurrando

—¿Listo para ir de nuevo?


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando Louis se despertó, oyó el ruido de los pies contra el suelo de piedra y parpadeó rápidamente, intentando adaptarse a la luz del sol que ondeaba por la habitación. Su celo apenas había terminado anoche y casi sintió que necesitaba un día completo para recuperarse de él.

Había durado casi 5 días esta vez. Louis trató de achacarlo al hecho de que él estaba follando y anudando a su necesitada y embarazada pareja. Hasta intentó insistirle a Harry la noche anterior que sus razones eran válidas, no que Harry protestara por ello. De hecho, Harry actuó como si estuviera en pleno celo por la manera en que rogó a Louis que lo follara en las sábanas las noches pasadas.

Mientras permanecieron en su habitación cerrada durante casi una semana, Louis había puesto a Zayn a cargo de las cosas hasta que estuviera completamente de vuelta y centrado. Confiaba en Zayn completamente para ser un buen reemplazo mientras él manejaba la necesidad de Harry durante su celo.

Louis gimió en la almohada, sintiendo sus músculos doloridos protestar mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Mirando hacia adelante, Louis frunció las cejas al ver a Harry de pie frente al espejo con una túnica azul claro. Estaba aplanando los lados y alisando las arrugas. Louis se sorprendió sonriendo mientras miraba a Harry girarse hacia un lado para examinar su estómago. Harry frunció el ceño entonces, colocando una mano encima de su vientre y otra abajo.

Louis frunció el ceño desde su lugar en la cama. —¿Todo bien, amor?

Harry saltó en el lugar y se giró hacia Louis. —Oh, eh, sí, sólo tratando de decidir si debería usar esto.

—Yo digo que deberías —Louis se desprendió de las sábanas y se acercó a Harry, quien estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Harry siempre se veía tan hermoso y le dolía a Louis saber que no siempre lo reconocía.

Louis se acercó por detrás de Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y colocando sus manos encima de las de Harry que estaban sobre su estómago. Harry le sonrió a través del cristal.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo grande que se ha puesto el bebé? Harry lo miró a través del cristal—. Voy a dar a luz, muy pronto.

Louis tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír. Todavía no quería pensar en ello. —Sí, amor, el bebé estará aquí pronto.

Harry se movió hacia él y las manos de Louis se movieron automáticamente a las caderas de Harry. A veces, Louis sentía como si conociera las curvas de la cintura de Harry mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Alexander o Genevieve —Harry sonrió—. Nuestro bebé tendrá un nombre encantador, de cualquier manera.

Louis besó su mejilla suavemente, dejando que sus labios perduraran por un momento antes de retroceder. Los ojos de Harry eran brillantes y Louis juró que veía estrellas en ellos.

—Iba a ir al pueblo por un rato —le dijo Harry, soltándose del agarre de Louis para caminar hacia el espejo, donde él, una vez más, comenzó a examinarse a sí mismo—. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Oh —Louis hizo una pausa, pensando en ello durante un momento—. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Me esperas mientras me preparo?

Harry asintió y Louis corrió hacia el baño. Apresuradamente se cambió y cuando volvió, sólo encontró a Harry examinándose nuevamente en el espejo.

Louis alisó su túnica plateada mientras se acercaba a Harry. —¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —preguntó.

—Estoy pensando —dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia el otro lado y manteniendo una mano en el lado superior e inferior de su estómago—. Me gusta estar embarazado con tu bebé.

Louis se acercó para estar directamente detrás de Harry. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry suavemente, incapaz de ocultar su orgullo alfa que se encendía con la declaración de Harry.

—Me gusta también —le besó Louis, trazando el borde del ribete de la túnica de Harry—. Mi bonito omega lleno con mi hijo, todo el mundo sabe que eres mío, siempre quiero que estés embarazado de mis hijos —Louis se estaba excitando rápidamente con sus propias palabras. Podía oír que la respiración de Harry se volvía cada vez más desigual.

Louis se inclinó para besar su marca, dejando que su lengua danzara sobre la carne marcada en su cuello. Harry gimió ante el tacto.

—Todos en el pueblo sabrán quién eres —prosiguió Louis—. Verán la marca en tu hermoso cuello y olerán el alfa mezclado con tu encantadora esencia —su voz era cada vez más rasposa mientras continuaba—. Entonces verán que llevas al bebé del Rey. Sabrán que tú eres el príncipe, que cargas a mi heredero, cariño.

La cabeza de Harry estaba hacia abajo, y desde su posición detrás de él, Louis besó su mejilla, moviendo sus manos a ambos lados del estómago de Harry.

—No me hagas excitar —dijo finalmente Harry—. Louis…

Louis besó su mejilla de nuevo antes de alejarse de él. Todo su comportamiento cambió repentinamente. —No lo haré, precioso —le dijo—. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

—Sí —Harry miró por último al espejo antes de enfrentar a Louis—. Pero, um, ¿tengo una petición?

Louis frunció el entrecejo confundido. —Oh, um, ¿sí, mi amor?

—¿Tenemos que traer guardias? —exclamó, mordiéndose rápidamente el labio en lo que parecía ser vergüenza—. Quiero decir, yo solo, no quiero hacerlo.

Louis se quedó quieto. Estaba nervioso por ir al pueblo sin ningún tipo de protección. De las muchas veces que Louis había ido allí, la gente siempre era tan agradable. El pequeño mercado estaba lleno de los pequeños y más bonitos regalos y varios tipos únicos de alimentos y especias. Era generalmente seguro, pero Harry estaba embarazado y era omega, el pensar en no llevar protección asustaba un poco a Louis.

—Bebé... —Louis estaba a punto de protestar, pero la mirada en la cara de Harry le hizo darse cuenta de que era inútil.

Louis suspiró. —De acuerdo, podemos ir sin guardias. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? —Harry asintió. Louis estaba repitiendo lo más obvio más para sí mismo que para Harry—. No quiero que te hagas daño ni al pequeñín.

—No nos pasara nada —sonrió Harry.

Louis se obligó a sonreír de nuevo, ignorando los nervios vacilantes dentro de él.

♣

La mano de Harry estaba apretada en la suya mientras caminaban por la larga pendiente de una milla que conducía a la hermosa aldea del reino. Era un día nublado, parecía estar a punto de llover. Pero Louis se aseguró de que él y Harry tuvieran unas largas capas que cayeran sobre sus pies y que tenían una capucha pegada, por si acaso terminaba lloviendo. Eran simples; Louis hizo que Perrie los hiciera específicamente para la lluvia. La capa de Louis era de oro y la de Harry era de plata, por solicitud.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Louis rompió su largo silencio. Habían estado casi sin hablar desde que empezaron a caminar con paso constante.

Louis se volvió hacia él cuando Harry no respondió. Inmediatamente, Louis notó que la cara de Harry estaba mostrando confusión y ligera preocupación. Tomó todo en Louis para no estallar en pánico inmediato. Si su bebé parecía estar sufriendo, estaba en sus instintos alfa querer proteger.

—Sí —Louis advirtió la vacilación en su voz—. Estoy bien, es sólo —Louis contuvo la respiración mientras Harry frunció el ceño—, el bebé no ha dejado de patear desde que nos fuimos.

Louis de repente dejó de caminar, haciendo que Harry se detuviera y lo mirara. —¿Tenemos que regresar? ¿Quieres acostarte? —Louis sintió que su cerebro se aceleraba un millón de millas por hora—. ¿Te duele? —se enfrentó a Harry ahora.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se giró y Louis se dio cuenta de lo _cansado_ que lucía Harry. Su rostro joven, generalmente brillante, parecía agotado y drenado. Bajo la mirada de las nubes, Louis no se perdió los círculos oscuros que destacaban bajo sus ojos. Louis se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Harry debió haber notado la preocupación de Louis. —No dormí mucho anoche —miró hacia abajo, poniendo su mano sobre su vientre—. El bebé siguió despertándome.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Louis se sintió un poco herido de que Harry no lo hubiera despertado. Harry estaba adolorido y él sólo siguió durmiendo sin siquiera saber sobre él—. Hazza, me hubiera quedado contigo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Necesitas dormir —insistió—. Estoy bien.

Louis se lamió los labios nerviosamente. No quería creer a Harry, pero tampoco quería pelear con él porque no había manera de que Louis pudiera discutir con Harry sobre esto.

La cosa era que Harry había estado extraordinariamente bien a lo largo de su embarazo. Muchas veces, durante los embarazos de omegas masculinos, su primer hijo es bastante difícil y peligroso. Pero Harry nunca se quejó de ello. Su médico le dijo, e incluso a Louis, que su embarazo era sorprendentemente seguro y nada estaba fuera de lugar. Estaba impresionado con la actitud de confianza de Harry hacia el bulto bajo su túnica.

Louis sabía que durante los últimos 9 meses Harry estaba presumiblemente dolorido por el bebé. Se imaginaba que sus patadas le lastimaban a veces, o las náuseas, el malestar en la espalda o los pies hinchados o cómo siempre sentía la necesidad de ir al baño. O su antojo de pan y uvas, que era una cosa Louis podría proporcionar.

Harry le decía todo el tiempo que Louis se había perdido la peor parte de su embarazo. Estimó que estaría cerca de los cuatro meses cuando vio a Louis otra vez, y él dijo que hasta ese punto, la mayor parte de su enfermedad había desaparecido ya.

Louis lo admiraba, en realidad. Harry era tan fuerte por tratar con su padre durante tantos años y por viajar a ver a Louis durante meses antes de que fueran descubiertos. Perdió el sueño y se puso en peligro sólo para ver a Louis. Y ahora llevaba al bebé de Louis con una sonrisa radiante. Antes, cuando Harry había dicho que le encantaba estar embarazado, Louis sabía que realmente lo decía en serio.

—¿Me dirás si necesitas regresar? —Louis le preguntó a Harry, su preocupación estaba creciendo rápidamente. Él colocó una mano encima de la mano de Harry que yacía sobre su estómago—. Cariño, si te sientes mal, puedo llevarte al castillo y puedes descansar.

Harry le dirigió una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa. —Estaré bien —respondió. Louis podía verlo en sus ojos, sin embargo, eran distantes y vacilantes. Harry estaba mintiendo.

Aunque estaba frustrado, no quería tratar de pelear con Harry. Él no respondió, más bien decidió tomar la mano de Harry otra vez, guiándolos por el camino lleno de tierra.

♣

El pueblo estaba vivo cuando llegaron. Mucha gente vagaba por las calles, dirigiéndose en varias direcciones. Las tiendas y los talleres rodeaban cada lado del camino de tierra con la gente que se movía en cada esquina.

Manteniendo un agarre firme en la mano de Harry, los dos caminaron lentamente por el pequeño pueblo, recibiendo una buena dosis de lo que es realmente _no_ vivir en castillos llenos de lujos. Aunque Louis no había estado en el pueblo en un tiempo, siempre sentía que podía respirar un poco mejor mientras estaba allí. Era un soplo de aire fresco y no había ninguna presión de ser el Rey, al menos por un rato.

Cuando Zayn y Louis eran niños, a menudo iban al pueblo y continuaban sus travesuras. Pero desde que Louis se había convertido en Rey, había estado demasiado ocupado para tener la oportunidad de ir, para su decepción. A menudo se olvida de los días en que las cosas eran más simples, pero si no hubiera arriesgado todo por el chico de ojos verdes, ciertamente no tendría su vida como lo es ahora.

Tenían las manos unidas con firmeza y tranquilidad. Mientras pasaban, varias miradas obvias y confusas se abrían camino. Parecían mucho más ricos que los habitantes del pueblo, pero también porque era la primera vez que alguien había _visto_ a Harry.

—Lou —Harry se inclinó hacia él, guiándolos más cerca del lado del camino y alejándose de la gente que pasaba. Louis lo acercó a un pequeño edificio alejado de la multitud.

—¿Estás bien? —Louis estaba definitivamente preocupado ahora. El rostro de Harry estaba pálido y parecía muy caliente. Sus ojos estaban aguados, aparentemente desenfocados. Parecía completamente aturdido y muy asustado.

—Está bien —Harry pareció decir automáticamente, sin encontrar los ojos de Louis—. Sólo... el bebé sigue pateando.

Louis se lamió los labios nerviosamente, mirando detrás de ellos por costumbre para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca o esperando a entrometerse en la conversación.

—Te llevaré de vuelta —dijo Louis simplemente—. Podemos venir otro día.

Harry negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. —Estoy bien, sólo un poco caliente. Y, bueno, frío —su rostro mostró confusión en sus propias palabras.

Louis se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, sintiéndose perplejo. —No sé lo que eso significa, bebé —dijo con honestidad.

—Sólo —Harry estaba visiblemente frustrado ante las preguntas, así que Louis puso una mano en su cadera suavemente—. Me siento confuso, creo y caliente. El bebé me hace sentir caliente —Harry frunció las cejas, mirando a Louis con anticipación a su reacción—. Pero también hace un poco de frío afuera.

Louis estaba tentado de reír un poco ante la elección de palabras de Harry, pero al ver la mirada nerviosa su rostro rápidamente Louis se dio cuenta de que eso, definitivamente, no era divertido.

—¿Eso tiene sentido? —le preguntó antes de que Louis pudiera responder. Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, cariño —le dijo Louis con una suave sonrisa—. Pero yo no soy el embarazado, amor. No sé exactamente lo que estás sintiendo.

Harry soltó un suspiro aún más grande esta vez, poniendo su mano de nuevo en su vientre. —Sí —dijo torpemente.

—Vamos a tratar de divertirnos, ¿sí? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Si te sientes enfermo o cansado, regresaremos inmediatamente, lo prometo.

—Gracias —la sonrisa de Harry era cariñosa—. Te amo.

Louis apretó su cadera, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Yo también te amo —dijo él—. Ahora ven, amor, quiero mostrarle al mundo lo hermoso que es mi omega.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Lou —gimoteó, aceptando la mano que Louis le ofreció.

Louis solo sonrió mientras caminaba de vuelta al camino, tomando nota de _cuánta_ gente los estaba mirando. No todas las miradas eran malas, simplemente curiosas por el por qué el Rey estaría vagando por su pueblo.

—Ellos me están mirando —notó Harry en voz baja mientras viajaban por el camino.

Louis tarareó, apretando su mano. —Saben quién eres, bebé, saben que eres mío.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis notó que Harry se mordía el labio al oír esas palabras. El orgullo alfa de Louis estallaba por su omega ruborizante.

—Echemos un vistazo a las especias —Harry lo guio a una pequeña carpa al lado donde una mujer mayor se sentaba en una alfombra con varias especias frente a ella.

La mujer miró a Harry con curiosidad mientras caminaba hacia ella. De repente se enderezó en el momento en que vio a Louis detrás de él.

—¡Su Alteza! —la mujer pareció sorprendida, parándose. Louis podía oler lo beta sobre ella.

—Oh, hola —Louis la saludó simplemente, dándole una sonrisa mientras Harry comenzaba a mirar y oler las variadas especias.

—Es un placer conocerle —la mujer estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Intentó inclinarse, pero casi perdió el equilibrio, casi tropezando con sus propias especias.

—Lo mismo digo —Louis miró hacia atrás para ver cómo la suave cara de Harry se iluminaba con un deleite absoluto ante el olor de las especias.

La mujer parecía casi deslumbrada por Louis. —Es él... —señaló a Harry, incapaz de completar su frase, ya que estaba claro que no sabía su nombre.

—Este es Harry —Louis completó—. Mi consorte, en realidad.

—Mi príncipe —la mujer volvió a inclinarse, haciendo que Harry levantara la vista en ligera confusión por la situación. La mujer se puso de pie y miró a Harry con una mirada cariñosa, haciendo vagamente pensar a Louis en la suave mirada de una madre.

—¿Está esperando? —ella dejó escapar, observando su obvio vientre—. ¿Cuándo da a luz, alteza?

—Um —Harry puso una mano encima de su estómago, dándole un pequeño roce antes de levantarse con la ayuda de un banco junto a él—. Pronto, en realidad.

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Louis. No podía dejar de sentir un revoloteo de orgullo sabiendo que Harry estaba mostrando a su bebé al mundo. Todo el mundo sabía que Harry era el bebé de Louis.

—Eso es... ¿puedo? —sus manos se movieron al instante, como si estuviera desesperada por tocar su vientre de embarazado. Harry soltó una risa suave y asintió. Louis sólo podía mirarla de cerca.

La mujer puso inmediatamente sus manos frágiles en los costados del estómago de Harry, sintiendo alrededor como si ella misma estuviera tratando de hacer de médico. Parecía completamente fascinada por el vientre de Harry en un sentido en el que nunca antes había visto uno.

—¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó Harry educadamente, mirando fijamente mientras la mujer seguía tocando su estómago. Louis no pudo evitar mirarla.

—Sí, un hijo —le sonrió sombríamente a Harry—. Es un muchacho precioso y encantador.

Louis frunció el ceño por su tono. La manera en que ella no había soltado el estómago de Harry era extraña en sí misma y la forma en que ella lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne hizo marear a Louis. Sólo podía esperar que Harry pudiera sentir lo incómodo que estaba él.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo? —preguntó Harry mientras la mujer finalmente retiraba las manos. Ella se apartó de Harry con gravedad, con un tropezón en su paso. Parecía increíblemente _nerviosa_.

—Oh —hizo una pausa—. Alrededor de su edad, yo diría.

Louis ya había tenido suficiente. —Debemos irnos —se acercó al lado de Harry y colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, posesivamente—. Agradecemos su tiempo.

—¡No, no, esperen! —la mujer casi tropezó. Sus ojos eran salvajes y ella parecía completamente _frenética_. Louis automáticamente tiró de Harry más cerca de él, sus instintos protectores entrando en juego.

—¿Puede...? —los ojos de la mujer eran grandes con lo que parecía ser miedo. Louis podía sentir que su latido empezaba a acelerarse mientras observaba cada movimiento de la mujer.

—Realmente necesitamos irnos... —Harry habló por primera vez. Él sonrió amablemente a la mujer—. Apreciamos su tiempo, gracias.

Louis no le dio a la mujer la oportunidad de responder antes de guiar rápidamente a Harry fuera de la tienda y volver al camino principal. Él mantuvo una mano en la pequeña espalda de Harry protectoramente mientras conducía a su compañero en la espesa multitud, con la esperanza de que pudieran salir de la vista de la mujer.

Después de salir de la multitud, Louis siguió arrastrando a Harry, pero ralentizó su velocidad caminando en un paseo casual. Movió su mano de la cintura de Harry para unir sus dedos.

—Eso fue bastante extraño —comentó Harry, ocioso, mientras recorrían el camino—.No estoy seguro de qué hacer con eso.

Louis casi gruñó. —No debería haberte estado tocando así, es una vieja...

Harry le apretó la mano con suavidad. —No, Lou —su voz era siempre tan calmante al lado de la de Louis. Tal vez era el omega en él, pero incluso la presencia de Harry envió una abrumadora paz dentro de Louis.

—Lo siento —suspiró Louis—. Sólo no…

—¡Oh! —Harry señaló hacia adelante con su mano libre, su dedo se dirigía en dirección a otra tienda llena de presumiblemente más especias—. ¡Quiero mirar allí!

Louis rio mientras atravesaban otra pequeña multitud. De repente, el espacio se hizo más pequeño entre ellos por la mezcla de personas y sus manos perdieron su agarre. Louis trató de mantener su ritmo con Harry, pero de repente lo perdió en la multitud.

Louis salió corriendo de la muchedumbre y se giró salvajemente. Harry se había _ido_ completamente. Había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Louis sintió que el pánico se levantaba y que su corazón se aceleraba a un nuevo nivel de velocidad. Se giró salvajemente; sus ojos pasando por las diversas tiendas de campaña en busca de cualquier tipo de signo de dónde Harry había desaparecido.

—¿Harry? —Louis gritó, su voz estaba llena de pánico. Harry no se había perdido, sin embargo, no había manera. Harry había sido _tomado_.

Louis se apresuró hacia la tienda a la que Harry había estado apuntando, sólo para ver que Harry no estaba en ninguna parte. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía una puñalada continua en el vientre de Louis.

—¡Harry! —ahora casi gritó el nombre de su chico. Louis nunca había sentido tanto _pánico_. Estaba enfermo ante la idea de que su pareja hubiera desaparecido y todo era culpa de Louis.

—¡Louis! —de repente, un desgarrador _grito_ agudo, sonó desde el otro lado del camino. El grito fue tan fuerte y lleno de terror que cada persona en el camino estaba mirando en la dirección del sonido.

Louis se abrió paso entre la multitud en una necesidad desesperada de llegar a su pareja. No podía respirar mientras corría hacia la tienda a toda velocidad. Estaba más que decidido a alcanzarlo. —¡Harry! —Louis lloró cuando de repente vio a Harry por primera vez desde que desapareció. Tenía la espalda apretada contra _el pecho de la anciana_ y un _cuchillo_ estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta.

—¡Harry, no! —Louis fue de repente empujado al suelo cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar a su compañero. Todo el pueblo seguramente estaría observando la escena. Tal vez estaban gritando o bramando pero Louis estaba tan encerrado en un espacio lleno de _Harry_ , el mundo estaba en completo desenfoque excepto por su omega.

Cayó con _fuerza_ sobre su hombro en medio del camino rocoso. Podía oír sus oídos sonar y su corazón latiendo. En algún lugar de la distancia, Louis podía oír a Harry gritar por él. Se levantó, ignorando el dolor que le ardía en el hombro.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Harry gritó de nuevo. Los ojos de su chico estaban abiertos de miedo y llenos de terror. Louis se dio la vuelta cuando, de repente, un resplandor de plata centelleó en la esquina de los ojos de Louis y un dolor agudo fue enviado directamente a su omóplato.

Louis soltó un grito, mirando directamente a los ojos de _Nick_ _Grimshaw_ cuando un cuchillo fue empujado lentamente en su omoplato y era sacado, _goteando con su propia sangre._

Louis no pudo formar palabras de repente. Su mente estaba enredada y no podía ponerse al día cuando de pronto todo estaba en cámara lenta y Nick sonrió antes de decir:

—La venganza duele, ¿no es así?

Su puño chocó contra el rostro de Louis y mientras caía hacia atrás bajo el sonido de los gritos de Harry, todo se volvió negro.


	10. Capítulo 10

Un calor cálido que parpadeaba en su rostro fue lo primero que Louis notó cuando recuperó la conciencia. Se oía el sonido de un chisporroteo que se mezclaba con el bajo latido de la sangre que corría por su cabeza. Louis dejó escapar un gruñido involuntario cuando el palpitar aumentó cuanto más se sintió despertar.

Era consciente del silencio en la habitación y de su posición enroscada sobre un banco acolchado. Estaba tentado a deslizarse de nuevo en el sueño cuando una repentina realización lo golpeó, trayendo una agitación en su estómago y su mente para estaba en completa alerta-

_Harry._

Louis se sentó con un profundo pánico, casi cayendo del banco. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su rostro al darse cuenta. Miró alrededor de la pequeña sala de estudio en la que había sido colocado, tratando de retroceder todo lo que había sucedido. Los recuerdos le inundaron y de repente recordó todo, dejó escapar un grito involuntario.

—Louis —dijo una voz suave y tranquila desde la puerta en el momento de pánico de Louis. Levantó la vista con ojos anchos y nerviosos para ver a Zayn de pie en la puerta, una luz de vela brillaba en la oscura sala de estudio.

—Harry —las únicas palabras que Louis pudo formar con su voz rasposa. Recordó la mirada frenética y desesperada en la cara de Harry y el dolor dentro de sus gritos. Una picadura en su hombro le hizo retorcerse de dolor. Recordó lo que Nick le había hecho.

—Harry... —Louis volvió a quedarse sin aliento, mirando fijamente a Zayn, que ahora entraba en la habitación con compasión escrita en su rostro. Louis trató de sentarse, pero soltó un grito de dolor, un dolor sordo que se apoderó de su cuerpo inmediatamente. Quería correr hacia Harry, dondequiera que estuviera. Un malestar estaba enterrado dentro de él y _sabía_ , sólo por los sentidos alfa, que su pareja estaba sufriendo.

—Él está bien —Zayn respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho mientras se sentaba en el banco frente a Louis. Su rostro adquirió una expresión oscura, ya que sólo una parte de las velas trepidaba en su rostro desde el pasillo. Parpadeó lentamente hacia Louis, como si tratara de mantenerse neutral hasta que Louis lo presionara más.

Louis luchó para sentarse en la cama, con gruñidos bajos de dolor escapando de sus labios mientras trataba de moverse cómodamente, a pesar de sus doloridos músculos. Vagamente notó el vendaje alrededor de su hombro derecho, sumergiéndose bajo su brazo como una compresa apretada. Miró hacia abajo por un breve segundo antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Zayn.

—¿Dónde está él? —Louis se lamió los labios con ansiedad, el fuerte sentimiento de su pareja herida era demasiado abrumador. No podría respirar adecuadamente hasta que Zayn le diera todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido desde que se había desmayado.

—El ala oeste —respondió Zayn, mirando a Louis de arriba a abajo en una evaluación—. Está en trabajo de parto.

Louis soltó un gemido ante la respuesta de Zayn, dándose cuenta de que caería en su sitio por el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Sólo tenía sentido que él se sintiera así, sabiendo que Harry estaba dando a luz a su hijo y que no estaba con él.

—Dime qué pasó —le pidió Louis, rompiendo su breve momento de silencio al darse cuenta de que Zayn no iba a hablar a menos que Louis hiciera una pregunta.

—Te apuñalaron en el hombro derecho —Louis casi puso los ojos en blanco porque eso era lo único que estaba claro en su mente, pero se obligó a ser paciente—. Harry casi fue secuestrado si los guardias no hubieran llegado a él.

Louis parpadeó. —¿Guardias? —preguntó—. ¿Qué guardias? Yo no…

—Yo lo hice —intervino Zayn, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante—. Perrie y yo estábamos en el pueblo en ese momento, con guardias —añadió, el énfasis en sus dos últimas palabras—. El grito de Harry nos alertó de que algo había sucedido, tú estabas en el suelo cuando te alcancé.

—¿Y Nick? —Louis apretó y cerró el puño—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y la mujer?

—Nick fue llevado por un guardia y arrojado al calabozo. La mujer dejó caer a Harry y escapó —hizo una pausa—. Harry trató de alcanzarte, pero creo que toda la situación provocó su parto, Perrie y nuestro segundo guardia lo llevaron al castillo mientras yo te trasladaba.

Louis se lamió los labios, probando una pequeña cantidad de sudor. Asintió con la cabeza, como si aceptara la historia que Zayn le había presentado. Estaba bien, especialmente sabiendo que Nick había sido capturado, pero ahora necesitaba a su pareja antes de que pudiera estar completamente satisfecho. El dolor por Harry estaba creciendo lentamente y Louis temía que estuviera alcanzando su punto de ruptura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Louis.

Zayn miró al suelo. —Unas 9 horas —dijo—. Es la mitad de la noche.

Harry había estado en trabajo de parto durante 9 horas entonces, y quién sabe si ya habría dado a luz. Sin embargo, Louis todavía sentía su dolor. Su compañero estaba en otra parte del castillo, posiblemente _muriendo_ mientras daba a luz. Generalmente, los omegas masculinos tenían igual de buenas oportunidades de supervivencia mientras daban a luz como lo hacían las hembras. Cualquier nacimiento era arriesgado, sobre todo porque Louis todavía lo acosaba el recuerdo de cómo su madre y su hermano fallecieron.

—Yo sólo... —Louis apretó los ojos, respirando hondo para intentar relajarse algo. No había ningún uso en intentar escapar de la habitación para alcanzar a Harry, ya que Zayn y cualquiera que ayudara a Harry con el nacimiento no le permitirían a Louis verlo, de todos modos.

—Sólo trata de calmarte —-dijo la voz de Zayn—. Respira hondo, trata de no preocuparte por tu pareja, está vivo, al menos eso es algo.

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Louis para no romper a Zayn o golpearlo el tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo de la habitación para averiguar dónde estaba exactamente Harry. Louis resistió a la tentación en cuestión de segundos, todo porque el mal superaba a lo bueno en ese plan.

Lentamente, sentándose, Louis sintió que le dolía el hombro donde la hoja le había traspasado. Se frotó suavemente el punto con la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la herida. No había sido apuñalado profundamente, era bastante claro para él, pero la marca no se iría pronto.

—Zayn —Louis lo miró, viendo a su amigo observándolo—. Yo solo-

—¡Zayn! —una voz apurada y femenina vino de la puerta. Louis alzó la vista para ver a Perrie, frenética, en la puerta. Su cabello estaba atado y mostraba signos evidentes de que había estado corriendo. Sus ojos cayeron de Zayn a Louis.

—Oh, Louis —suspiró profundamente—, me alegro de que estés despierto.

—Acaba de despertar —le informó Zayn—. ¿Está todo-

Perrie asintió frenéticamente. —Sí —ella sonrió—. En realidad, estoy muy feliz de que estés despierto, Louis, ven a conocer a tu hijo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, justo enfrente de Perrie. —Oh Dios —su corazón estaba acelerado—. ¿M-mi hijo? Harry-

—Lo está haciendo bien —le aseguró Perrie, todavía bloqueando la entrada de Louis corriendo fuera de la habitación—. Los dos están bien, Harry lo hizo muy bien, francamente, Louis —sonrió ante su sorprendida reacción.

—¿Están bien los dos? —Era difícil para Louis de creer. Se dio cuenta de que la sensación nerviosa de su pareja de estar en dolor se había desvanecido, y se sentía más tranquilo de lo que había estado cuando despertó.

—Ven conmigo y te mostraré —Perrie señaló el pasillo. Louis se levantó y la siguió, oyendo a Zayn acercarse a él.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia el ala oeste donde supuestamente Harry estaba. Louis estaba un poco nervioso, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que ahora era _oficialmente_ padre.

Cuando llegaron al ala oeste, Louis ansiosamente aceleró el paso, pasando junto a Perrie para alcanzar la puerta abierta al final del pasillo. Se detuvo justo antes de alcanzarla, respirando hondo antes de entrar.

Había unas pocas velas encendidas en la habitación, desencadenando un cálido resplandor y rebotando en la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas. Había varias mujeres en la habitación, pero el foco principal de Louis estaba en la cama grande al otro lado de la habitación.

Harry miró a Louis desde donde estaba acurrucado encima de las sábanas. Estaba sentado, y su rostro parecía cansado y pálido, pero todavía se las arregló para darle a Louis una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Louis se detuvo, justo al ver el bulto en los brazos de Harry.

Louis se acercó lentamente a la cama hasta que estuvo junto a Harry. Su aliento se enredó al verlo, pero Harry dio una palmadita en el lugar a su lado en la cama, invitando a Louis a subir a su lado.

Con cuidado de no empujar a su pareja, Louis se deslizó, no dispuesto a apartar los ojos del bebé en los brazos de Harry. Louis podía ver el cariño en la cara de Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Una vez que estuvo justo al lado de Harry en la cama, él inmediatamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su pareja, tirando de él para un beso rápido en su mejilla.

—Te amo —le dijo Louis en cuanto se alejó. Había tanto que quería decirle a su chico, pero ahora no era el momento. Sabía que siempre habría mucho tiempo después.

Harry no respondió, sólo pasó silenciosamente a Louis el pequeño manojo de mantas. En un instante, Louis sintió que su corazón se detenía.

El bebé, _su_ bebé, era tan pequeño. Estaba despierto y alzando mirando directo a los ojos de Louis donde un azul celeste coincidía con los que le devolvían la vista.

Louis sintió que Harry se inclinaba para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. —Él se parece a ti —murmuró—. Es hermoso.

—Yo... —Louis se estaba ahogando. Estaba mirando fijamente al bebé que ellos hicieron del amor que sentían por el otro. Tanto Louis como Harry habían arriesgado sus vidas para llegar finalmente a sostener a este niño, y nunca en la vida de Louis, él había tenido una recompensa tan grande.

—Él es absolutamente maravilloso, Lou —Harry acarició el cuello de Louis.

Louis no pudo responder. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el bebé. —Tiene mi nariz —él rio tembloroso—. Se parece mucho a nosotros, Haz.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —Sin embargo, sus ojos son como los tuyos.

—S-sí —Louis sonrió a su hijo—. Lo son, ¿verdad?

Harry le mordió el hombro. —Ambos son tan hermosos —murmuró—. Soy tan afortunado.

—No... —Louis se movió para mirar a Harry—. Bebé, no, yo soy el afortunado, terminé con un hermoso compañero e hijo.

Harry sonrió y se sonrojó. Louis juró que nunca dejaría de apreciar lo afortunado que era de tener a alguien como Harry.

Louis miró al bebé en sus brazos y volvió a besarle la cabeza a Harry. —Te prometo que siempre te amaré y te protegeré a ti y a Alexander, de la misma manera que lo haría un alfa. Nunca haré lo que tu padre hizo.

Harry volvió a acariciar a Louis. Su olor era tranquilo y Louis podía sentirlo relajado, llevándolo a una paz establecida. Harry confiaba en Louis, y él haría todo lo posible para no romper eso.

Una sonrisa suave apareció en la cara de Harry. —¿Lo prometes? —preguntó—. ¿Siempre?

—Siempre —confirmó Louis.

♣

El tiempo pasó y Harry se recuperó con bastante rapidez del nacimiento. Louis volvió a sus deberes reales, siempre haciendo tiempo para visitar a su compañero hasta que estuvo bien para dejar el ala oeste. Pronto ambos estaban ocupados con su vida cotidiana en el castillo, a menudo no viéndose hasta tarde en las tardes.

Nada le complacía a Louis más que ir a sus aposentos después de un largo día y ver a Harry ya esperándolo con Alexander en sus brazos. Cada noche, Louis los sostenía a ambos y prometía no soltarlos jamás.

Algunos días eran más duros que otros. Harry estaba ocupado durante el día con sus deberes regulares, forzando a que Alexander se quedara con Perrie y Sophia. Las chicas lo adoraban, siempre aferrándose a lo mucho que dormía, y, para su sorpresa, lo poco que lloraba. Harry se mostró reacio a renunciar a su hijo para hacer el trabajo, pero se ajustó rápidamente después de que se le aseguró que su hijo estaba en un lugar seguro.

Louis y Gemma llegaron un acuerdo justo, poniendo fin a la disputa a largo plazo que había estado sucediendo entre sus reinos durante demasiado tiempo. Louis estaba contento con la forma en que las cosas funcionaban con ella, especialmente porque sabía que eso complacía a Harry. Ninguno de los hermanos estaba en peligro y las cosas finalmente comenzaron a verse más positivas.

Sólo tres meses después de tener el bebé, Harry entrar en celo. Perrie había sido la que lo encontró lloriqueando y gimiendo en las sábanas una mañana, suplicando por Louis. Tomó cada pedacito de su fuerza para que Louis no estuviera allí con él pero no podría arriesgar el embarazar de Harry otra vez. Sintió un dolor terriblemente fuerte cuando se obligó a dormir en una habitación al otro lado del castillo y lejos de su pareja. Fueron 4 días de tortura, pero ellos lo superaron.

Las cosas pasaron sin problemas en general. Alexander estaba creciendo muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Louis, y parecía una mezcla exacta de él y Harry. Antes de que Louis pudiera incluso dar la vuelta, su hijo tendría un año de edad y Louis ciertamente no estaba listo para eso.

Algunas noches seguían siendo más difíciles que otras, sin embargo. Harry todavía tenía pesadillas ocasionales sobre el abuso de su padre, terminando en Louis siempre sosteniéndolo apretado y besándolo suavemente con la garantías suave de que todo estaba bien. Otras noches, era Louis quien se despertaba en lágrimas y con Harry acurrucado en su pecho. Juraban que siempre estarían allí el uno para el otro, y siempre se aferrarían a eso.

Louis estaba a menudo ocupado en todo el reino, pero nunca dejó de lado el tiempo para Harry. Siempre quiso dar tiempo a su pareja. _Siempre_.

Todas esas noches de lágrimas anhelando estar en los brazos del otro finalmente valieron la pena.

Encontraron un hogar en los brazos del otro.


	11. Epílogo

La hierba era áspera contra las palmas de las manos de Louis. Estaba tendido más allá de donde alcanzaba la manta, bañándose en el cálido sol que danzaba por el campo. Era una bonita tarde de otoño que Louis estaba dispuesto a no desperdiciar.

Los gemelos estaban a la derecha de Louis, jugando con unos dientes de león que habían encontrado. Más adelante, Harry estaba en caminaba con Alexander. Harry sonreía y señalaba en la dirección justo al sur de donde estaban ubicados. Louis sonrió, sabiendo que Harry estaba señalando el lugar donde solían reunirse secretamente durante meses. El lugar donde se confiaron sus secretos, compartieron su primer beso, y Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba _desesperadamente_ enamorado del hermoso príncipe.

Harry y él eran jóvenes entonces, pero estaban _tan_ enamorados. A través de todas las pruebas que los últimos años les habían traído, Louis siempre se aseguró de aferrarse a ese mismo sentimiento de amor que tenía cada vez que miraba a Harry cuando era simplemente un niño. Aquí estaban ahora: Louis tenía 26 años y Harry 24, y todavía estaban tan enamorados como cuando tenían 18 y 16 años.

Alexander tenía 7 años, y todavía parecía una mezcla perfecta de Louis y Harry. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Louis, pero el cabello oscuro y rizado venía de Harry. Uno de sus rasgos más notables que obtuvo de Louis, sin embargo, era que un diablillo. Alrededor del castillo, guardias y criados a menudo se ocupaban de las bromas del niño. Él era muy bueno en sus bromas, lo que siempre hacia que Harry le dijera a Louis que no era necesariamente una _buena_ cosa.

Cuando Alexander tenía 3 años, Harry convenció a Louis de que estaban listos para otro niño. Durante un par de meses, discutieron si Harry estaba realmente preparado para quedar embarazado otra vez. Pero cuando Harry entró en celo, Louis los encerró a ambos en sus cámaras durante casi cuatro días hasta que terminó. Harry concibió a los gemelos en algún momento de esos días.

Louis estaba aterrorizado cuando Harry y él se enteraron de que esperaban gemelos. Era _muy_ arriesgado, y todo empeoró cuando Louis debía ir a una reunión fuera del reino mientras Harry estaba embarazado de siete meses. Sin embargo, como todo lo demás, apenas lograron pasarlo, y resultó bien.

Los gemelos, Peter y Rose, ahora tienen 4 años, y ambos tienen el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones. Cuando eran pequeños, Louis trató de bromear con Harry preguntando si Peter y Rose eran realmente los hijos de Louis porque, físicamente, se parecían menos a él. La broma redujo a Harry a lágrimas con promesas de que nunca engañaría a Louis. Naturalmente, Louis se sentía terrible por lastimar a su compañero y le dio una mamada para compensarlo. El incidente nunca se ha mencionado desde entonces.

En la actualidad, se estima que Harry tiene 5 meses de embarazo, suponiendo que Louis embarazó durante su último celo. Su mano se posa sobre su estómago cuando él comienza a caminar de regreso hacia Louis con una mirada cariñosa en su rostro. Alexander corrió hacia adelante y cayó en los brazos de Louis en un abrazo aplastante.

Louis se echó a reír, apenas evitando irse hacia atrás al atrapar a su hijo. Se abrazaron por un momento antes de que el muchacho se separara y mirara a Louis.

—Papá me estaba mostrando dónde se encontraban a veces —le informó Alexander con una sonrisa juguetona—. Dijo que solías contar historias y decirle a papá que era guapo.

Louis sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas ante las palabras de su hijo. Sin embargo, todo era muy cierto.

—¿Lo hizo? —Louis se inclinó hacia delante y cruzó las piernas, viendo a Alexander reflejar su posición. Puso la barbilla sobre su mano, fingiendo sospechar de la diversión de su hijo—. ¿Y qué más dijo?

—¡No puedo decírtelo! —Alexander soltó una risita—. Papá dijo que te burlarías de él.

Louis zumbó y se echó hacia atrás, viendo a Harry caminando hacia ellos con los gemelos sosteniendo sus dos manos. —Bueno, entre nosotros, todavía creo que tu papá es muy bonito, no le digas que lo dije.

Alexander volvió a reír. —Papi…

—¿Están ustedes dos causando problemas de nuevo? —Harry dejó que los gemelos corrieran hacia Louis, delante de él. Peter se aferró inmediatamente al brazo izquierdo de Louis, dejando a Rose sentarse entre sus hermanos en un ataque de risitas.

—Ven aquí, cariño —Louis tendió la mano para que Harry se sentara. Él la aceptó, dejándose caer al lado de Louis e inmediatamente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Louis.

—Hueles bien —Harry apoyó una de sus manos en su vientre y la otra en la espalda de Louis.

Louis se volvió hacia Peter y Rose mientras comenzaban a discutir sobre quién tenía que soplar el último diente de león. Desde que Harry les había dicho que sus deseos se harían realidad si soplaban un diente de león, los gemelos habían estado obsesionados. Louis definitivamente culpó a Harry por su enamoramiento actual con la flor.

—¿Cuándo te vas a tu reunión? —la voz rasposa de Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de Louis mientras miraba a los gemelos, que entonces estaban hablando con su hermano mayor.

—Temprano por la mañana —contestó Louis mientras Harry levantaba la cabeza del hombro de Louis—. No es tan lejos, sin embargo. Debería estar de vuelta en la tarde.

Louis observó cómo Harry asentía, sin perder el pequeño suspiro que escapó de los labios de su omega. Sabía cuánto odiaba Harry cuando se marchaba, y se sentía como una carga culpable cada vez que le decía a Harry que se iba.

Desde que el padre de Harry había matado al padre de Louis delante de sus ojos, Harry había vivido en un estado de temor de que alguien pudiera intentar dañar a Louis cuando visitaba otro reino. Louis continuamente tranquilizaba a su compañero y le prometía que no tenía enemigos conocidos de la misma manera en que sus padres lo eran. Louis era cuidadoso y siempre llevaba guardias con él.

Puede que Harry no se diera cuenta de ello, pero Louis todavía vive con un miedo por Harry. Él está en medio de otro embarazo, y todavía había muchos peligros para él encinta y dando a luz. Louis siempre trataba de estar allí para él, mucho para el aprecio de Harry.

Harry está en medio de su cuarto embarazo. Después de que los gemelos habían nacido, Harry concibió rápidamente y sufrió un aborto poco después. Cayó en una depresión, manteniéndose constantemente encerrado en sus aposentos y negándose a ver a alguien, muchas veces, incluso a Louis.

Fue uno de los momentos más difíciles. Louis tenía un montón de criadas y sirvientes que ayudaron con Alexander y los gemelos mientras él cuidaba de Harry. Tomó meses para que Harry se recuperara por completo.

Louis sabe con qué frecuencia Harry tiene pesadillas sobre su pasado, y siempre lo mantiene cerca hasta que Harry deje de llorar en su sueño y se acurruque contra Louis. Son un equipo juntos, y Louis nunca se dará por vencido.

Su matrimonio no ha sido fácil, pero se mantienen con amor y apoyo mutuo. Harry confía en Louis como si nunca hubiera confiado en nadie más, y Louis se prometió hace muchos años que nunca se aprovecharía de eso.

—Oye —los labios de Harry estaban en su mejilla antes de levantarse para susurrar en su oído—. ¿Estás bien?

Louis tarareó. —Sólo pensando en cosas —respondió.

—Cosas buenas, espero —Harry soltó una pequeña risita y frotó la espalda de Louis.

—Por supuesto, cariño —Louis deslizó su mano para agarrar el muslo de Harry—. Sólo estoy pensando en lo mucho que te amo.

—Eres tan cursi —respondió él. Louis no se perdió el rubor que besó las mejillas de su omega.

—¡Papá! —Alexander miró directamente a Harry, parecía casi angustiado. Sus hermanos estaban sentados a ambos lados de él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sí? —el rostro de Harry se suavizó al mirar a sus hijos.

—Rose cree que me convertiré en un omega como tú, ¡pero no creo que lo sea! —Alexander visiblemente hizo una mueca, haciendo que la pequeña Rose se echara a reír y se cubriera rápidamente la boca con la mano.

Louis supo de inmediato que si estuviera en la posición de Harry, como un omega, haría como si estuviera ofendido por su comentario. Harry soltó una sonrisa gentil. Siempre era tan amable con sus hijos.

—No lo sabremos hasta que seas un poco mayor y tu olor cambie —les explicó Harry—. Sólo podemos adivinar ahora mismo, sé paciente, amor.

Louis apretó el agarre en su pareja. Recordó lo que sintió la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que era un alfa. Lo había sospechado unos años antes, y su padre le había dicho muchas veces que lo sería. Pero ser un alfa _confirmado_ significaba toda la diferencia para Louis. Determinar su estatus era una prueba muy importante.

Su hijo podría ser joven, pero Louis había sospechado que era un alfa. Le gustaba cuidar de sus hermanos, e incluso trató de cuidar a Harry en su actual embarazo. Alexander ya mostraba los mismos signos que Louis tenía a su edad.

—Te amaremos, pase lo que pase —terminó Harry, sacando a Louis de un aturdimiento.

—Si no eres un alfa, te desheredaremos —dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Peter y Rose estallaran en un ataque de risitas. Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda a Louis y Alexander frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero papá no es un alfa! ¡Igual te escabulliste con él cuando eras demasiado joven! —Alexander trató de defenderse. Louis rodó los ojos porque su hijo _definitivamente_ heredó el don de Harry de no poder hacer una buena réplica.

—Sé amable, Alex, si no nos hubiéramos conocido en secreto, entonces ni siquiera estarías aquí —rio Louis. Alexander sopló.

—¿Papi? —Peter dijo por primera vez. Definitivamente era su hijo más tranquilo, sin duda—. Rose quería...

—¿Por qué la barriga de papá es tan grande? —Rose cortó a su hermano.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Um, bueno, tu hermano pequeño o hermana está creciendo dentro de mí por un tiempo, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo veas.

Rose giró la cabeza hacia un lado confundida. —Quiero verla ahora —protestó ella.

Harry soltó una risa suave. —Yo también, cariño—movió la mano que estaba detrás de la espalda de Louis para descansar sobre su estómago—. Pero no está listo para salir y vernos todavía.

—¿Cómo llegó allí? —Peter sonrió. Ross asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano.

Louis se ahogó inmediatamente.

—Tu papá y yo nos amamos —Harry siguió siendo tranquilo para las preguntas de sus hijos—.  Y como nos amamos, podemos darles hermanos.

—¿Por qué no podemos tenerlo ahora? —Peter parecía enojado ahora. Louis no pudo dejar de notar cómo su expresión enojada se parecía a cómo Harry se veía cuando estaba furioso.

—Porque es una semilla pequeña ahora mismo, y tiene que florecer como una linda flor antes de que pueda salir —Harry se frotó el estómago—. Estará aquí antes de que lo sepan.

Rose resopló. —No es justo —se quedó—. ¡Quiero verla ahora!

—Querida, podría ser un niño o una niña —le recordó Louis—. Todavía no sabemos si tendrás una hermana.

—Quiero una hermana —dijo Rose, con sus ojos marrones mirando a Louis—. Papi, papá no me deja tener una hermana.

Harry rio entre dientes. —Papá no puede tomar esa decisión —explicó.

Louis frotó el muslo de Harry. —Oye, bebé, tal vez deberíamos regresar —Louis miró hacia el sol poniente—. No querríamos estar aquí fuera cuando oscurezca.

—¡Ew! —Alexander frunció el rostro. Louis sabía que era por el apodo, y él rodó sus ojos en respuesta.

—Sí... sólo, ayúdame... —le preguntó un poco impotente. Louis se levantó inmediatamente y ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie.

—Necesitamos regresar, amores —Harry unió su mano con la de Louis.

Alexander se levantó primero y salió corriendo por el campo. Rose tomó la mano libre de Harry, con Peter en su otro lado.

Caminaron en silencio de regreso al castillo. Alexander se adelantó, todavía tratando de mantenerse por delante del grupo, pero rápidamente se quedó sin aliento.

—Oye —murmuró Harry unos minutos después cuando se acercaron al castillo—. Te amo.

Louis le apretó la mano. —Te amo por siempre —dijo de vuelta. Con su pareja y su familia a su lado, Louis estaba feliz y todo estaba en paz.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> [come to say hi](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
